Les vacances de John Watson
by Syagrius
Summary: John pars en vacances avec Sarah, mais il n'est pas rassuré de laisser Sherlock sans surveillance. Il a donc dans l'idée de trouver un remplaçant qui va devoir supporter: le détective, les cas étranges, Mycroft Holmes et surtout Mr Sexy. Qui a parlé d'ulcère à l'estomac?
1. Chapter 1

**Je change de registre, après Harry Potter je m'attaque à Sherlock Holmes. Autant le dire tout de suite, je respecte le caractère des personnages, disons dans les deux premiers chapitres, et ensuite j'ai une très nette tendance à partir dans tous les sens, mais je crois que pour celle là j'ai réussi à rester dans les clous, vu que j'aime bien les personnages cynique...**

**Les textos sont en italique.**

**J'attends vos reviews en fin de parcours. Enjoy !**

Chapitre1 : Voyage, Voyage.

John Watson traînait des pieds dans les rues de Londres, perdu au milieu de ses pensées. Sarah et lui avaient planifié de prendre quinze jours de vacances à la campagne, histoire de se retrouver,de s'éloigner de la grisaille londonienne et de Sherlock Holmes. Cela faisait deux mois que les vacances étaient verrouillées, deux mois que le médecin remettait au lendemain l'annonce de son départ à son cher colocataire. Mais cette fois-ci il ne pouvait plus y couper. Après avoir fait trois fois le tour du pâté de maison, John Watson se décida enfin à franchir la porte du 221 B Baker Street. La maison était calme, ce qui ne présageait pas forcément quelque chose de bon. Madame Hudson sortit alors de ses appartements un sourire sur les lèvres.

-John! Vous êtes enfin rentrer, je commençais à me faire du soucis. Vous appelez toujours lorsque vous devez rester travailler plus tard.

-J'avais des choses à penser et je n'ai pas vu l'heure tourner.

-Vous voulez parler de vos vacances avec Sarah ?

Le médecin hocha la tête en silence.

-Sherlock est là ?

-Je suppose, je ne l'ai pas entendu de la journée.

John monta les escaliers et débarqua dans le salon qui se trouva être vide.

-Sherlock ? Montre toi j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Il entendit alors un halètement. Le médecin tourna sur lui même et avisa une fenêtre ouverte sur le rebord de laquelle se trouvait deux mains. Il s'élança vers l'ouverture et se pencha. Il vit alors son colocataire se démener pour remonter sur le rebord. John saisit les mains du détective consultant et se fit vertement réprimander.

-Ne me touche pas ! Tu vas fausser l'expérience !

-Quoi ? Mais tu es tombé sur la tête !

-Non je me suis attaché à une corde.

John leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe.

-Et alors la conclusion de ton expérience ?

-Les muscles des bras se tétanisent au bout de 15 minutes.

-Ca fait donc 15 minutes que tu es pendu au rebord de la fenêtre !

-2h30, dont 2h15 passer à essayer de retrouver l'usage de mes bras puis de remonter à l'aide de la corde.

Sherlock réussit enfin à se hisser sur le bord de la fenêtre et rentra dans l'appartement. Il secoua ses bras puis se tourna vers John.

-Alors tu as décidé de m'annoncer que tu pars avec Sarah.

-Quoi ? Mais comment...

-La manière dont tu te tiens, un peu voûter, les cernes sous tes yeux, ça fait un bout de temps que tu rumines et surtout Madame Hudson à cracher le morceau. John ce n'est qu'un week-end je ne vais pas mourir pendant ce laps de temps.

-Je ne suis sûr de rien avec toi et puis je pars quinze jours.

-Tu pars deux semaines ?

-c'est ce que je viens de dire.

-Non tu as dit 15 jours pas 14.

-C'est pareille.

-Tu as déjà vu une semaine de 8jours ?

-Euh...non.

-Vous partez quand exactement ?

-Ce samedi.

-D'accord donc ça me laisse un jour pour réorganiser mes expériences.

-Tu avais l'intention de me faire faire des choses?

-Puisque tu pars je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te l'expliquer.

-J'ai l'impression d'échapper à quelque chose, murmura l'intéresser, je vais faire les courses tu as besoin de quelque chose à part deux nouveaux bras?

-Du lait John, depuis le temps que l'on vit ensemble tu devrais le savoir.

Le médecin redescendit les escaliers, sa boule à l'estomac n'avait pas complètement disparut. Sherlock était un grand garçon, il avait réussi à s'en sortir avant qu'ils ne se connaissent, dû très certainement à son grand frère Mycroft, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un pour le cadrer. Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer.

_-Alors comme ça vous partez en vacances ? MH._

_-Bonjour à vous aussi Big Brother. JW._

_-J'espère pour vous que vous avez trouvé un remplaçant. MH._

_-J'avais pensé à l'un de vos malabars. JW._

_-Ils ne sont pas payés pour ça. MH._

_-Ah!Bon ? JW._

_-Vous savez vos vacances pourraient devenir un véritable enfer John Watson. Trouvez un remplaçant. MH._

John Soupira fortement, sa boule au ventre avait réapparut. Il arriva enfin à la supérette et prit machinalement un panier. Il commença à déambuler dans les rayons sans vraiment voir les produits.

-A qui pourrais-je demander ce service,pensa-t-il.

Son portable se mit alors à vibrer. Dans la précipitation, il lâcha son téléphone qui vint s'écraser contre le carrelage du super marché. John lâcha un juron et se baissa pour ramasser l'objet. Il l'examina un instant. Le téléphone ne semblait pas avoir souffert de son impacte avec le sol. Le médecin tomba alors sur la gravure au dos de l'appareil : « Harry Watson de la part de Clara ». Il resta un instant accroupit à réfléchir. Puis il se releva brusquement, abandonnant son panier au milieu du rayon et sortit en trombe. Il courut un petit moment sous le regard intriguer de certains passants et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait : une caméra de surveillance. Il se mit bien en vue et commença à gesticuler dans tous les sens. La caméra tournait tranquillement sur son axe sans se soucier du médecin, puis son portable se mit à vibrer.

_-Qu'y a-t-il ? MH_

_-J'aurais un service à vous demandez. JW._

_-Dites toujours. MH._

_-Je pense avoir trouvé mon remplaçant, mais ils faudrait que vous vous chargiez de son recrutement. JW._

_-Vous voulez parler de votre sœur. MH._

John hésita un instant avant de taper son message.

_-En effet et comme elle ne veut plus me parler... JW._

_-Très bien je vais voir ce que je peux faire. MH._

Harriet Watson avait reçu un message de son patron lui confiant la mission suivante: 15 jours dans un cabinet de consultants, possible fraude au fisc et détournement de fonds. La jeune femme avait adoré, elle allait les faire pisser dans leur frocs. Elle s'était donc présentée à l'adresse que lui avait indiqué son patron. Immeuble de style victorien en pierres blanche portail immense en bois. Harriette avait passé les portes et s'était dirigé vers l'accueil où une femme brune plantureuse l'attendait. Celle-ci la conduisit jusqu'à un bureau dans lequel un homme d'une quarantaine d'année l'attendait assis derrière un bureau en bois massif. L'homme se leva et vint saluer Harriet puis l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Mlle Watson vous m'avez été recommandée par votre employeur, qui n'a pas tari d'éloge sur vos compétences.

La jeune femme lui fit un mince sourire. Mycroft allait continuer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et laissa passer John Watson un boîtier dans les mains.

-Mycroft le micro ne fonc...

Il s'arrêta et avisa la femme assise dans la chaise qui le regardait d'un œil noir.

-Salut Sœurette !

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Je...euh... j'anime une conférence.

Il désigna le boîtier qu'il tenait toujours dans les mains.

-Arrête de me prendre pour une imbécile, je sais ce que c'est qu'un boîtier de micro espion.

Harriet avait récupéré ses affaires et allait se lever lorsque Mycroft intervint.

-Où aller vous mademoiselle ? J'ai une mission à vous confié, elle est certes un peu éloigner de vos compétences mais je crois que vous serez en mesure de la mener à terme.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour contester mais son frère la coupa.

-S'il te plais écoutes au moins ce qu'il a à te dire et tu pourras tout envoyer paître juste après.

-Très bien !

Harriet se rassis dans son fauteuil avec un soupir d'exaspération .

-Votre frère travail actuellement en étroite collaboration avec Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant.

-Ca existe comme métier ?

-Il en existe au moins un. Il a besoin d'une assistante pendant 15jours, le temps que votre frère parte en vacances.

-Oh ! Oui, il part en vacances et moi je joue les bouche trou.

-Tu auras en charge de trouver des cas à lui confier, la plus part du temps les gens viennent en proposer où l'inspecteur Lestrade vient le chercher, tu l'accompagneras peut-être sur l'un d'entre eux,mais tu sais dans l'ensemble c'est plutôt tranquille.

La jeune femme hochait la tête pensivement puis ajouta soudainement :

-Je peux vous posez une question ?Pourquoi n'est-ce pas Shamrock...

-Sherlock.

-Sherlock Holmes qui fait l'entretien s'il a si désespérément besoin d'un remplaçant ? C'est quand même lui le plus apte à savoir si je vais convenir ou non ?

-Il est très occupé, une affaire de muscles tétanisés.

-Sa langue l'est-elle ?

-Euh...non pourquoi ?

-Appelle le John.

-Il n'aime pas être dérangé pendant qu'il fait ses conclusions.

-Moi non plus je n'aime pas être dérangée, surtout quand c'est pour rien.

-John appelez le, je n'ai pas non plus toute la journée.

Le médecin sortit alors son téléphone portable et le posa sur la table, choisit le numéro du détective dans son répertoire et appuya sur une touche. Il enclencha le haut parleur qui enchaîna les sonneries sans grand succès.

-Je te l'ai dit, il était très occupé.

Le portable se mit alors à vibrer.

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles, je t'ai dis que je n'aime pas parler au téléphone. S._

_-C'est important décroche. J._

John répéta la manipulation et Sherlock consentit à décrocher.

-Que se passe-t-il ? J'espère que tu es en danger de mort !

-Non pas du tout, nous t'avons trouvé une remplaçante.

- « Nous », comme tu n'es pas sa Gracieuse Majesté, je suppose que mon frère est dans le coup.

Le détective soupira fortement. Harriet quand à elle croisa les bras tout en fusillant son frère du regard.

-J'avais dit que je ne voulais pas de remplaçant, mais comme d'habitude je prêche dans le désert.

Sherlock fit une pause puis ajouta.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Ma sœur.

-L'alcoolique ! Merci du cadeau !

La jeune femme pinça ses lèvres et essaya d'enflammer son frère par la pensée.

-Sherlock fait un effort, intervint Mycroft.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'assistante, j'ai mon crâne !

-Madame Hudson te l'a confisqué il y a une semaine pour avoir cassé son vase préféré.

-Très bien je parlerais à mon violon.

-Sherlock arrête de faire l'enfant, je suis sur qu'Harriet fera une très bonne assistante.

-Quand elle n'aura pas une bouteille dans les mains ?

John n'osait plus lever le regard de son téléphone. La jeune femme s'avança alors et pris la parole.

-Pour votre gouverne cela fait six mois que je n'ai pas bu une goutte d'alcool.

-Elle était là depuis le début ? C'est quoi cette conspiration ! Vous m'agacez, je raccroche.

-Je ne crois pas, intervint encore une fois Mycroft, tu as besoin d'un garde fou, dois-je te rappeler l'affaire des feux d'artifices ?

-C'était une expérience !

-Mademoiselle Watson ici présente sera ton assistante samedi, un point c'est tout !

-Mon avis ne compte plus, dit Harriet.

-Il n'était de toute façon pas question de vous demandez votre avis, quel qu'aurait été l'issue de l'entretien vous auriez eu le poste. 2000£ vous seront versées à la fin de votre contrat.

-Je veux le triple.

-Ne soyez pas trop gourmande !

-Tant pis pour vous. Ravie de vous avoir rencontrer, sauf toi John Watson !

Harriet attrapa ses affaires et sortit de la pièce.

-C'est bon je peux raccroché maintenant ?

Et sans attendre de réponse le détective raccrocha.

-Bon et bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouvé un autre remplaçant.

-Pas question. Je vais être très persuasif.

Le samedi était arrivée, Harriet était tranquillement dans sa cuisine entrain de se préparer un sandwich lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. La jeune femme laissa sa préparation en plan et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Mycroft et deux armoires à glace. Harriet soupira :

-Que voulez vous ?

-Renouvelez ma proposition.

-Vous ne lâchez jamais le morceau ?

-Pas quand il s'agit de la sécurité de mon frère.

-Pourquoi ne lui avez vous pas collé un des deux malabars ?

-Ils ne sont pas là pour ça.

-Et bien moi non plus !

Harriet attrapa le rebord de la porte et esquissa un mouvement pour la refermer mais l'un des gorilles plaqua son énorme main contre le bois. La porte repartit en arrière et cogna contre le mur.

-Je vous conseille de faire ce que je vous dit.

-Non.

Mycroft leva un sourcil puis se tourna vers l'un de ses gorilles qui fit un pas vers la jeune femme. Il l'a saisi par un bras, la souleva sans difficulté et la déposa sur son épaule. Harriette commença à protester énergiquement mais fut quand même balancer dans la berline qui attendait en bas de l'immeuble.

John était entrain de vérifier pour la 15 ème fois ses bagages depuis qu'il avait posé un pied par terre.

-Mon portefeuille dans la poche de ma veste, les clefs données à Madame Hudson, les numéros d'urgence accrochés dans la cuisine, les courses...

-Ca vire au toc, intervint Sherlock.

-Oui, oui j'en étais où ? Mon portefeuille...

La sonnerie retentit coupant court à la réflexion du médecin. Mme Hudson comme à son habitude alla ouvrir et fut surprise de tomber sur une armoire à glace transportant sur son épaule une jeune femme à la limite de l'hystérie. Elle s'écarta néanmoins pour le laisser passer.

-Mme Hudson, veuillez accepter mes excuses pour le désagrément, intervint Mycroft.

-Mais qui est cette jeune femme ?

-La nouvelle assistante de mon frère.

Mycroft monta les escaliers et arriva dans le salon qui avait perdu de son calme.

-Harriet tu es quand même venu ! Déclara naïvement John.

-Arrête de te foutre de ma tête, crachait Harriet, t'as encore fait ton coup en douce !

-Arrête de me rendre responsable de tout ce qui t'arrive !

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité!

-On se calme! Intervint Sherlock. J'aimerai que l'on m'explique ce qui se passe.

Le détective se tourna instinctivement vers son frère qui jouait avec son parapluie et qui lui répondit simplement:

-Ton assistante.

-Au risque de me répéter, je n'ai pas besoin d'assistante.

-Tu as besoin d'un cadre Sherlock!

-Et si on procédait à un vote? Intervint soudainement Harriet. Que ceux qui sont pour, lève la main.

John et Mycroft levèrent la main.

-Qui est contre?

Harriet et Sherlock levèrent la leur.

-Avec une parfaite égalité, je me vois dans l'obligation de déclarer la nullité du projet.

Une petite toux s'éleva alors derrière eux. Ils se tournèrent et aperçurent la logeuse qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

-Si je puis me permettre, Mlle Watson devrait rester, une autre présence féminine pourrait être bénéfique.

-La majorité vient de parler. Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, tout le monde va pouvoir reprendre ses activités. Vos affaires vous seront apportées dans deux heures, dit Mycroft avant de tourner les talons.

John regarda alors sa montre.

-Je suis en retard! Sarah va me tuer.

-Si ça pouvait seulement être vrai!

John attrapa son sac sans prêter attention à ce que sa sœur venait de dire .

-J'allais oublier, je tiens un blog sur les différents cas que l'on a rencontré, si tu pouvais l'entretenir pendant mon absence se serait gentil.

Harriet lui montra son majeur. La porte à peine claquée, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la fenêtre et tenta de l'ouvrir mais le mécanisme refusa de s'ouvrir.

-Attendez il y a une technique spéciale pour l'ouvrir, intervint Sherlock.

La jeune femme se poussa et laissa faire le détective. Après s'être escrimée sur la fenêtre, Harriet eu besoin de quelque chose pour descendre et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva pendu aux bouts des bras de Sherlock Holmes.

-Vous êtes sûr que je suis assez basse ?

-Faites moi confiance, au pire vous risquez une foulure.

-D'accord, alors à trois vous me lâchez. 1 2 3...

Harriet se réceptionna sous le regard des passants. Elle releva alors la tête et fit un bref signe au détective puis se tourna pour reprendre sa marche.

-Bien essayez Mlle Watson. Remontez tout de suite.

Elle se tourna et aperçut le frère du détective qui se tenait sous la tonnelle du restaurant atenant au 221B.

Harriet restait planter derrière la fenêtre, Mycroft avait été contraint de poster deux gorilles près du 221 B afin de dissuader toute tentative de fuite. La jeune femme ruminait sa rage et imaginait son frère larguer dans la fausse aux ours habillé d'un costume en saumon. Elle finit par se détacher de sa contemplation et revint s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. L'appartement était d'un calme olympien, le détective étant sortit pour régler une affaire. Harriet appuya sa tête contre le haut du dossier et se dit que finalement ne rien faire pendant 15 jours n'était peut être pas un mal, elle pourrait s'avancer sur ses autres dossiers. Elle eu soudain une idée, si elle allait faire un petit tour sur le blog que tenait son frère ? Histoire de voir ce qu'il trafiquait ?

Après une petite heure à surfer Harriet avait eu une idée pour emmerder son frère. Il avait décidé qu'elle devait être l'assistante de Sherlock Holmes, très bien, elle allait lui montrer ce qu'était une vraie assistante. La jeune femme se leva et attrapa son manteau accroché à la patère derrière la porte. Elle descendit les escaliers et sortit dans la rue. Elle aperçut un des gorilles posté en face de la maison, qui lui emboîta le pas. La jeune femme déambula dans les rues de Londres jusqu'à tombée sur un magasin de téléphonie mobile. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur et se dirigea immédiatement vers un vendeur qui fut ravis de lui venir en aide. Après avoir fait l'acquisition d'un nouveau smartphone Harriet pu enfin mettre son plan à exécution, elle commença à pianoter avec son stylet sur l'écran tactile et remodela un tant soit peu le blog que son frère avait construit.

Sherlock rentra au 221b, grimpa les escaliers et entra dans le salon où il trouva Harriet en grande conversation avec une femme rousse de forte corpulence. Il ne leur prêta aucune attention et s'assit à son bureau sur lequel se trouvait des fiches bristol. Il regarda le tas de feuilles, elle n'avait pas chômé, mais les cas étaient-ils intéressants? Il s'assit sur sa chaise saisit une feuille et la parcourut rapidement du regard, tout en laissant une oreille traîner sur la conversation des deux femmes.

-Alors quel est votre problème?

-C'est mon chat.

-Votre chat.

-Oui, il a disparut depuis une semaine.

-Vous savez les chats sont très indépendant, il va certainement revenir de lui même.

-Non, je suis sûr qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

La femme rousse se rapprocha du bord du fauteuil et baissa d'un ton.

-C'est mon chien.

-Votre chien maintenant?

-Oui, vous comprenez ça faisait 7 ans que je l'avais, et c'était comme mon bébé vous voyez.

-Pas vraiment.

-Un jour j'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour lui d'avoir un petit frère et j'ai donc adopté Belzébuth.

-Charmant prénom.

-J'ai bien vu que le courant ne passait pas entre eux, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler, comme tous les frères et sœurs font, vous savez.

-Malheureusement.

-J'aurais du intervenir, pleurnicha la femme, mais j'ai laissé les choses s'envenimer et maintenant mon bébé à disparut et je suis sur que son frère à fait le coup.

-Vous voulez dire votre chien ?

-Oui, Mr Holmes je vous en supplie il faut que vous l'interrogiez!

Harriet faillit explosé de rire.

-Non, répondit simplement le détective.

-Mais...

-Monsieur Holmes est très occupé, je suis désolée vous aller devoir vous tourner vers la police, nous vous recontacterons si la situation se débloque.

La jeune femme se leva et d'un geste de la main invita la femme rousse à sortir. Elle la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte qu'elle referma avec un soupire puis remonta à l'étage. Harriet jeta un coup d'oeil à Sherlock, le détective était entrain de lire les fiches. Elle se rassit dans un des fauteuils. Elle avait retenu une chose de sa lecture, il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir et il fallait se tenir prêt quand celui-ci déciderait d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Vous ne remplacerez jamais John, dit-il soudain.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

-Vous mentez.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça?

-Vous avez été surfer sur la page web de votre frère afin de vous renseigner sur mes méthodes de travail, vous avez ensuite élaborer le plan idiot de vouloir faire passer John pour un nul, tout ça pour vous venger. C'est pathétique et les cas que vous m'avez présenté son ennuyeux.

-Vous ne voulez pas de mon aide?

-Non !

-Très bien, alors je vais téléphoner à l'inspecteur Lestrade et lui dire que vous n'avez pas voulu prendre connaissance du cas parce que vous ne voulez pas de mon aide.

Sherlock grommela dans sa barbe. Présence Indésirable, encore plus pénible que son frère.

-C'est la dernière fois que vous m'aidez, est-ce claire ?

-Comme vous voulez.

Harriet lui tendit une fiche qu'elle avait soigneusement gardé et que le détective lui arracha des mains.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà un chapitre tout chaud, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Merci à 3lys3 et ahotep84 et aux autres lecteurs!  
**  
**Enjoy!**

Chapitre 2 : Nous n'irons plus au Yard...

Sherlock Holmes sortit de sa chambre drapé de sa robe de chambre bleue et descendit au salon pour prendre des nouvelles de son expérience. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine Harriet était entrain de prendre son petit déjeuner un journal étaler à coté d'elle. Ils s'ignorèrent royalement. Le détective ouvrit le frigo et constata que quelque chose de très important manquait à l'appel: son expérience. Sherlock soupira fortement, il en avait marre qu'on y tripote.

-Mme Hudson! Hurla-t-il.

N'ayant pas de réponse immédiate, Sherlock sortit de la cuisine et se posta sur le pallier.

-Mme Hudson ! répéta-t-il.

-Qu'avez vous à crier comme ça!

-Où est-ce que vous l'avez mise?

-Je ne comprends rien de ce que vous me raconter!

-Où est mon expérience!

-Laquelle? Vous en avez tellement.

-Celle qui était dans le frigo !

-Je n'y est pas touchée, et ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui m'en ait manqué.

Sherlock retourna à la cuisine, si Mme Hudson n'y avait pas touché, Présence Indésirable avait du le faire. Le détective se planta devant Harriet et lui arracha le journal qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

-Où est-ce qu'elle est?

-De quoi est-ce que vous me parler?

-De mon expérience qui était dans le frigo!

-Je n'en ai vu aucune.

-Elle était en plein milieu, et sachant que vous n'êtes pas aveugle, vous y avez touché !

Le détective se tourna vers l'évier et aperçut le bocal dans lequel se trouvait, il y a encore peu, son expérimentation.

-Et ça qu'est ce que c'est!

Harriet pinça ses lèvres, il commençait a être agaçant.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est vous le génie dans cette pièce !

-Sherlock pourquoi vous mettez vous dans un état pareille, intervint Mme Hudson.

-Ceci est le bocal dans lequel se trouvait l'expérience, comme vous avez pu le constater celui-ci est vide donc c'est que l'une d'entre vous l'a touché.

La jeune femme eu soudain une suée froide. Elle baissa son regard sur son bol. Elle avait trouvé ça étrange de garder des céréales au frigo, mais n'avait pas poussée le raisonnement plus loin.

-Qui avait-il dans ce fameux bocal? Osa-t-elle demander.

-Des punaises.

Harriet se mit une main devant la bouche. Elle avait cru que c'était des céréales au chocolat.

-Vous allez bien Harriet? Vous êtes toute pâle, s'enquit Mme Hudson.

-Vous les avez mangé! S'écria Sherlock en s'appuyant sur la table.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous les rendre tout de suite!

Harriet était assise dans l'un des Chesterfield et essayait de ne plus penser à l'incident du matin, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Certainement le détective qui revenait de sa ronde. Harriet se risqua à ouvrir un œil et aperçut Sherlock avec une mine renfrognée. Il se dirigea vers son pupitre prit son violon et commença à jouer un air de marche funèbre. Après quelques instants il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Harriet qui gisait toujours dans le fauteuil.

-Watson vous n'avez jamais été au Yard?

-Qu'est ce que vous avez derrière la tête?

-Et bien puisque vous êtes mon assistante, c'est votre travail de me ramener des dossiers.

-Je suis votre assistante quand ça vous arrange et de toute façon je ne crois pas être en état de me lever.

- On s'arrêtera à la pharmacie, il y en a une sur le chemin.

Sherlock et Harriet arrivèrent sur le parvis du Yard. Le détective s'arrêta un instant et admira la façade de l'immeuble.

-Un problème ? Lui demanda la jeune femme.

-Je réfléchis, ce qui ne doit pas vous arrivez souvent.

-Vous ne venez pas avec moi ?

-Je veux voir si vous êtes capable d'arriver à la cheville de votre frère, ce que je doute fortement. Vous aller me ramener l'affaire sur laquelle l'équipe de l'inspecteur Lestrade travaille. Je vous laisse 30 minutes.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il s'éloigna et disparut dans la foule laissant la jeune femme seule sur le parvis se demandant encore ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle soupira fortement puis se dirigea vers l'entrée et pénétra dans un immense hall. Elle repéra un inspecteur préposé à l'accueil et se marcha vers lui.

-Bonjour, je souhaiterais voir l'inspecteur Lestrade.

-Pour quel motif ?

-Audit.

Le flic en face d'elle ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et sa machoir faillit se décrocher. Il commença à triturer le bureau et se mit à bafouillé des phrase incompréhensible.

-Mais vous...

-N'êtes pas annoncer, pour que certains papiers compromettants disparaissent., non merci. Alors quel étage ?

-Euh... 4ème.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, son cœur battait la chamade, elle s'engouffra dans l'un des appareils et appuya sur le bouton qui la conduisit à destination. Les portes en métal s'ouvrirent sur un open space où des agents tapaient sur leur clavier d'ordinateur et répondaient au téléphone. Elle avisa un bureau , séparé des autres par une baie vitrée dans lequel se trouvait un homme au cheveux grisonnants qui discutait avec une femme et un homme. N'ayant aucune autre information de la part du détective, la jeune présuma que se devait être l'inspecteur Lestrade. Harriet fit quelques pas avant d'être arrêté par une femme blonde d'âge moyen.

-Vous chercher quelqu'un?

-L'inspecteur Lestrade.

-Vous venez pour quoi?

Harriet lâcha le mot de passe. La femme blonde se mit presque au garde-à-vous et l'escorta jusqu'au bureau où elle fut introduite. Les trois regards convergèrent vers la jeune femme qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur et entendit le déclic de fermeture.

-Une audit ? Demanda Lestrade, mais personne ne nous à prévenu.

Harriet prit une grande inspiration puis dit:

-En fait c'est Sherlock Holmes qui m'envoie.

-Il nous colle une audit aux miches ? Demanda Anderson.

Sally Donovan soupira, heureusement que c'était un bon coup.

-Elle est envoyée pour essayer de nous soutirer l'affaire. Il est passé où l'autre ? Le Taré l'a découpé en rondelles et l'a jeté dans la Tamise ?

-Mon frère se porte bien, il est simplement partit en vacances avec sa fiancée.

-Et vous avez accepté de votre plein gré de devenir l'assistante du Taré ?

-Non.

Sally Donovan hocha la tête avec compassion.

-Vous allez me communiquer l'affaire ?

L'inspecteur Lestrade intervint.

-Avec tout le respect que je dois à Sherlock Holmes, nous n'avons pas besoin de ses compétences sur cette affaire.

Harriet pinça ses lèvres visiblement contrarié, son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse, elle ne pouvait pas échouer maintenant, cinq minutes s'était à peine écoulées, Sherlock lui ferait la misère si elle abandonnait si près du but. Elle finit par ajouter:

-Bien, je crois qu'il va falloir que je trouve quelque chose pour détourner son attention. Je vous prie de m'excuser de vous avoir déranger. Bonne journée.

Harriet esquissa un pas vers la porte.

-Attendez une seconde. Qu'entendiez vous par « détourner son attention ».

-Et bien comme Mr Holmes à l'air d'aimer traîner dans vos pattes et que je vois bien que ça vous ennui je vais devoir trouver quelque chose qui lui donne matière à réfléchir.

-Vous voulez dire que vous allez lui fabriquer un cas ?

-Je vais essayer tout du moins.

Donovan et Anderson se lancèrent un regard entendu.

-Attendez une seconde, on va vous donner quelque chose.

Donovan et Anderson sortirent en trombe du bureau et se mirent à courir partout dans l'open space. Watson regarda sa montre, il lui restait 22 minutes. Le légiste lui donna enfin le cas qu'ils avaient concocté avec sa "collègue". Il était emballé dans une pochette bleue nuit et avait l'air conséquent. La jeune femme rangea le cas dans son sac et prit congé du trio puis se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Elle regarda encore sa montre : plus que 20 minutes. Les portes en métal s'ouvrirent et Harriet s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Elle allait appuyer sur le zéro lorsqu'elle se ravisa et appuya sur le -1, les morgues se trouvaient souvent en sous-sol. Elle finit par atterrir dans un couloir au mur percé de portes à hublots et commença sa progression. Elle jeta des coups d'oeil au travers des vitres ronde, mais les médecins légistes semblaient avoir disparut.

-Puis-je vous aider ?

L'éclat de voix soudain la fit tressaillir, Harriet se tourna et aperçut une femme au longs cheveux châtain.

-Je pense que oui. Le lieutenant Lestrade m'a envoyé chercher le rapport d'autopsie de la dernière victime.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en charge de ce dossier, c'est Anderson et il est monté il y a quelques minutes.

-Je suis nouvelle, vous savez, l'inspecteur m'a demandé de descendre, peut être que votre collègue a oublié un papier. Ils avaient très occupé avec deux hommes.

-Oh ! Vous voulez parler de Sherlock Holmes et John Watson, je vais vous chercher une copie de l'autopsie tout de suite.

La jeune femme brune reparut cinq minutes plus tard avec une autre pochette. Il ne restait plus que cinq minutes.

-Je vous remercie pour votre aide, je file, ils doivent s'impatienter.

Harriet tourna les talons mais Molly Hopper la retint quelques secondes.

-Quand vous verrez Sherlock Holmes, dites lui que je serais seule mercredi à 15h00, il comprendra.

La jeune femme se dépêcha de retourner vers l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin dehors, elle s'arrêta un instant sur le parvis et repéra le détective qui se tenait debout un peu en retrait, il suivait les passants du regard et était très certainement entrain de les analyser. Harriet se planta devant lui et lui tendit l'énorme pochette qu'elle avait retiré de son sac. Sherlock fronça immédiatement les sourcils et la jeune femme su qu'il ne croirait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il y a avait à l'intérieur. Le détective consultant consentit à jeter un œil au cas. Il ouvrit la pochette et parcourut la première feuille qui lui arracha un soupir d'exaspération et le verdict tomba.

-J'avais raison depuis le début, vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité. Ce cas a été monté de toute pièce et si vous aviez pris le temps de le feuilleté vous vous en seriez rendu compte.

-Je sais.

-Et vous avez le culot de me dire que vous savez?

-Oui il fallait bien faire diversion, c'est moi qui leur ais suggéré de vous créer un cas pour avoir la paix. Ah ! Et j'allais oublier, quand je suis descendu à la morgue une légiste m'a demandé de vous dire qu'elle serait seule mercredi à 15h00. Elle a ajouté que vous comprendriez avant de me remettre un rapport d'autopsie. J'ai envie d'une tasse de thé pas vous ?

Harriet contourna le détective qui la regarda un instant s'éloigner. Il fallait admettre que Présence Indésirable avait fait preuve d'un peu de jugeote. Mais c' était la chance du débutant, elle allait sans nul doute finir par le décevoir, après tout ce n'était qu'une femme. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il lui accorde le moindre crédit, John aurait fait pareille, n'est ce pas?


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à ahotep84 et Breathingisboring pour leur review. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire autant que les deux autres.**

Chapitre 3: Who is it?

Harriet était installée confortablement dans un des Chesterfield du salon, entrain de lire un dossier que son patron lui avait envoyer un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Harriet entendit des pas dans l'escalier et se leva pour accueillir le nouveau client.

-Monsieur Parker, Harriet Watson, je vous en prie prenez place.

-Vous n'êtes pas censé être un homme ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Les journaux parle d'un coéquipier un certain John Watson. Vous le remplacez? Vous êtes de sa famille?

-Vous êtes venu pour discuter de John Watson où exposer votre cas ?

-Je parierais pour sa femme, vous n'avez aucun air de ressemblance.

-Bravo, vous devriez vous aussi vous lancer dans la carrière de détective consultant.

-Vous croyez ?

-Watson, virez le !

-Mr Holmes s'inquiète c'est bon signe.

Harriet fit un geste montrant la sortie au client mais celui-ci semblait avoir prit racine.

-Attendez ! Vous n'avez même pas écouter mon cas.

-Le cas de disparition ? Votre homme à ouvert un restaurant dans le village voisin avec sa maîtresse, vous devriez lire les journaux un peu plus souvent.

-Mais comment...

-Votre accent, l'acte de disparition et l'ouverture du restaurant intervenant à trois jours d'intervalle avec pour non « Sheep » référence non seulement aux prix pratiqués mais aussi à l'ancienne profession du patron.

Sherlock se leva et se dirigea vers la patère qui soutenait son manteau, il passa devant Harriet et Parker et sortit du 221b sans un mot de plus.

-Il a fini ?

-Il a résolu votre cas non ?

-Oui. Vous pensiez vraiment que je pourrais...

-Bonne journée Mr Parker.

Une fois débarrasser du client Harriet se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et retourna à son dossier pour peu de temps. Son téléphone portable ne tarda pas à vibrer. La jeune femme se saisie de l'appareil et lu le message qui venait de lui être envoyé.

_-J'aimerai vous offrir un café. JM._

La jeune femme regarda le message intriguer puis répondit :

_-Je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de numéro. HW.  
_

_-vous croyez Harriet Watson?JM_

_-On se connaît ? HW._

_-Vous non mais moi oui. JM._

Harriet commença à avoir des suées froides.

_-Qui êtes vous et que me voulez vous ?HW_

_-Je suis un ami de Sherlock Holmes et j'aimerai vous offrir un café. JM_

Harriet n'avait pas du tout confiance, elle connaissait à peine le détective mais d'instinct elle se dit que celui-ci ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'ami à part son frère.

_-je dois décliner votre offre. HW_

_-vous voyez la tâche sur votre pull ?JM_

Harriet baissa son regard et aperçut une tâche rouge en plein milieu de sa poitrine.

_-C'est un viseur de sniper, si vous ne sortez pas d'ici deux minutes, je vous tue. JM_

_-Et qu'est ce qui me dit qu'il y a vraiment une arme au bout du viseur ? HW_

Le point rouge se volatilisa pour aller se poser sur un bêcher qui vola en éclat. Harriet se baissa instinctivement.

_-Prenez votre manteau et n'essayez pas de prévenir Holmes. JM._

La jeune femme s'exécuta. Elle enfila son manteau le cœur battant et sortit de la maison.

_-Prenez la première à droite. JM._

Harriet déambulait dans les rues de Londres et se retrouva bientôt sur une place bondée. Il fallait qu'elle tente quelque chose. Elle tenait toujours son téléphone devant elle afin de lire les instructions que lui envoyait le mystérieux « ami ». Elle sélectionna le nom du détective dans la liste des contacts et commença à taper un message. Il y eu une légère détonation, la jeune femme venait juste d'envoyer son message lorsque la femme qui marchait devant elle s'écroula d'un coup. Harriet vit avec stupeur une flaque rouge s'étendre sous sa tête, la femme était prise de convulsions puis plus s'arrêta brusquement de bouger. Les gens pris de panique se mirent à crier et à courir dans tous les sens. Il y eu une autre détonation. Harriet tressauta, elle entendit l'impact juste à côté d'elle, un homme s'effondra à son tour. La jeune femme n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il y eu bientôt des hurlements de sirènes dans le lointain. Elle sentit alors quelqu'un la prendre fermement par le bras et la tirer en avant. La jeune femme se retourna une dernière fois et vit la femme qui se trouvait devant gisant sur le flanc, les yeux grands ouverts. L'homme qui la tenait par le bras la fit rentrer dans un immeuble par la porte de service, il traversèrent une cuisine, arrivèrent dans un couloir emprunter par le personnel, qui semblait visiblement ne pas les voir, grimpèrent un escalier et débarquèrent dans le hall d'un hôtel chic. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lounge où Harriet fut déposée dans un fauteuil club en face d'un homme brun habillé sur-mesure. Il était entrain de siroté une tasse de thé. Il reposa sa tasse regarda un court instant Harriet en silence puis ajouta.

-J'espère que vous êtes fière de vous.

Il se leva et tendit sa main vers la jeune femme.

-James Moriarty, consultant pour criminels. John nous avait caché qu'il avait une soeur aussi charmante.

-Il est entrain de faire du rentre dedans? Alors que quelques secondes plus tôt il voulait me tuer? Pensa Harriet complétement paniquer.

Ils furent soudainement interrompu par le vibreur du portable de la jeune femme.

-Je vois que vous avez eu le temps d'envoyer votre message. Donnez moi votre téléphone.

Harriet hésita une seconde.

-Dépêchez vous où je vous fait casser vos ravissants doigts un par un.

La jeune femme lui tendit l'appareil. Moriarty s'en saisit et lu le message que le détective avait envoyé. L'homme eu un sourire puis répondit.

-Je vais le garder jusqu'à la fin de notre entretien, j'ai envie qu'il s'inquiète un peu.

-Je ne crois pas que Holmes fasse grand cas de mon sort.

-Pas encore, mais quand il va savoir que je m'intéresse à vous, vous allez devenir Miss Sexy. Sherlock Holmes est comme un enfant se désintéressant d'un jeu, lorsqu'un autre camarade s'en approche celui-ci redevient soudainement le centre de l'attention.

-Vous allez m'engager?

-Ca vous plairait de travailler pour moi?

-Seulement si vous doublez mon salaire.

Moriarty émit un petit rire.

-Vous me plaisez Mademoiselle Watson, mais j'ai d'autres projets pour vous, avec une finalité plus grandiose.

-Plus grandiose?

-Détruire Sherlock Holmes.

Harriet fronça les sourcils et Moriarty ajouta:

-Ne soyez pas presser de savoir comment vous allez finir.

Il se leva et lui tendit son téléphone qui continuait de vibrer.

-Au plaisir de vous revoir Watson.

La jeune femme resta quelques minutes à réfléchir sur ce qui venait de se passer, et surtout à essayer de retrouver l'usage de ses jambes. Son portable n'arrêtait pas de vibrer mais elle semblait ne plus l'entendre. Tout ça à cause de John, mais ça rancœur n'était pas là, elle était juste fatiguée. Elle finit par se lever et rentra au 221b.

Harriet arriva enfin devant la porte du 221B. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis poussa la porte. Elle avait à peine mis un pied dans la maison, que Sherlock déboula du première étage.

-Je vous ai envoyé 127 messages, ça vous aurait brûlé les doigts de m'en envoyer un ?

-Je vais bien.

-Bien sûr que non, vous n'allez pas bien. Déshabillez-vous.

-Quoi ? Mais on est dans l'entrée.

-Peut importe, il faut que je vous examine.

-Holmes, calmez vous s'il avait voulu me tuer je ne serait pas devant vous!

Sherlock avait déboutonné le manteau d'Harriet et s'attaquait maintenant à son pull.

-Il vous aurait injecté le virus Ebola que vous n'auriez rien vu. Il ne vous à rien dit à ce sujet?

-Non, il ne m'a fait part d'aucun plan, il voulait simplement voir à quoi je ressemblais.

Sherlock attrapa le T-shirt de la jeune femme et le lui enleva d'un geste rapide.

-Vraiment? Est-ce qu'il a eu l'air de prendre des mesures? D'examiner une partie de votre anatomie où quoi que ce soit d'autre?

-Non, il m'a demandé si je voulais travailler pour lui.

-Vraiment? Mais pourquoi? Vous ne servez à rien. Vous avez accepté? J'espère que non, le pauvre.

Harriet émit un soupir d'offuscation et c'est à ce moment là que Mme Hudson, attirée par les éclats de voix, fit son apparition.

-Sherlock que faites vous à cette pauvre Harriet?

-Je l'examine, ça ne se voit pas?

-Moi tout ce que je vois c'est que vous êtes dans le vestibule et qu'Harriet est à moitié nue.

-Il ne faut pas perdre de temps.

-Holmes, votre logeuse est entrain de vous dire qu'il n'est pas décent de s'envoyer en l'air dans le vestibule.

-Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je répète que je suis marié à mon travail!

-Très bien, très bien, je vous laisse tranquille.

Après cinq minutes passer à examiner son assistante sous toutes les coutures Sherlock du se rendre à l'évidence que Moriarty n'était pas encore passé à l'action et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait. Qu'avait il en tête pour Présence Indésirable? Il remonta à l'étage suivit de la jeune femme dont le portable se mit à vibrer.

_-Qu'est ce que je vous avait dit. JM._


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à Breathingisboring pour ça review. Et maintenant le nouveau chapitre! Enjoy !**

Chapitre 4 : J'ai la mémoire qui flanche...

John avait fait croire à Sarah qu'il avait oublié son écharpe dans la chambre. Il était remonté et après s'être assuré que la jeune femme ne le suivait pas, avait sorti son téléphone portable et avait composé le numéro de sa sœur. Après quelques sonneries la voix d' Harriet retentit.

-Salut sœurette.

-Je croyais que tu devais te déconnecter pendant 15 jours ?

-C'est ce que je fais.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu entrain de murmurer ?

-Je... j'ai une extinction voix.

-Encore entrain de mentir. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Prendre des nouvelles. Sherlock n'est pas trop invivable ?

-John une invasion de cafard est invivable, Holmes à dépasser ce stade depuis longtemps et puis tu avais omis de me parler de son grand ami Jim Moriarty, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais des vacances c'était pour...

Le médecin entendit alors un bruit de vaisselle cassée, ce qui permis de changer de sujet.

-Tout va bien ?

-Euh...oui, répondit évasivement sa sœur.

-Je ne sais plus si je t'avais parler du blog.

-Rapidement.

-Se serait bien que tu t'en occupes un peu, que tu relates les cas intéressants.

-Hmm, Hmm.

-Je te dérange ?

-Holmes reposez ça immédiatement ! Hurla Harriet.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui, un temps magnifique, je suis contente de t'avoir eu au téléphone, profite bien de tes vacances et passe le bonjour à Sarah.

le docteur entendit le téléphone tomber sur le canapé et en fond sonore la conversation suivante :

-Holmes posez ces couteaux ! Vous n'êtes pas au cirque !

-C'est une expérience ! Je teste les réflexes d'une femme de 70 ans !

-Oh ! Sherlock, je n'ai que 60 ans!

Le calme était revenu au 221b, Sherlock Holmes étant parti en vadrouille, Mme Hudson et Harriet purent enfin souffler devant une tasse de thé et des gâteaux secs. Elles étaient entrain de parler de la pluie et du beau temps lorsque la sonnette retenti.

-Se doit être un client, dit la logeuse en se levant pour aller ouvrir.

Harriet ne dit rien, elle savait très bien qu'il n'y avait pas de rendez vous aujourd'hui, elle espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas Moriarty. Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier, le martèlement de talons hauts, la jeune femme se sentit soulager. Elle vit alors entrer une femme mince et élancer, habiller d'un tailleur gris griffé, ses cheveux bruns étaient retenu en arrière en un élégant chignon. Ses lèvres peintes en rouge esquissèrent un léger sourire et elle tendit sa main ganté de cuire vers Harriet qui s'en saisit.

-Enchanté, Irène Adler.

-Harriet Watson, que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Sherlock et John ne sont pas là?

Harriet se força à sourire elle en avait marre de répéter tout le temps la même chose, ils ne pouvaient pas s'accommoder de la personne en face d'eux !

-John est parti en vacances. Quant à Mr Holmes, il est en ce moment même avec l'inspecteur Lestrade.

-Et que faites vous ici?

-Je suis l'assistante remplaçante.

-Ah! Je vois,dit-elle en détaillant Harriet.

La jeune femme plissa les lèvres visiblement agacer par l'attitude de la nouvelle venue.

-Vous avez un cas à soumettre à Mr Holmes ?

-Oui, mais je préfère avoir un tête à tête avec lui, je vais l'appeler ne vous en faites pas. Ravis de vous avoir rencontrer.

Harriet resta silencieuse mais intérieurement elle écumait de rage. On l'avait obligé à être l'assistante de Sherlock Holmes et elle avait l'impression que maintenant qu'elle y était tout le monde s'en fichait. Elle se rassit dans le Chesterfield et se mit à bouder.

Le détective rentra une heure plus tard avec la femme brune qu'Harriet avait rencontré. Il débarqua dans le salon sans lui prêter attention

-Tu dis que Charles Milverton sera présent à la soirée de l'ambassadeur?

-C'est le cas que je lui ai donné, pensa Harriet, et il a dit que ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Harriet eu un sourire.

-Je suis marié à mon travail, tu parles! Elle n'a eu qu'à agiter ses long cils soyeux et le tour était joué.

-Oui, et il y aura un comité d'accueil. Il a recruté Sergei Gregorovitch pour le spectacle.

-Je vais prévenir mon frère pour qu'il fasse fouiller l'ambassade et qu'il renforce le service de sécurité.

-Tu crois que ça suffira ?

-Non, ils ont du se faire engager dans le personnel de service sous de faux noms et certainement seront-ils grimés.

-Et c'est là que tes yeux acérés vont rentrer en jeu.

-Oui.

-J'en suis toute excitée.

Irène s'approcha du détective mais celui-ci se tourna vers Harriet qui semblait avoir réapparut dans son univers.

-Harriet vous restez ici.

-Bien sûr Holmes.

La jeune femme prit son téléphone et envoya un message. Le portable du détective se mit alors à vibrer.

_-Je te rappel que Mlle Watson est ton assistante. M._

_-C'est trop dangereux. S._

-Un problème? Demanda Irène.

-Un léger contre temps.

_-Tu as besoin d'elle. M._

_-J'ai surtout besoin qu'elle reste en vie. John a fait une erreur de jugement sa sœur est encore trop fragile et il ne s'en rend même pas compte. S._

_-Ca ne te ressemble pas de faire attention aux autres. M._

_-Laisse moi tranquille. S._

le portable d'Harriet se mit à son tour à vibrer.

_-Vous n'accompagnez pas Sherlock. M._

Harriet regarda le message abasourdi, elle était vraiment prise pour une marionnette. Si John se laissait ainsi ballotter, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça avec elle. La jeune femme releva la tête et croisa le regard du détective.

-Bon on y vas? Demanda Irène.

-Attend moi devant j'ai quelque chose à régler.

Il attendit que la femme brune soit partit avant d'enchaîner.

-Watson vous savez...

-Je suis entrain de tirer des conclusions. Si vous pouviez sortir de la pièce votre présence m'incommode.

Sherlock entendit la voix de la jeune femme trembler sous la colère.

-S'il vous arrive quelque chose votre frère m'en tiendra pour responsable.

-Alors d'en ce cas là, arrêtez de m'utilisez quand ça vous chante !

Le détective haussa les épaule, rajusta le col de son manteau puis tourna les talons et sortit du 221B.

Harriet était entrain de ronger son frein, elle avait lu ses mails, répondu à son patron, accepter un rendez vous le lendemain pour une audit, et commencer son rapport sur sa dernière visite, le tout en pestant contre la terre entière. Des pas se firent alors entendre dans l'escalier, la jeune femme ni prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci entre dans le salon. Harriet leva distraitement la tête puis se rendant compte de la présence de son visiteur se leva d'un bond. Elle resta ensuite planter près du fauteuil ne sachant que faire. Moriarty la regardait d'un visage impassible, il avait revêtu un smoking, allait-il à l'ambassade?

-Je vois que Sherlock vous à encore abandonner.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute, nos deux frères nous ont un peu forcés la main.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous disiez tout à l'heure.

Harriet se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis ajouta:

-Je ne vous ai pas proposé de vous asseoir.

D'un geste elle désigna un fauteuil que Moriarty regarda avec une moue boudeuse.

-Cela aurait été avec plaisir mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour des bavardages.

-Nous? Répéta Harriet d'une voix mal assurer.

-Je vous emmène à la petite sauterie qui se tient à l'ambassade. J'y ai des affaires en cours et comme vous avez l'air disponible je me suis dit que je testerais bien vos compétences de cavalière. Je vous ai amené un petit cadeau pour l'occasion.

Moriarty tendit une boîte à la jeune femme qui hésita à s'en saisir.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a ni bombe ni poison, simplement une robe, enfin pour l'instant.

Sherlock et Irène venaient d'arriver à l'ambassade. Mycroft et l'inspecteur Lestrade les attendaient à l'entrée affublé de leur smoking. Le détective laissa Irène s'occuper des formalités de communication, passa devant eux sans les voir et disparut dans la foule qui se pressait pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Il fallait faire vite. Le détective arriva dans la salle principale où un brouhaha de conversations s'échappait. Sherlock se fondit dans la masse, se déplaçant entre les groupes, scannant la foule à la recherche de Milverton et l'autre terroriste.

Irène s'était fait distancer, Sherlock était dans son monde et plus personne ne semblait exister comme d'habitude, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de le garder à l'oeil. La jeune femme avait sorti son téléphone et arpentait la salle à la recherche du Maître Chanteur. Elle ne tarda pas à débusquer. Elle repéra Milverton au milieu d'un petit groupe de personnes Elle se saisit de son téléphone portable et envoya un message au détective, puis tel un chat s'approcha de l'homme.

-Charles, que faite vous ici?

L'homme se tourna et découvrit Irène qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Ma chère Irène, quel plaisir de vous revoir. Vous êtes toujours aussi resplendissante.

-Arrêtez vous allez me faire rougir.

-Alors que me vaut votre présence ici ?

Irène lança un regard furtif par dessus l'épaule de Charles Milverton et aperçut Sherlock.

-Et bien, j'ai bien réfléchi, à votre proposition et si vous êtes toujours intéressez nous pourrions peut être en rediscuter ce soir.

-Ce serait avec plaisir mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir.

-Vous avez trouvé des choses croustillantes sur l'ambassadeur ?

-Vous n'avez pas idée, lui dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

-Je meure d'envie de le savoir, ne pourriez vous pas me donner un avant goût?

La jeune femme fit une moue boudeuse.

-Vous savez que je ne peux rien vous refusez, mais là je ne peux vraiment rien dire. Excusez moi je dois y aller.

Sherlock qui avait assisté à la scène de loin se rapprocha.

-Alors ?

-Il se doute de quelques chose.

Ils regardèrent Milverton s'introduire dans un autre groupe, s'esclaffant et sirotant sa coupe de champagne. Le détective au regard aiguiser remarqua alors que l'homme jetait des regards furtifs autour de lui et plus particulièrement à un homme roux avec une moustache bien taillée. Il saisit son téléphone portable et envoya un message à Lestrade.

_-Homme roux à moustache dans groupe avec femme en robe rouge et deux hommes blonds près de la 4ème fenêtre en partant de la porte d'entrée. S._

Sherlock et Irène s'approchèrent de l'homme, il fallait faire vite et bien, sans éveiller les soupçons. Le détective aperçut alors une jeune femme châtain claire en robe grise. Harriet Watson? Que fichait elle ici? Il lui avait expressément interdit de venir. Il planta Irène au milieu de la salle et se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

-Où est-ce que tu vas? Lui demanda Irène.

Mais sa question resta sans réponse. Elle suivit le détective des yeux et aperçut ce que Sherlock avait vu: Harriet Watson. Celui-ci arriva près du groupe dans lequel la jeune femme s'était incrustée, la saisit par le bras et l'emmena un peu plus loin.

-Watson je vous avait dit de rester au 221B.

-J'accompagne quelqu'un.

Le détective releva soudainement la tête.

Où se cachait-Il? Et où était Milverton? Merde! Watson était une diversion. Rapide coup d'oeil, l'homme roux s'était écarté de son groupe et il regardait... Sherlock suivit la direction indiquée, une porte qui se referme, les pièces du puzzle s'emboîte une à une. Le scandales de corruption et de trafics d'armes qui a frappé l'ambassadeur il y a plus d'un an, le soudain vol de documents et la disparition d'un employé, la présence de Milverton Maître es chantage et Moriarty qui sort de sa tanière. L'ambassadeur est mouillé jusqu'au cou et Moriarty est là pour effacer les preuves. Le détective s'élance, il traverse la salle en courant en évitant les convives et arrive à la porte, il l'ouvre et se retrouve dans un couloir désert bardé de porte.

Harriet voit le détective filer comme un météore vers une porte dérobée, bientôt suivit par un homme roux qui n'a pas l'air de lui vouloir du bien. Elle ouvre la pochette que Moriarty lui a offert et attrape son téléphone portable. La jeune femme se met à taper frénétiquement sur les touches. Où est Adler? Elle la repère près de la porte par où tout le monde semble s'échapper et décide d'emboîter le pas à tout le monde.

Irène à enlever ses hauts talons qu'elle a abandonné au milieu du couloir et a relevé sa robe pour pouvoir se déplacer plus facilement. Le couloir dans lequel elle se trouve n'est éclairé que par la lumière des réverbères qui passe par les fenêtres donnant sur la rue. L'homme roux est en face d'elle, il ne l'a pas entendu. Il s'arrête soudainement et entrouvre une porte par laquelle il glisse le canon d'une arme. La jeune femme se dit qu'il n'est plus le temps à la discrétion. Elle relève un peu plus sa robe et se met à courir en direction du rouquin. L'homme la repère enfin, un peu tard, Adler lui colle un coup de pied à l'estomac. Le gars se recule, le souffle couper mais il a vite fait de se remettre de ses émotions. Irène attaque de nouveau, cette fois-ci l'homme esquive et lui attrape la jambe. Il l'a fait pivoter sur elle même et la plaque contre le mur. La jeune femme sent alors deux énormes mains lui enserrer le cou. Elle essai de se dégager mais l'homme est plus fort qu'elle. Elle entend alors une détonation, l'étreinte se relâche et l'homme finit par s'écrouler sur le sol. Irène tourne sa tête et aperçoit Harriet, la jeune femme tiens une arme qu'elle finit par abaisser quelques secondes plus tard, elle prend une grande inspiration puis s'approche.

Charles Milverton entre dans un bureau et se dirige vers la fenêtre. La soirée ne s'était pas déroulée selon ses plans et il était temps de filer avant que cela ne dégénère. Il attrape la poignée de la fenêtre et essaye de la tournée mais celle-ci refusa catégoriquement de s'ouvrir. Il se dirige alors vers la voisine et recommença l'opération mais comme sa congénère elle resta hermétiquement fermée. Une voix s'éleva alors derrière lui, qui le fit se retourner pour découvrit un homme aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs pointant un revolver dans sa direction.

-Vous aviez l'intention de nous fausser compagnie, dit celui-ci calmement.

-Il est temps pour moi de me retirer du jeu et de disparaître.

-Vous avez fait l'erreur de menacer l'un de mes clients, alors je vous donne raison sur un point, il faut que vous disparaissiez.

Moriarty fait reculer le chien de son arme et va pour appuyer sur la détente lorsque la porte s'ouvre avec fracas et laisse passer Sherlock Holmes.

-Pour une fois vous tomber bien ! S'exclame Milverton qui essai toujours d'ouvrir discrètement la fenêtre.

Un coup de feu retentit alors, mais il n'était pas de Moriarty et provenait hors de la pièce. Profitant de la distraction Milverton réussit à briser la fenêtre et à sauter par l'ouverture. Jim Moriarty vide son chargeur mais il est déjà trop tard. Il se tourne alors vers Sherlock.

-Vous n'avez fait qu'aggraver votre cas Sherlock Holmes, je vous laisse en vie uniquement parce que mon arme est vide, mais sachez que la prochaine fois vous serez la victime étendu dans sa marre de sang.

Les gyrophares des voitures de police zèbre la nuit de leurs couleurs bleu et rouge, les policiers et lieutenants prennent les dépositions des témoins, la police scientifique relève les différents indices et embarque le corps de Sergei Gregorovitch pour l'autopsie.

Harriet est assise sur le rebord de l'arrière d'une ambulance, un médecin l'a examiné et lui à passer une couverture autour des épaules. Une fois l'examen finit, l'inspecteur Lestrade prend la relève.

-Il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez comment vous avez fait pour vous retrouver avec une arme, alors que le service de sécurité avait été renforcé.

Il lui agite le revolver contenu dans une pochette en plastique transparent sous le nez.

-Disons que ce soir je ne travaillais pas pour Mr Holmes, c'est tout ce que vous saurez.

Lestrade la regarda d'un air suspicieux.

-Je vous enverrais une copie de mon port d'arme demain à la première heure, si ça peu vous rassurer.

-Je l'attends avec impatience.

Lestrade s'éloigna avec l'arme envelopper dans un sac en plastique. Harriet saisit alors son portable et compose un numéro.

Sherlock discute avec son frère à l'écart de la foule, lorsque celui-ci repère le manège de la jeune femme, il fronce les sourcils. Harriet n'a pas l'air tranquille, elle jette des regards inquiets autour d'elle tout en tenant son portable coller à son oreille.

-J'ai un cas sur le feu, déclare-t-il à son frère avant de s'éloigner.

Il se dirige droit vers l'ambulance, Harriet le repère et se lève en abandonnant sa couverture, elle lui tourne le dos et disparaît derrière le véhicule. Le détective presse le pas et tourne à son tour derrière l'ambulance. Harriet est appuyée contre la voiture, elle lui tourne le dos et se tient un peu pencher en avant comme si elle cherchait quelque chose sur le sol.

-Et bien Watson... commença Sherlock.

Elle se tourne alors vers lui et lui fait signe de se taire.

-Jim? Harriet à l'appareil. J'aurais besoin d'un certificat de port d'arme. Vous me l'avez envoyé sur ma boîte mail, c'est parfait je vous remercie.

La jeune femme raccroche puis se tourne vers le détective.

-Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose?

-Vous jouez avec le feu.

-Je sais, mais il ne me lâchera pas. Je suis sa nouvelle lubie, il va falloir vous y faire mon cher.

Il y eu un silence puis Harriet et Sherlock ajoutèrent d'une même voix:

-Je suis désolé.

-John a fait une erreur, rajouta le détective.

-Votre frère aussi, mais maintenant on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on accepte nos rôles.

-Puisque c'est ce que tout le monde veut. Je vous préviens je ne laisserai passer aucune faute

-Comme tout à l'air beau et rose dans votre monde, ironisa la jeune femme.

Ils allaient s'éloigner lorsqu' Irène s'invita dans leur conversation.

-Tu sais que tu me dois un dîner.

-Et je n'ai toujours pas faim.

Elle commença à minauder ce qui agaça Sherlock.

-Tu n'auras qu'à me regarder manger.

-Quel intérêt? Et j'ai des choses urgentes à régler, n'est ce pas Watson ?

-Effectivement, Mr Holmes doit partir en Écosse très tôt demain matin et il y a des modalités qui doivent être encore régler ce soir, je crains qu'il n'est le temps de dîner.

-Très bien, mais je n'oublierais pas que tu me dois toujours un dîner.

Irène lui tapota l'avant bras et le détective ressentit une légère piqûre.

-Bonne nuit Sherlock, lui dit elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Harriet et Sherlock se trouvaient sur le trottoir en face de l'ambassade et attendaient un taxi.

-Je dois reconnaître que vous mentez bien, votre frère se serait emmêler les pinceaux.

-La force de l'habitude.

La jeune femme fit signe à un taxi noir.

-J'ai envie de porc laqué, vous ne connaîtriez pas un restaurant chinois sur la route?

-Pensez à vos fesses Watson.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'elles sont assez grosses comme ça?

-Je croyais que vous étiez marier à votre travail? Dit-elle en ouvrant la portière.

-Quel rapport?

-Si vous avez remarqué qu'elles étaient trop grosses c'est que vous avez prit le temps de les observer.

Le détective eu un léger sourire en coin tout en s'engouffrant dans la voiture. Elle avait un peu plus de réparti que John.

Ils étaient presque arrivés lorsque Sherlock fut prit d'un violent vertige. Il appuya sa tête contre la vitre et ferma un instant les yeux. L'impression de vertige disparut. La voiture stoppa devant la porte, le détective souleva sa tête de la vitre, elle lui semblait soudain terriblement lourde, mais il réussit à sortir et à marcher jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit. La jeune femme se trouvait à quelques pas derrière lui, elle avait payé le taxi et rentrait à son tour dans la maison. Elle refermait la porte lorsqu'elle entendit un son mate en provenance des escaliers, elle se tourna et aperçut le détective allonger en travers des marches. Elle se précipita vers lui, s'accroupit et tata son pouls. Il était régulier et le détective respirait toujours.

Sherlock était allongé sur les marches, ses jambes c'étaient soudainement dérobées sous lui et impossible de faire le moindre mouvement. Il entendait quelqu'un lui parler mais les mots ne semblaient plus rien signifier. Sa tête semblait peser des tonnes. Une silhouette se pencha au dessus de lui, l'escalier n'était pas éclairé et il ne vit pas nettement la femme qui se courbait, elle semblait ne plus avoir d'âge, son visage changeait au grée de ses mouvements. Le détective leva sa main vers elle et il se sentit soudainement décoller du sol. Il retomba lourdement sur la femme qui ne bougea pas d'un pousse. On l'aida à monter les escaliers, il essaya de former une phrase mais les mots semblaient se transformer en purée. Ils arrivèrent sur le palier du premier et stoppèrent un instant leur progression. Sherlock jeta un coup d'oeil à la femme qui le transportait, châtain clair, non brune? Il n'arrivait pas à déterminée. La progression reprit, le détective avait maintenant l'impression de flotter dans les airs, il entendit une sorte de murmure étouffer, quelqu'un parlait. La femme brune où plutôt la châtain claire qu'importait. Ils étaient arrivés sur le palier de sa chambre, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule sur une immensité noire, inquiétante. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que sa chambre était aussi sombre. Le détective s'affale soudain sur quelque chose de mou, les murmures se firent entendre, l'un d'eux inquiet, on le réajuste. On le relève, et on l'oblige à se tenir assis alors qu'il sent qu'on lui enlève ses vêtements. Il essaye de protester, Irène l'a encore droguer. Est-ce que c'est elle qui l'a monté jusque là ? Sa tête par soudain en avant et il rencontre une épaule, il sent des cheveux contre son visage, soyeux et surtout une odeur qu'il espère graver dans sa mémoire, une odeur de vanille. Il est prisonnier de son corps. La femme sur laquelle il se repose porte une robe grise dont les fines bretelles se croisent dans son dos. Irène portait une robe bleue nuit. Le vêtement semble alors changer de couleur. Il aperçoit des grains de beauté, trois en forme de triangle prêt de la colonne, en bas de son dos, Irène n'a pas de grain de beauté de cette forme. Ce doit être l'autre dont le nom lui échappe soudain et qu'il ne peut se souvenir que sous la forme d'une présence indésirable. Il n'a pas le temps de relever plus de détail la femme se recule. Sherlock arrive à stabiliser sa tête, il regarde maintenant celle qui lui fait face, mais elle ne ressemble à rien, ses cheveux semble changer de couleur, elle lui sourit avec des lèvres qui semblent roulées sur elles même, il sent qu'il perd pied à nouveau et puis quelque chose se colle sur ses lèvres, il devine un rouge à lèvre et puis le trou noir.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Audit forever.

Le détective se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui. Il était allongé dans son lit, ses habits avaient été posés sur le rebord en bois du pied de lit, mais il n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être déshabillé, ni couché d'ailleurs, et il avait une drôle de pellicule sur les lèvres. Que c'était-il passé hier soir? Il avait du mal à se souvenir. Sherlock réussit à s'extirper de son lit après un effort surhumain et attrapa sa robe de chambre dans laquelle il s'enveloppa. Il avait encore la tête lourde et cette pellicule sur les lèvres qu'il n'arrivait pas à enlever et qui l'énervait prodigieusement. Il réussit à sortir sur le palier et pivota vers l'escalier. Il posa un pied sur la première marche, doucement comme pour prendre la température. Tout avait l'air de bien fonctionner, il décida donc de soulever le deuxième et le posa sur la marche du dessous. Le détective répéta l'opération et arriva au salon où se trouvait Mme Hudson et Harriet entrain de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

-Je vais y aller, dit soudainement Mme Hudson, j'ai des tonnes de chose à faire.

Et la logeuse disparut sous le regard encore mal réveiller du détective. Celui-ci se tourna ensuite vers son assistante qui sirotait une tasse de thé. Il s'approcha et s'assit en face d'elle. La jeune femme leva les yeux des notes qu'elle était entrain de lire et avec un sourire malicieux ajouta:

-Vous avez bien dormi?

Le détective se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir. Ses souvenirs restaient flou mais il avait le sentiment que quelque chose s'était passé pendant sa demie-conscience. Harriet se leva, déposa sa tasse dans l'évier puis monta dans sa chambre pour récupérer ses affaires et fila dans la salle de bain. A peine avait-il entendu le claquement de la porte et la fermeture du verrou, que le détective se précipita dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Il se posta devant la porte de la chambre et joignit ses mains en signe de réfléxion. Après quelques secondes il attrapa la poignée et entra dans la pièce. Le détective observa attentivement la disposition des lieux puis se dirigea vers la commode. Il ouvrit un premier tiroir mais ne trouva que les affaires de John. Il s'attaqua au second mais la recherche fut infructueuse. Où est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu mettre ses affaires? Le regard de Sherlock tomba alors sur le lit. Mais bien sûr! Sous le lit comme en colonie de vacances. Il s'agenouilla et trouva la valise qu'avait ramené son frère Mycroft. Il la tira et l'ouvrit. Chemisiers, pantalon, jupe, mais où était passée sa trousse de maquillage? Elle ne l'avait quand même pas prise avec elle? Ah, non elle était là. Le détective s'assit sur le lit et l'ouvrit. Il y trouva une profusion de crayons. A quoi pouvaient -ils bien servir vu qu'ils étaient presque tous de la même couleur ? Il finit par trouver un tube de rouge à lèvre, le détective s'en saisit et tourna la molette qui fit apparaître le cône de couleur. C'était celui-ci que la jeune femme portait hier soir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'essayer. Le détective porta le bâton à ses lèvres et s'en étala généreusement. Il joignit ses deux lèvres pour l'étendre. La texture était légère et douce, mais elle ne lui laissait pas cette pellicule bizarre qu'il avait sentit en se réveillant. Sherlock s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main , continua sa fouille et trouva un gloss transparent. Il ouvrit le capuchon et en sortit un pinceau applicateur qu'il se passa sur les lèvres. Il les joignit encore une fois. La texture était visqueuse et rendait les lèvres collantes. C'était ça qu'il avait senti, il s'essuya énergiquement les lèvres et regarda le dessus de sa main qui était rouge et brillante. Harriet ne portait pas de « gloss », ses lèvres n'étaient pas aussi brillantes hier soir. Sherlock fit la moue. Que lui restait-il comme souvenir? Le détective joignit ses mains et s'enferma dans son palais mental, mais le chemin jusqu'à ses souvenirs de la soirée manquait de cohérence du très certainement à la drogue. Deux autres éléments lui revinrent alors en mémoire : Les grains de beauté et l'odeur de vanille.

Harriet était entrée dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, donc elle avait avec elle le savon qui lui permettrait d'identifié l'odeur qu'il avait senti et il aurait l'occasion de vérifier la présence des trois grains de beauté. Il se leva du lit de la jeune femme, c'était une mission suicide, mais il fallait qu'il en ai le cœur net. Il sortit donc de la chambre de la jeune femme et se planta devant la porte de la salle de bain. Il pouvait entendre le bruit de l'eau au travers du bois. Il sortit une carte qu'il introduisit dans la fente entre le mur et la porte et la remonta doucement jusqu'à rencontrer la résistance du verrou. Il la releva d'un coup sec et le fit sauter. Sherlock se saisit de la poignée, l'eau coulait toujours, il devait faire vite. Il entre bailla la porte et risqua un coup d'oeil. La jeune femme se trouvait dos à lui, bouteille de gel douche à ses pieds, une aubaine. Le détective entra dans la pièce et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la porte coulissante.

Harriet était entrain de se rincer la tête lorsqu'elle sentit un coulis froid dans son dos. Elle se tourna et aperçut une tête brune qui avait passé sa main par la fente de la porte coulissante. La jeune femme se mit à hurler. Elle brandit le tuyau de douche et aspergea abondement l'intrus. Sherlock du battre en retraite précipitamment.

-Espèce de pervers! Sortez immédiatement !

-Je voudrais juste votre gel douche!

Le détective se prit une bouteille de Shampoing en pleine figure et finit par trouver la sortie.

Mme Hudson alerté par les hurlements, grimpa les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle le pu et découvrit le détective qui sortait de la salle de bain en se protégeant la tête contre différents projectiles.

-Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi Harriet cri comme cela?

-Il est entré dans la salle de bain, alors que je prenais ma douche!

-Oh! Sherlock! Vous n'avez pas honte ! Mais qu'est ce que vous avez sur le visage?

-J'avais besoin de vérifier quelque chose à propos de rouge à lèvres.

-Et c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes introduit dans la salle de bain alors qu'Harriet y était?

-Non, j'ai besoin de son gel douche.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce qu'hier soir quelqu'un m'a embrassé!

Mme Hudson devint rouge pivoine, marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et redescendit précipitamment.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a?

-Et vous êtes censé être le génie, déclara Harriet en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, c'est elle que vous avez embrassé hier.

-Quoi? C'est impossible, vous mentez ! Je sais que c'est vous.

-Vous auriez préféré?

Le détective avait suivi la jeune femme jusque dans sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que ça vous coûte de l'avouer?

-Ca me coûte, que vous me cassez les pieds! Sortez maintenant!

-Très bien, mais dites vous que c'est pour le bien de la science.

Harriet n'eut pas le temps de réagir, le détective l'attrapa par les épaules et lui colla un baiser mouillé. Il finit par se reculer les sourcils froncés.

-Vous aviez raison ce n'était pas vous. Mme Hudson! J'ai besoin de vous pour une expérience!

Harriet était enfin prête pour son audit, elle descendit au salon récupéré son sac et son ordinateur portable. Elle attrapa ensuite son manteau accroché à la patère et l'enfila avec un soupire.

-Où est -ce que vous allez ? demanda le détective sans lever les yeux de ses notes.

-J'ai une audit.

-Je croyais que vous étiez mon assistante ?

-Le rendez-vous a été prit avant que vous n'arrêtiez d'être une girouette.

-Ca tombe bien je m'ennuie! Je viens avec vous, votre cas à l'air intéressant.

-Il n'en ai pas question! Et ce n'est pas un cas!

-Je vous conseille de relire les journaux.

Le détective enfila son manteau sous le regard effaré de la jeune femme.

-Vous avez découvert quoi?

-C'est vous l'auditrice je ne vais pas tout vous dévoiler.

Harriet et Sherlock arrivèrent devant l'entreprise où les attendaient deux collègues de la jeune femme, Daniel et Emma.

-Ah! Harriet on n'attendait plus que toi. Tu nous à ramener un stagiaire? Lança Emma.

-Et quel stagiaire! Sherlock Holmes en personne, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer! S'enthousiasma Daniel.

L'homme tendit sa main, que le détective ignora.

-Bon on y va ou vous préférez voir si vous pouvez prendre racine? Déclara Sherlock.

Harriet soupira et se pinça les ailes du nez. la journée allait être longue, très longue.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée et son autre collègue féminine lui glissa à l'oreille.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là? C'est le boss qui te l'as collé dans les pattes?

-Oh! Il n'a pas eu besoin de lui pour se coller dans mes pattes.

Le groupe se présenta au comptoir de l'accueil.

-Bonjour, cabinet Ernst & Young, nous venons pour l'audit.

L'hôtesse posa alors son regard sur le détective.

-Mr Holmes, vous n'étiez pas annoncé.

-Non , on l'a ramassé sur le trottoir en venant, je trouvais qu'il présentait bien! Intervint Harriet soudain énervée.

-Ah! Mais...

-Vous essayez de gagner du temps?

-Je...non.

-Alors donnez nous les badges, qu'on puisse enfin travailler.

-Euh... oui, je vais vous demander une carte d'identité.

Les badges visiteurs accrédités notre groupe se dirigea vers les ascenseurs

-Vous voyez Watson, on leur a mis la pression, ils vont être tellement tendu qu'ils vont forcément faire une erreur.

-Je ne voudrais pas faire exploser la bulle dans laquelle vous vivez, mais la renommer du cabinet pour lequel je travail y est sans doute pour quelque chose.

Les portes en métal s'ouvrirent sur un gigantesque open space, le groupe fit quelques pas et fut accueilli par une femme aux cheveux noirs coupés court et habillée d'un tailleur gris foncé.

- Mesdames, messieurs.

Elle s'arrêta un instant sur le détective.

-Mr Holmes, c'est un honneur et une surprise de vous voir ici. J'ignorai que vous faisiez aussi de l'audit.

-Je suis consultant, si nous pouvions commencer je suis assez pressé.

-Bien, veuillez me suivre.

La femme les fit traverser l'open space et les mena droit au service de comptabilité. Ils entrèrent dans un premier bureau plutôt spacieux dans lequel deux hommes attendaient.

-Bill, Mark, voici l'équipe d'audit.

Ils échangèrent poignée de main et sourires crispés.

-Nous avons préparé les documents demandés, ici vous avez les comptes de l'entreprise et là les bilans. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, nous sommes dans le troisième bureau sur la gauche en partant de celui-ci.

Ils se mirent donc au travail. Sherlock attrapa une pochette et se mit à la feuilleté.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faite? Demanda Daniel.

-J'ai ma propre enquête à mener, et puis estimez vous heureux vous pourrez finir plus tôt et peut être même passer prendre vos enfants à l'école.

-Mais comment savez vous que j'ai des enfants?

-Oh! Non pitié! S'exclama Harriet un peu tard.

-Le bas de votre veste à une légère décoloration vous avez du faire tomber du yaourt quand vous avez donné à manger à votre petit dernier...

-Ok! Ok! On a compris le principe. Prenez ces comptes de résultats et filer dans le bureau d'à côté.

-Je préférerais commencer par les bilans.

-Vous pourrez imposer votre opinion quand vous serez autre chose que consultant dans cette affaire.

Sherlock sortit de la pièce avec une moue renfrogner. Harriet, Daniel et Emma se répartirent ensuite le travail et commencèrent à plancher. Quelques heures plus tard :

-On aurait besoin des comptes de résultats, intervint Emma.

-Je vais voir où en est Holmes.

Elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le bureau adjacent. Elle attrapa la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Le bureau se trouvait vide. Elle fit quelques pas et ouvrit une troisième porte. Les documents étaient posés sur un bureau mais il n'y avait pas de trace du détective.

-C'est pas vrai, gémit Harriet, il va me rendre chèvre.

La jeune femme récupéra les documents et se dépêcha de retourner dans celui où l'attendait ses collègues.

-Alors il en ai où ?

-Et bien je ne sais pas, il s'est volatilisé.

-Tu crois qu'il a flairé une fraude?

-Je crois que c'est bien pire. Ca vous dérange si je vous laisse et que je vais le chercher?

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il va nous retourner l'entreprise.

Harriet commença à déambuler dans les couloirs. Mais où avait-il bien pu disparaître en si peu de temps? Elle arriva alors devant une porte de couleur grise. Elle attrapa la poignée mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir.

-Étrange, se dit-elle.

La porte ne comportait ni panneau indiquant les escaliers, ni salle de conférence, ni local technique. Le radar de la jeune femme se mit en marche. Elle retourna sur ses pas et tomba nez à nez avec la femme qui les avait accueillit.

-Vous chercher quelque chose?

-Plutôt quelqu'un, Sherlock Holmes.

-Je crois que je l'ai vu près de la machine à café.

Harriet s'éloigna en maugréant dans sa barbe. Elle tourna dans un couloir et arriva près de la machine mais le détective n'était pas présent. La jeune femme attrapa alors son téléphone.

_-Holmes vous êtes où ? HW._

Elle attendit quelques instant puis n'ayant pas de réponse décida de retourner auprès de ses collègues.

-Alors tu l'as retrouvé ?

-Non, Sherlock Holmes est en total liberté dans une entreprise, et ça ne me rassure pas du tout.

La jeune femme se contraint à se replonger dans les bilans, mais elle du se rendre à l'évidence que le détective accaparait toutes ses pensées, et elle avait envie d'un verre de vin. La porte s'ouvrit alors et laissa passer Sherlock qui prit place dans une chaise sous le regard des trois auditeurs.

-Vous étiez où ? Demanda Harriet.

-Je me promenais.

-C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète, j'espère que vous n'avez pas fait de conneries!

-Vous n'auriez pas accès au frais des employés?

Il y eu un silence, Harriet sentait une bouffer de stress l'envahir et l'envie de boire se fit plus forte.

-Pourquoi voudriez vous voir les frais des employés? Demanda Emma.

-Vérification d'hypothèse, et la question s'adressait à Watson.

-Allez voir à la RH.

-Je vous rappel que je ne suis que consultant dans cette affaire.

Daniel et Emma s'échangèrent un regard et un sourire.

-Très bien, je vous y emmène, dit-elle de mauvaise grâce.

Ils sortirent du bureau, retraversèrent l'immense open space et arrivèrent enfin aux ascenseurs.

-Bon alors de quoi il retourne? Demanda Harriet en appuyant sur un bouton.

Les portes en métal se refermèrent et l'appareil commença sa montée.

-Recèle d'œuvres d'art.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela concerne l'entreprise, son domaine d'activité s'étend dans l'informatique.

-Le PDG à participer à un gala de charité et à fait des acquisitions au nom de la société, acquisitions qui ont mystérieusement disparu, il y a de cela trois semaines. Je vous avait dit de relire les journaux.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta brusquement, plongeant momentanément les deux occupants dans le noir complet. Les ampoules clignotèrent puis se stabilisèrent. Harriet attrapa le téléphone posé sur le coté des portes et appuya sur le bouton censé déclencher l'alarme. Elle attendit mais rien ne semblait venir. Une voix s'éleva alors du haut-parleur.

-J'espère que vous n'êtes pas claustrophobe car je crois que vous allez rester ici un petit moment.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez? Demanda Sherlock.

-Que vous vous taisiez sur ma petite transaction.

-Au tant me demander de jouer les imbéciles.

-Dans ce cas là j'ai une petite surprise pour vous.

Une fumée épaisse et grise s'échappa alors de la fente formée par les deux portes métalliques. Harriet se recula instinctivement.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

Sherlock était déjà grimpé sur la barre en métal et poussait le plafond pour trouver une trappe. Après quelques tentatives il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il repoussa l'ouverture et disparut à travers elle. La jeune femme avait réussi à grimper à son tour sur la barre. La fumée l'environnait, la faisant tousser et pleurer. Elle vit alors les bras du détective repasser par l'aération, elle s'en saisit et fut soulevée. Harriet atterrit sur le toit de l'ascenseur. Il faisait un noir d'encre. Ils se mirent debout sur la plaque en métal et se dirigèrent vers l'échelle de secours. Ils grimpèrent quelques marches, puis le détective s'arrêta au niveau d'une porte qui menait à l'étage supérieur. Il se rapprocha le plus possible du bord de l'échelle et avec un élan atterrit sur le petit pallier qui servait à relier l'ascenseur à l'étage. Il engouffra ensuite ses longs doigts dans la fente et tira un grand coup. Le palier s'offrit à lui avec sa moquette bleue nuit et ses murs blancs. Sherlock s'assit sur le rebord.

-A votre tour.

Harriet prit une grande inspiration, ses mains tremblaient légèrement comme lorsqu'elle était en manque. Elle tendit sa jambe droite et toucha la bordure métallique puis avec une légère poussée se décolla complètement de l'échelle. Elle soupira de soulagement, elle était saine et sauve.

-Watson vous allez prévenir l'inspecteur Lestrade, je crois qu'il va être content de savoir où se trouve son voleur.

Sherlock s'était remis sur pied et commençait à s'éloigner.

-Où est-ce que vous allez?

-Tendre un piège à notre voleur.

-Alors c'était le commercial ? S'exclama Emma.

-Oui, il a attendu que les peintures soient à la banque, ensuite il s'est créé une fausse accréditation pour pouvoir s'en approcher et changer de coffre, il avait l'intention de les vendre sur le marché noir. Il n'en était pas à son premier coup d'essai, mais notre audit à tout fait basculer, expliqua Harriet.

-Et c'est grâce à Sherlock Holmes, intervint Daniel.

Harriet fit un geste agacer.

-On aurait trouvé la fraude sans son intervention.

-Tu crois ? Ca avait l'air bien ficelé.

-Comment ça...

-Watson, je rentre, dit soudainement le détective.

-C'est ça fichez moi la paix et allez vous occupez de vos yeux en gelé!

La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers la voiture de flics qui emmenait le fraudeur et croisa ses bras avec une moue renfrogner. Sherlock regarda un instant Harriet puis haussa les épaules et tourna les talons.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à Breathingisboring pour sa review !**

**Pour celui-là j'ai été faire un petit tour sur le blog de John Watson (site de la BBC), le plus drôle à lire sont les commentaires laisser sur les différents billets, je vous conseille d'y faire un tour ne serait-ce que pour les coms laisser par « Sherlock »... **

**Enjoy !**

Chapitre 6 : Blog, Blog, Blog, I'm looking for a good case.

Harriet s'ennuyait à mourir, aucun coup de fils intéressant et le seul qui avait eu une once de potentiel avait été rejeté par le détective. Sherlock était d'ailleurs allongé dans le canapé les yeux fermés, il ressemblait à un vampire près à bondir hors de son cercueil. Ce qu'il fit.

-Une partie de Cluedo© ça vous tente?

-Euh... on a pas passé l'age?

-Sur la boîte est écrit 8ans et plus, je pense que vous vous situer dans le plus.

-Va pour une partie.

Harriet et le détective s'installèrent par terre, la table de la cuisine étant encombrée de produits chimiques et autre tube à essais, et le bureau recouvert de notes que Sherlock refusa de déplacer prétextant un bordel organiser. Les pions furent choisit, les cartes distribuées et les dés lancés, mais après quelques minutes Harriet compris que la partie n'allait pas se dérouler dans un calme olympien.

-Alors je propose le professeur Violet dans la véranda avec la matraque.

Sherlock soupira d'exaspération.

-Pourquoi vous soupirez ?

-Parce que votre enquête est stupide.

-C'est MON enquête et je l'a mène comme je l'entend.

-Vous devriez proposez votre candidature au Yard.

-Je vous en prie passer devant.

-De toute façon ça fait deux fois que vous mettez la matraque, il faudrait peut être envisager une autre arme.

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que vous l'avez dans votre jeu.

-Comment vous savez ?

-Déduction. De toute façon vous ne trouverez jamais le vrai assassin.

-Parce que vous avez déjà trouvé ?

-Exactement.

-Allez-y déballer moi votre théorie.

-C'est le docteur Lenoir lui même qui c'est tué.

-Mais vous racontez n'importe quoi !

-Pas du tout ! Il a été retrouvé gisant dans les escaliers, le crâne ouvert. La victime était un vieux monsieur qui avait très certainement du mal à se déplacer, elle à donc trébucher sur une marche et s'est ouvert la tête contre l'arrête en chêne de l'escalier du manoir. Personne n'est coupable.

-Et vous avez vérifié le testament ?

-Quel testament ?

-Celui que la victime à fait changer deux jours avant de mourir et qui stipulait que le professeur Violet en était l'unique bénéficiaire !

-Vous racontez n'importe quoi !

-Pas plus que vous ! On va vérifier !

Harriet attrapa la petite pochette en papier qui renfermait les cartes et les extirpa.

-C'est le colonel Moutarde avec le chandelier dans la salle à mangé. On avait tord tous les deux.

-Je n'ai pas tord !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Tout va comme vous voulez, les enfants ? intervint Mme Hudson.

-Mme Hudson ! Vous ne voudriez pas jouer avec nous au Cluedo© et prouver par la même occasion à Holmes que c'est en faite le colibri qui a fait le coup?

-Je ne comprend pas très bien.

-Y a pas de colibri dans le jeu! Cracha Sherlock en se levant et en grimpant les escaliers pour aller bouder dans sa chambre.

Harriet avait fini par échouer sur le blog de son frère cela faisait six jours qu'elle était en poste, mais les rares cas qu'elle avait rencontré ne semblait pas à la hauteur de ceux que le médecin avait décrit. Le seul cas pimenté était celui de la réception, il y avait eu quelques échanges de coups de feu, le retour d'Irène Adler, mais dans l'ensemble rien de probant. A moins que...

La jeune femme se lança , elle cliqua sur la rubrique rédiger un nouveau billet et laissa son imagination faire le reste. Trente minutes plus tard le billet était publié. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les commentaires. Apparemment Sherlock aimait bien mettre son grain de sel. En combien de temps verrait-il le nouveau post?

**Enfin un nouveau cas avec de l'action ! Mais je croyais que tu étais parti en vacances ?**

**Bill Murray **_**16 Février**_** _15 :45_**

**Mais il l'est.**

**John Watson _16 Février_ _15 :46_**

**Sherlock, John va être encore comme un dingue, s'il découvre que vous avez piraté son blog.**

**Bill Murray**_**16 Février**_** _15 :48_**

**Et encore plus quand il va savoir que ce n'est pas lui.**

**John Watson : _16 Février_ _15 :49_**

**Mais alors vous êtes qui ?**

**Bill Murray _16 Février_ _15 :50_**

**A vous de devinez.**

**John Watson : _16 Février_ _15 :50_**

**Des indices pour nous aider ?**

**Mike Standford _16 Février_ _15 :52_**

Sherlock s'était encore introduit dans la chambre qu'occupait Harriet Watson, il lui fallait trouver un chemisier blanc taille 38 et ça tombait à pic puisque sa nouvelle colocataire faisait cette taille. Il se dirigea naturellement vers la valise de la jeune femme et après l'avoir posée sur le lit se mit à farfouiller dedans. Il n'eut pas aller bien loin, le corsage de ses rêves se trouvait juste sous un gros pull gris. Le détective s'en empara et ressorti de la pièce ni vu ni connu pour entrer dans la sienne. Il le disposa sur un mannequin de couture puis s'étant reculer de très exactement cinq pas, visa le chemisier avec un pistolet. Il allait faire feu lorsque son portable vibra. Il rabaissa l'arme et se saisit de l'appareil.

_-Watson s'amuse avec le blog de son frère. JM_

_-Et alors ? SH._

-_On y apprend des choses intéressantes sur vous deux... JM._

Le Sang de Sherlock ne fit qu'un tour. Il abandonna son expérience et redescendit au salon en quatrième vitesse. Il vit Harriet entrain de taper sur son ordinateur un sourire aux lèvres. Qu'avait-elle bien pu raconter ? Il s'installa à son bureau et ouvrit son ordinateur. Il tapa l'adresse du blog de John et cliqua sur le nouveau lien intituler : Le Maître Chanteur. Le détective lu en diagonal le cas puis tomba sur les commentaires.

**Relisez bien les textes.**

**John Watson _16 Février_ _15 :53_**

**Vous êtes Irène Adler ?**

**_Bill Murray __16 Février 15 :56_**

**Non.**

**John Watson _16 Février_ _15 :56_**

**Vous n'avez pas des choses plus intéressantes à faire ?**

**theimprobaleone **_**16 Février 15 :59**_

**On vous retourne la question !**

**John Watson _16 Février_ _15 :59_**

**Vous êtes la remplaçante de John, et pour être plus précis Harriet Watson sa sœur.**

**_Mike Standford __16 Février 16:02_**

**Bravo !**

**_John Watson ____16 Février 16:02_**

**Mais comment tu as fait pour trouver ?**

**_Bill Murray __16 Février 16:04_**

**J'ai utilisé mes neurones et j'ai trouvé le post dans lequel John annonçait son départ et le nom du remplaçant.**

**_Mike Standford __16 Février 16:06_**

**La honte ! Encore une petite question, qui est la jeune femme que Sherlock à embrasser, c'est pas toi quand même ?**

**_Bill Murray __16 Février 16:08_**

**Je confirme ce n'est pas moi**

**_John Watson ____16 Février 16:09_**

**Qui alors ?**

**_Bill Murray __16 Février 16:09_**

**La seule autre femme du 221b.**

**_John Watson ____16 Février 16:10_**

**Watson si vous utiliser le blog de votre frère pour écrire des inepties autant que vous vous absteniez de le mettre à jour! Vous n'êtes pas sur un canal privé.**

_**Sherlock Holmes 16 février 16:10**_

**Et bien puisque nous n'y sommes pas je vais raconter à tout le monde le passage de la salle de bain !**

**_John Watson ____16 Février 16:11_**

**De toute façon je vais pirater le compte et effacer les posts.**

**_Sherlock Holmes__ 16 février 16 :12._**

**J'ai changé les mots de passe !**

_**John Watson 16 février 16 :12**_

**Si vous croyez que ça va m'arrêter !**

**_Sherlock Holmes__ 16 février 16 :13_**

**J'ai fait une copie d'écran et je suis entrain d'écrire un mail à mon frère.**

_**John Watson 16 février 16 :14.**_

**Mademoiselle Watson ne faite pas ça !**

**_Mrs Hudson__ 16 février 16:14_**

**Je crois qu'on viens d'atteindre le point de non retour.**

**_Bill Murray __16 février 16:15_**

**J'ai l'impression d'être dans un western lors d'un duel, je suis entrain de chanter la musique du film _il était une fois dans l'ouest_.**

**_Mike Standford __ 16 février 16:16_**

**Je sais que vous avez de la rancœur envers votre frère, mais laissons le en dehors de ça et réglons ça en adulte responsable.**

_**Sherlock Holmes ****16 février 16:17**_

**D'accord, une partie de Monopoly© ?**

_**John Watson 16 février 16h17**_

**Je vais vous faire pleurer !**

**_Sherlock Holmes__ 16 février 16h18__._**


	7. Chapter 7

** Breathingisboring : merci pour la review !**

** Émilie : Ce ne sont que des histoires de quiproquo, comme avec John, mais peut être que la façon dont j'ai écri les chapitres prête à confusion ?**

Chapitre 7 : Hôtel California.

Harriet regarda sa montre pour la cinquantième fois. Il ne restait plus qu'une demie-heure avant le rendez-vous. Le détective avait été appelé par le Yard pour une étrange affaire de colis suspects et lui avait promis, lorsque celle-ci lui avait rappeler l'interview, de revenir à temps. Plus les minutes s'étaient écoulée et plus la jeune femme se disait que le détective lui avait menti pour avoir la paix. La jeune femme ronchonna puis attrapa son téléphone portable.

_-Je vous rappelle que vous un rendez-vous dans moins d'une demie-heure. HW_

La réponse fut longue à venir et ne convint pas du tout à Harriet.

_-Je ne peux pas annuler. SH_

_-C'est un peu tard. Dépêchez vous de revenir ! HW_

_-Non. SH_

_-De toute façon votre victime est morte elle ne risque pas de s'envoler. HW_

_-Watson, mon forfait ne suffirait pas à vous expliquez la bêtise de votre dernier message. SH_

Harriet soupira fortement, il ne lui restait plus que huit jours à supporter cette tête de lard, en espérant qu'il ne lui fasse pas péter un câble et qu'elle ne le transforme pas en une de ses expériences.

_-je n'annule rien et j'accepte le cas ! HW_

_-Et bien vous le résoudrez toute seule !SH_

_-Et tout le monde sera que vous êtes un imposteur. HW_

_-Vous me cassez les pieds ! SH_

_-Vous revenez ? HW_

_-Non, je dois finir mon travail ici ! SH_

_-Très bien je fais donc une visio. HW_

_-Je n'aime pas parler au téléphone. SH_

_-Tant pis pour vous, vous n'aviez qu'à déduire plus vite. HW_

Le dernier message à peine parti, la sonnette retentissait. Harriet accueillit un homme d'une quarantaine d'années et qui se présenta comme étant l'inspecteur Gibson.

-Mr Holmes n'est pas présent ?

-Une affaire urgente à régler et de toute façon c'est mieux ainsi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous allez avoir envie de le frapper.

Harriet avait branché son téléphone à son ordinateur et composa le numéro du détective. Il commença à sonner dans le vide et la jeune femme pria pour que Sherlock arrête de jouer avec ses nerfs. Le visage du détective apparut alors à l'écran.

-Dépêchez vous j'ai un corps en décomposition à analyser.

Harriet fit un signe à l'inspecteur et celui-ci commença son histoire.

-Il y a eu une fuite de gaz dans un hôtel dans la ville où je travail et qui à fait trois morts. Le patron c'est tout bonnement volatilisé. Les derniers témoins à l'avoir vu se trouve être la brigade en cuisine. Les explosions ont été réalisées avec de petits détonateurs placés stratégiquement sur la conduite de gaz qui passait sous la chambre des trois victimes. On a fait des recherches sur le personnels de l'hôtel et ils n'ont rien à se reprocher. Et le plus étonnant c'est que trois jour après le même scénario se répétait. Quand aux victimes elles n'ont pas de liens entre elles. Nous avons besoin de vos compétences, la situation devient très tendu et nous craignons qu'une autre explosion ne se produise.

-Intéressant.

-Vous allez nous donner un coup de main ?

-Je ne disais pas ça pour vous, je viens de trouver un bleu sur la cuisse de la victime d'une forme étrange. Watson passer moi ma loupe.

-Je vous la fax tout de suite.

L'inspecteur fronça les sourcils.

-Voilà, vous la trouverez dans la poche gauche de votre manteau.

-Et pour mon cas ?

-Watson occupez vous des réservations.

Sherlock et Harriet était arrivés dans la petite bourgade où avait eu lieu la première explosion. L'hôtel était complètement éventré, des bouts de plancher pendaient lamentablement, les meubles gisaient sur le trottoir réduit en un amas de copeau de bois. Un long ruban jaune délimitait la scène de crime et les curieux se pressaient encore et toujours depuis qu'ils avaient appris la venu du détective. Sherlock passa en dessous et mit le cap sur l'hôtel suivit de l'inspecteur et d'Harriet.

-Mr Holmes ! Mr Holmes !

Le trio tourna la tête vers une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années qui sautillait derrière le ruban jaune en essayant d'attirer l'attention du détective.

-Je suis une de vos plus grande fan. J'ai suivi tous vos cas et je l'ai connais par cœur ! Vous voulez bien signer mon carnet ?

Sherlock lança un regard à Harriet puis disparut dans l'hôtel. La jeune femme s'approcha alors de la délimitation et dit :

-Je suis désolée mademoiselle, Mr Holmes ne signe pas d'autographe, ce n'est pas une star de cinéma.

-Oh ! Oui, je comprends.

Harriet allait s'éloigner mais la jeune fille lui attrapa le bras.

-Vous êtes sa nouvelle assistante ? Vous ne pourriez pas me faire entrer ? J'aimerai tellement l'accompagnez sur une enquête, savoir comment il déduit.

Le portable d'Harriet se mis à vibrer.

_-Watson, loupe. SH._

-Monsieur Holmes à besoin de calme et de discrétion, je vous prierai de respecter cela durant l'enquête.

La jeune femme s'arracha de l'étreinte de la fan et rejoignit le détective. Celui-ci était accroupit devant un tuyau qui semblait avoir été arraché du à l'explosion. La jeune femme tendit sa loupe au détective.

-Vous avez réussi à vous débarrassez de la nuisance ?

-Non.

Sherlock tourna son regard « vous ne servez à rien »vers la jeune femme.

-Vous savez ce qu'est une stalker? Enchaîna celle-ci

-Il manquait plus que ça, soupira l'inspecteur.

-Bien sûr que oui et je vous rappelle que vous êtes mon assistante donc c'est à vous de gérer se genre de désagrément.

Harriet leva les yeux au ciel.

Une heure plus tard Sherlock resortait du bâtiment délabré suivit par Harriet et l'inspecteur. Le détective se tourna à demi vers son assistante et dit:

-Watson allez étudier les rapports et trouvez moi des similitudes entre les deux cas. Inspecteur conduisez moi à la deuxième scène de crime.

Harriet fut déposée au commissariat par l'inspecteur qui l'introduisit auprès de l'équipe. Sherlock était resté dans la voiture et attendait patiemment lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la vitre. Il tourna sa tête et vit la jeune femme tout sourire. Le détective resta de marbre puis attrapa son téléphone.

_-Watson la Nuisance est encore là, comme d'habitude vous avez fait des merveilles dans votre rôle d'assistante. SH._

_-J'ai 3 piles de dossiers devant moi, j'ai une envie subite de vous les foutre au travers de la figure ! HW._

_-Ca ne change rien au fait qu'elle est encore là ! Elle essaie de me parler en plus !SH._

-Monsieur Holmes ? Pourriez vous m'accordez quelques instants ? S'il vous plaît ! J'aimerai participer à une de vos enquêtes !

Une furie sortit alors du commissariat et se dirigea vers la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait Sherlock.

-Je vous ai déjà dit de le laisser tranquille ! Allez ouste ! Du balais ! Ca ne sert à rien de s'intéresser à lui c'est un imbécile fini ! Il ne s'intéresse qu'à sa propre personne ! Allez jouer à la marelle !

-Je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau il faudrait...

-Taisez vous ! Ou je vous oblige à lire tous les rapports !

-J'irais sans doute plus vite que vous !

Harriet attrapa la poignée de la portière que Sherlock verrouilla. La jeune femme se releva et pointa un doigt accusateur vers le détective.

-Je ne suis pas John, Holmes ! Vous allez me le payer !

La jeune femme contourna la voiture et rentra dans le commissariat.

Harriet était penchée sur les coupures de presse que les policiers avaient collecté, elle scrutait les photos à l'aide d'une loupe qu'elle avait piqué au détective mais rien, pas de visage familier sur les photos, pas même ceux des deux tenanciers qui avaient disparut,on disait bien que les criminels revenait sur les lieux de leur crime mais là celui-ci s'était retenu. La jeune femme se passa une main sur le visage avec un soupire et passa au rapports d'autopsie. Après plusieurs heures passées sur les papiers, la jeune femme se rejeta en arrière et s'étira avec un grognement. Elle attrapa ensuite son téléphone, qu'elle avait posé à côté d'elle et décida de faire part des maigres résultats susceptible d'intéresser le détective. Il y eu un craquement derrière elle presque inaudible, Harriet tourna la tête et aperçu un homme emmitoufler dans un sweat-shirt capuche rabattu sur le visage. La jeune femme se leva mais trop tard l'homme était déjà sur elle.

Sherlock était accroupit dans la chambre en dessous de celle qui avait eu le droit aux explosifs, il n'y avait pas de trace de pas, ni de fibres susceptibles de lui donner un indice sur la marque de chaussettes qu'aurait pu porter le tueur, par contre le type de détergent utiliser pour nettoyer les empreintes. Le détective se pencha en avant et huma le bois brûler. Hydrochlorite de sodium, calcite, phosphate et une très légère odeur de pin, comme celui utiliser par les femmes de ménage de cet hôtel. Il attrapa son portable et envoya un message à Harriet. Il se releva et se tourna vers l'encadrement de la porte qui pendait encore par un gond et aperçu la jeune femme. Ils s'évaluèrent un instant puis la jeune femme esquissa un pas.

-Je vous conseille de rester où vous êtes.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est une scène de crime, si vous avancez vous allez la contaminer.

-Mais vous y êtes bien vous ?

-Parce que je sais où poser les pieds ! Sortez maintenant.

Mais la jeune femme avait autre chose en tête et fit un autre pas dans la pièce.

-Si vous continuez, j'appelle l'inspecteur.

-Je l'ai assommé, je voulais être seule avec vous.

La jeune femme reprit sa marche et sortit un Taser de la poche de son manteau. Sherlock resta calme, il avait mis ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et envoyait messagse sur messagse à son assistante qui semblait faire la sourde oreille.

-Elle a bien choisi son moment pour être rancunière,celle là! Pensa-t-il.

La jeune femme en face de lui s'était arrêtée.

-Je veux juste savoir comment vous travaillez.

-Posez le Taser.

-Si je fais ça vous allez vous enfuir.

-Je dois finir mon investigation. Posez ce Taser.

-Je peux rester ?

-Non, je dois être seul.

-Mais pourtant, l'autre à le droit d'être avec vous.

-Watson ? C'est la remplaçante de mon assistant.

-Virez là et prenez moi à sa place, je vous connais beaucoup mieux, elle ne fait que vous gêner.

-C'est pas faux, pense Sherlock, ça seul qualité c'est d'être moins bavarde que son frère.

Puis ajoutant plus haut.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un pot de colle qui m'idolâtre.

La phrase fut un vrai choc pour la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent un instant. Le détective cru qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer mais son visage se déforma en un masque hideux de colère. Elle se précipita vers lui le Taser pointer en avant. Le détective l'évita et l'attrapa par le bras qui tenait l'arme. Il lui tordit le poignet mais la jeune femme tint bon et lui planta un coup de pied latéral dans les côtes.

-Je vous ai étudié, je connais votre technique de combat.

-Peu importe.

Sherlock la repoussa. la jeune femme tomba à la renverse et lâcha le Taser qui glissa sur le sol jusqu'au rebord éventrer du bâtiment et finit par basculer dans le vide. Le détective en profita pour se diriger ver la sortie il va pour l'atteindre lorsqu'il sent quelque chose heurter sa tête. Il bascula en avant et percuta violement le mur. Il essaya de se relever mais on lui assèna un autre coup à la tête qui l'assomma pour de bon.

Harriet repris conscience. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois. Elle se trouvait dans les archives du commissariat, entre deux rangées d'armoires remplit de dossiers. La jeune femme essaya de bouger mais ses mains se trouvaient être entravées. On lui avait posé un morceau de Chatterton sur la bouche. Elle entendit alors un léger tintement, d'où cela pouvait-il provenir, elle baisse le regard et vit qu'on lui avait posé une bombe autour du ventre. Harriet émit un cri étouffer par son baillon. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle et tomba sur un homme entrain de lire un dossier. C'était lui le poseur de bombe? Il était plutôt petit et assez trapu. L'homme relèva la tête et voyant que la jeune femme était réveillée, reposa le dossier et s'approcha d'elle, sa capuche toujours rabattu sur le visage. Harriet essaya de distinguer quelque chose mais sa tête était dissimulée sous un voile noir.L'homme s'arrêta devant elle et sembla la regarder un instant puis il se mit à parler d'une voix étrange.

-Vous êtes l'assistante de Sherlock Holmes ?

Harriet hocha la tête et reconnu le son qui déformait sa voix: un transformateur de voix.

-Je le hais ! Comment faites vous pour travailler avec un homme aussi arrogant ?! Mais peu importe bientôt il ne sera plus. Je l'ai fait pour elle, parce que je l'aime tellement, elle ne voyait plus que lui, je l'ai fait pour elle. Il fallait que je retrouve son attention.

L'homme se pencha vers Harriet et actionna le mécanisme de la bombe. La jeune femme entendit distinctement le minuteur égrainer les secondes qui lui restait à vivre.

-J'ai mis assez de C4 pour faire sauter le commissariat, vous allez littéralement vous vaporisez.

Il émit un rire sonore puis tourna les talons. A peine a t-il disparut au coin de la rangée qu'Harriet esseya de se détacher. Le scotch qu'il lui avait enroulé autour des poignets et qui la maintenait attaché aux accoudoirs lui arracha la peau mais qu'importait elle devait se détacher s'il ne voulait pas vinir en chaire à saucisse. Elle s'escrima à le rendre plus lâche mais elle perdait son temps. Elle se rapprocha alors d'une des étagères en métal. Elle tira de toute ses forces et parvint à décoller un de ses pieds. Elle commenca à la jetta un coup d'oeil au décompte. 4min 56. L'assistante redoubla d'effort et fit trembler l'étagère.

Sherlock ouvrit un œil. Il se trouvait toujours dans l'hôtel, mais dans une chambre épargnée par l'explosion. Il essaya de se relever mais ça tête semblait gonfler comme un ballon et il avait quelque chose qui lui coulait le long de la joue. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était seul, allongé sur un lit et ses bras étaient attachés à la tête de lit. Il commenca à tirer sur ses liens,le bois émit un gémissement sonore. La tête de lit n'était pas très solide et en tirant un bon coup dessus il pouvait la déboîter . Il se tortilla dans tous les sens lorsqu'un frôlement se fit entendre. Sherlock tourna la tête en direction du bruit, un peu trop rapidement et vit des points blancs danser devant ses yeux. Enfin, se qu'il vit surtout c'est la Stalker, appuyer au chambranle du reste de la porte de la salle de bain. Elle c'était changée et à la stupeur du détective elle ne portait plus que ses sous-vêtements. Il faut qu'il sorte de là au plus vite, cette folle furieuse ne doit pas le toucher . Elle s'approcha doucement en roulant des hanches et grimpa bientôt sur le lit en se prenant pour un chat. Sherlock essaya de tirer discrètement sur ses liens qui firent grincer la tête de lit.

-Les liens ne sont pas trop serrés ? Demanda la jeune femme qui s'assit à califourchon sur le détective.

-Un peu.

-Tant mieux.

Elle promèna ses mains sur le torse du détective et se lècha les lèvres d'une façon langoureuse. Elle commenca alors à déboutonner la chemise de Sherlock. Le cerveau du détective tourne à plein régime, et il se mis à tirre sur ses liens, un peu plus fort. la tête de lit émit un grincement lugubre. La jeune femme à terminer de déboutonner sa chemise et s'attaque maintenant à son pantalon. Sherlock sait maintenant qu'il faut tenter le tout pour tout. Il tira un grand coup et la tête de lit finit par se démembrer. C'est à ce moment là que la détonation se fit entendre. Le cerveau du détective analyse à toute vitesse. Vent, répercutions sur les immeubles, distance, commissariat.

-Watson, pensa-t-il puis juste après. John.

Il réussit à se dégager et envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre de la Stalker pour la repousser. La jeune femme partit en arrière et tomba du lit avec un grand fraqua. Le détective en profite et se précipita dehors encore tout débrailler.

Harriet commencait à fatiguer, il semblait que le commissariat soit devenu soudain désert et, alors qu'elle commançait à desespérer, la porte s'ouvrit. La jeune femme se mis à crier derrière son bâillon moderne et elle vit bientôt débarquer deux flics. Ils se précipitèrent vers elle et lui enlevèrent le morceau de scotch qu'elle avait sur la bouche. Ils avisèrent ensuite la ceinture d'explosifs. Il ne restait que deux minutes. L'un des deux policiers sortit son téléphone et commença à passer des coups de fil.

Après quelques secondes seulement qui parurent durer une éternité pour Harriet, les démineurs débarquèrent carrapassoner. Ils examinèrent la bombe artisanale, du travail d'amateur qui ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps à désamorcer, si tant est que l'on ne se trompe pas de fil. La pince coupante s'approcha d'un filament jaune. Harriet avait fermé les yeux, ce qui était somme toute stupide vue qu'elle serait aux premières loges de l'explosion. Elle entendit le bruit de la pince qui coupe le fil puis le flic se relèva.

-Vous pouvez respirer, la bombe est désamorcée.

Harriet était trempée de sueur, mais soulagée, elle se permit même un rire. Le flic la débarrassa de son carcan en C4 et ils regagnèrent tous la sortie. La jeune femme était escortée par deux flics le long du couloir qui mènait aux escaliers pour rejoindre les bureaux. Ils passèrent les portes à battant, grimpèrent les marches et se trouvèrent à la surface. Les bureaux étaient vide du à l'évacuation du commissariat. Harriet voit la sortie, elle voit la lumière pâle du jour qui traverse les vitres, elle y presque lorsque...

Sherlock était enfin arrivé, il s'était rhabillé en hâte boutonnant sa chemise n'importe comment et en rabattant son manteau qu'il avait pris au vol. Le détective se trouvait devant les ruines du commissariat entourer par le fameux ruban jaune et sa horde de policiers. L'un d'eux le repèra et se dirigea vers lui.

-Mr Holmes, où est l'inspecteur Gibson ?

-Je l'ai laissé à l'hôtel, dit-il, avec une folle furieuse, faillit il ajouter.. Où est mon assistante ?

-Sous les décombres.

-Elle est vivante ?

-On ne sait pas.

Le détective pris alors son téléphone tout en s'approchant des gravas. Il tendit l'oreille en se déplaçant pas à pas. Il se tenait sur une pile de briques lorsqu'il entendit une faible sonnerie.

-Décrochez ! Hurle-t-il.

-Mr Holmes je vais vous demandez...

Mais le détective lui fit signe de se taire. Il entendit une faible voix à l'autre bout du fil, une voix féminine.

-Watson décrivez moi où vous vous trouviez juste avant l'explosion.

Le détective se boucha l'oreille pour mieux entendre. Il se déplaça lentement sur les bouts de bois et de pierres puis s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'armada de policiers qui l'avait regardé faire son cirque.

-Elle est ici avec deux de vos collègues.

Une voix stridente s'élèva alors de la foule de curieux qui s'était massée pour admirer le spectacle. Ils virent débarquer une jeune femme à moitié dévêtue et que le froid ne semblait pas atteindre, elle passa le ruban jaune, évita les policiers qui lui coururent après et allait pour se jeter dans les bras du détective lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit. La foule émit un cri de stupeur et comme des pigeons, s'éparpilla dans les rues adjacentes en se protégeant de balles imaginaire. La jeune femme stoppa sa course quelques secondes, elle semblait tendre l'oreille en attente d'autres coups de feu, puis elle repris brièvement sa progression d'une démarche titubante et finit par s'écrouler. Une tache sombre commenca à s'étendre sous elle. Sherlock réagit alors très vite. Il courrut se mettre à l'abri derrière une voiture de police qui fut immédiatement criblée de balle. Il savait exactement où se trouvait le tireur. Immeuble en face du commissariat, quatrième étage, troisième fenêtre en partant de la gauche. Il lui restait trois balles, deux, une. La dernière n'atteint pas sa cible et la détonation fut assourdi. Le détective se risqua un coup d'oeil par dessus le capot. Une troupe de policier avait réussi à s'approcher de l'entrer de l'immeuble qu'ils firent sauter avec un bélier.

Harriet avait enfin été tirée de sous les gravats avec son escorte. Elle était pleine d'égratignures mais dans l'ensemble s'en tirait sans dégâts. Les ambulanciers dépêchés sur les lieux lui appliquèrent désinfectants et bandages et la jeune femme pu ensuite retourner à ses occupations.

-Dieu merci vous vous êtes débrouillé pour rester en vie, ça va m'éviter d'annoncer votre mort à John.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir !

Un brancard passa à côté d'eux, dessous le sac gris à glissière se trouvait le corps de la fan toucher par la balle du tireur. Harriet frissonna en passant que cette balle était destinée à Holmes. Plus loin, le tireur fut sorti de l'immeuble lui aussi dans un sac mortuaire. Les premières fouilles de l'appartementrévélèrent du matériel pour faire des bombes et il s'avèra que celui-ci connaissait bien la victime puisque c'était son petit ami. Quand aux deux tenanciers, ils furent retrouvés ligoter et mort de peur dans la cave du détraquer.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, pour être aussi débrailler ? Lui demande Harriet.

-Ce n'est pas vos oignons. Je rentre au 221B.

-Bonne idée, vous allez pouvoir découvrir la surprise qui vous y attend.

Sherlock plissa les yeux et Harriet ajouta avec un sourire en coin.

-J'ai vendu votre très cher violon pour 140£.

-Quoi ? MON Stradivarius, pour 140£ !

-Je vous avais prévenu que vous alliez me le payer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Encore merci à Breathingisboring pour sa review.  
**

**L'enquête de Sherlock dans ce chapitre n'est pas franchement appétissante, mais ne vous attendez pas non plus à un truc 100% gore. Voilà je préferais prévenir.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapitre 8 : Mimi Cra-Cra l'eau elle aime ça...

Sherlock et Harriet sortirent d'un taxi et se dirigèrent vers l'immeuble où se trouvait la scène de crime. Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, la jeune femme avait reçu un coup de téléphone de l'inspecteur Lestrade dont l'équipe avait fait une macabre découverte. Le cas n'avait pas vraiment emballé Sherlock de prime abord, mais quand la jeune femme lui avait révélé que l'inspecteur pensait à une copie de Jack l'éventreur, le détective avait littéralement bondi de sa chaise, surexcité.

Sally Donovan se trouvait dehors entrain de discuter avec un policier chargé de la sécurité de la scène de crime, lorsqu'elle aperçut le détective. Elle soupira un « c'est pas vrai » puis se dirigea vers notre duo.

-Elle ne rentre pas, déclara Donovan en guise d'introduction.

-C'est mon assistante, répondit laconiquement le détective en passant sous le ruban jaune.

Harriet emboîta le pas à Sherlock mais fut retenu par la femme.

-Vous savez, le cas qui se trouve là haut n'est pas franchement propre, si vous sentez que vous ne pouvez pas le supporter, peu importe ce que le taré pourra dire, vous sortez prendre l'air.

Harriet hocha la tête en silence puis pénétra dans le hall de la maison. La jeune femme fut impressionnée par la grandeur de la pièce, toute dallée de marbre blanc et noir, un immense escalier s'ouvrait devant elle où policiers et experts scientifiques discutaient de l'affaire . Elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'une telle demeure puisse exister à Londres. Elle repéra l'inspecteur Lestrade et se dirigea vers lui.

-Sherlock est déjà monté,lui dit en se passant une main sur son visage fatigué

-Alors de quoi il ressort exactement?

-La victime à été retrouvée éventrer, pendue au lustre de son salon. Le tueur à prit son temps, les découpes son méthodique et propre, digne d'un chirurgien ou d'un boucher.

-Un Jack l'éventreur n°2.

-Malheureusement oui, on en est à la cinquième victimes et la presse commence à s'emparer de l'affaire. On veut éviter une panique générale, ce n'est pas que nous sommes incompétent mais nous avançons trop lentement.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier inspecteur, Holmes est hors norme on ne peut rien y faire.

Lestrade avait escorté la jeune femme jusqu'au salon qui se trouvait à l'étage. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Harriet découvrit enfin le corps sans vie d'un homme qu'on avait pendu au lustre avec sa cravate, son ventre déchiré avait vomis ses entrailles qui gisaient sur le sol en marbre blanc éclaboussé de projections de sang. L'équipe de la police scientifique était entrain de décrocher le corps du lustre en cristal et le déposèrent sur une civière qui allait le transporter jusqu'à la morgue. Sherlock était entrain d'observer un bout de boyau sanglant avec sa loupe, il le tournait lentement entre ses doigts gantés de latex, testant sa consistance et son élasticité. Il finit par se relever et vint se poster au dessus du corps. L'éventration était très net et faite d'une seule traite avec un objet tranchant assez long qui excluait le scalpel. Le meurtrier avait commencé par le bas vu la disposition des viscères sur le sol et la lacération de la peau. Le détective se saisit de sa loupe, il y avait de fines striures sur les bords de la coupure, intéressant.

Harriet regardait le balai des policiers et experts en silence, effectivement le cas n'était pas « propre » mais ce n'était pas tant la vision du corps que l'odeur qui se dégageait de la pièce qui gênait la jeune femme. Harriet s'était mis à contempler le magnifique plafond peint de fresques de style Renaissance et détaillait un angelot potelé lorsque celui-ci sembla cligner des yeux. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Avait-elle rêver ? Mais non la manoeuvre se répéta. Quelqu'un était entrain de les observer. Avait-il ou elle capter son regard ? Elle se mis une main devant la bouche.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Je vais prendre l'air, vous m'accompagnez.

-Je dois rester ici pour superviser, Donnovan dois être au rez-de chaussé si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un.

-Ce n'était pas une question.

L'inspecteur Lestrade fronça à son tour les sourcils, puis invita la jeune femme à sortir de la pièce. Celle-ci dégaina aussi tôt son portable et envoya un message au détective.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Le meurtrier est toujours dans les murs.

-Que...Quoi ?!

-Il doit y avoir un faux plafond, j'ai vu les yeux d'un des chérubins bouger.

-Vous êtes sûr?

Ils virent alors débarquer Sherlock encore plus survolter que d'habitude.

-Il est encore là ! Watson pour une fois vous servez à quelque chose ! Un faux plafond ! Qu'elle idée de génie ! Il a dû passer par le bureau, un passage secret comme au bon vieux temps !

Et le détective s'élança en direction du bureau. Il y arriva bientôt,la pièce était plutôt petite et bardée de bibliothèques. Ses neurones faisaient des connexions aussi vite que la lumière. Mécanisme caché dans les étagères, trop facile. Une dalle mouvante, déjà plus dans l'ambiance mais encore trop facilement détectable. Les yeux de Sherlock se posèrent alors sur le bureau. Il se dirigea vers celui-ci et le contourna. Il vida un premier tiroir et frappa le fond qui raisonna d'un son mat. Il le balança au travers de la pièce et se saisit du deuxième puis renouvela l'opération. Cette fois ci un son creux se fit entendre. Le détective se saisit du coupe papier posé sur le bureau et l'enfonça dans la rainure. Il exerça ensuite un mouvement de levier qui fit céder le double fond révélant un petit boîtier. Sherlock s'en saisit et appuya sur le bouton. Les panneaux de la bibliothèque coulissèrent et laissèrent apparaître un escalier. Le détective esquissa un sourire de triomphe. Lestrade et Harriet arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau , Sherlock venait juste d'ouvrir le passage et s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier étroit.

-Watson vous restez ici, dit il simplement.

Les deux hommes disparurent dans l'ouverture. L'escalier monter, le détective et l'inspecteur se retrouvèrent dans un passage étroit et sombre. Lestrade sortit sa lampe torche et la pointa devant lui, derrière, Sherlock s'impatientait. Ils avancèrent dans le couloir et arrivèrent bientôt dans une sorte d'alcôve plus grande que le couloir et à hauteur d'homme, celle-ci s'étendait tout autour de la fresque murale. Le détective et l'inspecteur s'entendirent pour se séparer et avancèrent chacun dans un sens. Si le tueur était toujours là, ils allaient le prendre en sandwich. Sherlock avait hérité du couloir de droite, il avançait d'un pas sûr et finit par trouver les planches amovibles, il les repoussa et regarda au travers des deux petits trous qui remplaçait les yeux des deux anges. Il pu apercevoir l'équipe de police scientifique qui effectuait les derniers prélèvements. Il y eu alors un déclic. Le détective reconnu immédiatement le bruit caractéristique d'une arme que l'on charge. Il se tourna lentement braquant sa lampe torche sur un homme.

-Je pensais avoir plus de temps pour m'échapper c'était sans compté sur votre intervention. Vous êtes fini, Holmes, il n'y aucune échappatoire.

-Vous croyez vraiment?

Sherlock éteignit soudainement sa lampe torche et se plaqua contre le sol. Il entendit l'homme vider son chargeur, les balles fusants au dessus de lui. Il compte puis une fois sûr que l'arme est déchargée il se remet sur pied et braque sa lampe en plein visage de l'homme, qui, éblouit se recule d'un pas en se protégeant le visage. Le détective en profite pour lui sauter dessus. Les deux hommes retombent lourdement sur le parquet qui émit un craquement sonore avant de céder.

Lestrade revint en courant vers le début du labyrinthe, là où il avait laissé le détective et attrapa au vol Sally Donovan. Ils arpentent le couloir que le détective à emprunter aussi rapidement qu'ils le peuvent et arrive bientôt devant un puits de lumière par lequel ils voient glisser le détective. Ils s'y précipitent et aperçoivent les deux hommes tombants dans le vide et ne devant leur salut qu'à un canapé bien placé. Ils rebondissent dessus et finissent par atterrirent sur le sol marbré. Les deux inspecteurs rebroussent chemin, Donovan braillant des ordres dans le talky qu'elle avait pris avec elle. Ils arrivent enfin au salon et retrouve Harriet pâle comme un linge. Le fracas que l'effondrement du plafond à provoquer l'avait attiré et elle avait été témoin de la chute vertigineuse du détective.

-Où sont-ils ? Demande Donovan.

La jeune femme lui désigne une porte dérobée incapable d'articuler un mot. Les deux inspecteurs reprennent leur course suivit par d'autres policiers. Ils dévalent un escalier de services, arrivent dans un petit vestibule et poussent enfin une porte qui les mènent droit dans une rue transversale. Il n'y a aucune trace ni du détective ni du meurtrier.

Harriet est assise dans un fauteuil, les jambes en coton. Mme Hudson lui a fait une tasse de thé mais rien n'y fait. Elle n'arrête pas de penser à la dernière bouteille de Chardonnay qu'elle a vidé il y a de cela 6 mois. Elle recommencerait bien. Son portable est posé sur ses genoux, elle attend fébrilement un coup de fil de l'inspecteur Lestrade car cela fait quatre heures que Sherlock à disparut et qu'elle n'a eu aucun message.

-Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, n'arrête pas de répéter Mme Hudson pour la rassurer.

Mais Harriet pense déjà à l'inévitable. Mycroft va la tuer où peut-être Moriarty à moins que les deux ne s'allient. Et comment va-t elle annoncer la nouvelle à John ? Elle se ronge l'intérieur des lèvres à s'en faire saigner. Soudain son portable se met à vibrer la faisant sursauter. Elle décroche et n'arrive même pas à prononcer « allô ».

-Mlle Watson ? C'est Grégory à l'appareil.

-Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

-Nous avons retrouvé le meurtrier, lui et Sherlock se sont battus et ils sont tombés dans la Tamise.

-Et Sherlock ?

-Il n'y a pas de trace pour l'instant, une équipe est entrain de draguer le fleuve. Je suis désolé.

-Ok, je vous remercie.

-Je vous appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.

Harriet se sent vraiment très mal, ses mains trembles, une sueur froide lui coule le long du dos,il n'y a rien de sûr mais elle a un très mauvais pressentiment. La logeuse lui tapote doucement la main avec une mine sombre.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée se met alors à raisonner. Mme Hudson se lève et descends pour ouvrir. Harriet respire à fond, se doit être Mycroft. Elle réussit à se remettre sur pied et passe ses mains sur sa jupe pour la défroisser. Les pas montent l'escalier. Harriet est prête à recevoir le frère du détective, enfin le cru-t-elle. Sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher lorsqu'elle vit les deux hommes entrés dans la pièce.

-Vous avez l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau, dit Moriarty.

Son cauchemar devient réalité, ils vont la pendre au plafond du salon, lui ouvrir le ventre et danser sur ses entrailles encore chaude.

-Mlle Watson, on vous parle ! La rappelle à l'ordre Mycroft.

-Sherlock est tombé dans la Tamise, réussit elle à articuler.

-Et? Demandent les deux hommes en choeur.

-Et rien.

Ils ont l'air de deux pitbull affamés devant un bon steak bien saignant, et le steak c'est elle. Elle se demande s'ils voient que ses jambes tremblent.

-Comment ça rien? Aboie Mycroft faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

-Mycroft, ne criez pas sur Harriet! Intervient Mme Hudson.

-Madame, dit Moriarty d'une voix un peu trop douce, Harriet Watson est l'assistante de Monsieur Holmes ce sont des choses qu'elle doit savoir.

La porte claque soudainement et un bruit d'éponge mouiller se fait entendre dans l'escalier. Les quatre protagonistes voient alors débarqué Sherlock Holmes trempé comme une soupe. Mycroft et Jim s'écartent avec un air dégoutté et regarde le détective accrocher nonchalamment son manteau à la patère puis se diriger vers son bureau derrière lequel il s'assoit.

-Oh ! Vous mettez de l'eau partout ! S'exclame Mme Hudson.

-C'est ce qui arrive quand on pique une tête dans la Tamise.

-Oh ! Sherlock votre manteau est entrain de goutter sur le parquet.

-Il faut bien qu'il sèche.

Le portable d'Harriet se met alors à vibrer.

_-J'aurais besoin d'une serviette et de votre corps .Je suis en hypothermie. Rejoignez moi dans ma chambre. SH._

S'en est trop. Harriet sent qu'elle quitte son corps, elle a beau respirer à fond rien n'y fait, ses jambes finirent par se dérober sous elle et elle tombe lourdement sur le sol.

-Oh ! Harriet ! S'exclame la logeuse. Venez m'aider !

-Je ne peux pas j'ai une réunion, dit Mycroft.

-Et moi un client m'attend, ajoute Moriarty.

-Sherlock ?!

Le détective se lève, passe devant la logeuse et son assistante puis monte à l'étage d'où Mme Hudson entend une porte claquée.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à Breathingisboring pour sa review. Et au autres lecteurs bien sûr !**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

**Enjoy !**

Chapitre 9 : Dead Bodies Everywhere.

Sherlock Holmes avançait prudemment entre les piliers de métal du bâtiment désaffecter qu'on lui avait indiqué par texto. Il sentait l'adrénaline se déverser dans ses veines. C'était ce soir où tout allait se jouer. Il arriva au centre de l'immense entrepôt et aperçut un échiquier barder de deux chaises pour l'instant vide. Le détective s'approcha encore et posa une main sur le dossier de l'une d'entre elle tout en scrutant les environs. Il entendit alors des pas résonner et vit apparaître un homme brun habiller d'un costume noir qui se dirigeait directement vers lui. Il regardait l'écran de son téléphone qu'il finit par ranger dans la poche intérieur de sa veste.

-Désolé pour le retard, un léger contre temps,annonça-t-il avant de s'installer.

Sherlock l'imita puis après un bref silence ils commencèrent à jouer.

La partie avait démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues puis à mesure que les pions disparaissaient de l'échiquier les stratégies s''affinèrent. Cela faisait plus de trois heures que les deux hommes se concentrait lorsque le détective s'exclama:

-Échec et mate.

Moriarty fronça les sourcils tout en faisant la moue. Il se pencha en avant pour inspecter la position des pions puis dû se rendre à l'évidence que Sherlock venait de gagner la partie.

-Dommage que ça se finisse ainsi.

Jim Moriarty planta son regard noir dans celui du détective puis esquissa un sourire. Sherlock ressentit alors une vive douleur à la tête, comme ci on lui avait appliqué un taser sur le crâne. Sa vision se brouilla et il entendit la voix de sa Némésis résonner comme au travers d'un voile.

-Je suis très mauvais joueur.

Sherlock eu un soubresaut et ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il se trouvait allonger sur le sol en béton de l'immeuble. Le détective essaya de bouger, sa tête était lourde il y porta la main et toucha quelque chose de poisseux, du sang qui commençait à coaguler. Sherlock poussa ses cheveux pour toucher la plaie, sillon superficiel, 9 mm. Il roula sur lui même et réussit à se mettre à genoux . La tête lui tournait un peu, il avisa la flaque de sang, les blessures à la tête étaient toujours plus impressionnante du à la finesse de la peau et au grands nombre de vaisseaux sous cutané. Sherlock enleva son écharpe et l'appliqua contre son crâne. Une douleur lancinante se réveilla alors le faisant grimacer. Il finit par se remettre sur pied, très lentement. Lorsqu'il fut complètement relever l'impression de tournis s'accentua. Il s'appuya contre un des piliers pour reprendre ses esprits. C'est alors qu'il vit le corps qui remplaçait l'échiquier. Homme, 1m75, la petite quarantaine. Le détective se décolla de son pilier et s'approcha de la victime. Il se pencha en avant, loupe à l'affût et allait commencer son investigation lorsqu'il entendit des pneus crisser sur le gravier et les gyrophares bleus et rouge clignoter dans la nuit déjà avancée. Ça sentait le sapin. Sherlock regarda autour de lui et repéra une sortie de secours, il s'y dirigea et essaya de l'ouvrir, mais la porte se trouva être scellée. Moriarty devait jubiler. Des éclats de voix se firent alors entendre. La fine équipe : Lestrade, Donovan et Anderson. Il s'agissait maintenant d'être le plus discret possible car au moins un des membre de l'équipe n'hésiterait pas à lui tirer dessus, légitime défense ou non. Il se dissimula derrière un étai. Il y avait une autre sortie à l'opposer de sa position et pour se faire, il allait devoir éviter l'équipe de police. Il avisa alors des poutrelles qui traversaient la salle. Il quitta sa cachette et se dirigea silencieusement vers un escalier qui menait à une passerelle. L'équipe dépêchée sur place était absorbée par la découverte du corps. Sherlock saisit sa chance, courber en deux il grimpa l'escalier et arriva sur la passerelle. Il enjamba la balustrade et se retrouva sur la charpente en métal. Il avança d'un pas décider, un peu trop peut être car soudainement son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

_-Très très mauvais joueur. JM._

Les portables de l'équipe de police se mirent alors à sonner. Après avoir lu le message envoyer d'un numéro masquer, ils relevèrent la tête et aperçurent le détective entrain de jouer au funambule. Ils braquèrent instinctivement leurs armes vers lui en braillant un « plus un geste », mais Sherlock avait déjà atteint la balustrade et l'avait enjambé. Il se mit à courir sous le feu des balles des policiers et réussit à atteindre la porte de sortie de secours. Toute l'équipe se précipita au dehors du bâtiment et se retrouva là où le détective aurait du se tenir.

-Où est-ce qu'il est passé le Taré ! Cracha Donovan.

-Boucler le périmètre et fouiller les moindres recoins. Je vais au 221B, ajouta Lestrade.

-Je viens avec vous.

-Je ne crois pas que ça en vaille la peine.

-Je viens, et on emmène une équipe d'experts.

Ils arrivèrent une heure plus tard. La rue était calme tout le monde dormait profondément. Lestrade sonna et attendit quelques minutes. Mme Hudson vint leur ouvrir envelopper dans une robe de chambre rose, les yeux encore endormis.

-Inspecteur Lestrade, vous venez chercher Sherlock pour un cas ?

-Nous avons un mandat d'arrêt contre lui.

-Qu...quoi ?

Mme Hudson fut poussée sur le côté, les inspecteurs montèrent les escaliers et débarquèrent dans un salon vide.

-Donovan vous restez ici, moi je m'occupe de sa chambre.

Lestrade monta les marches qui menait à l'étage supérieur et tomba sur Harriet qui arrangeait sa robe de chambre.

-Inspecteur vous cherchez Holmes ?

-Oui, vous savez où il est ?

-Non, il a quitté le 221B au environ de 20h00 et apparemment il n'est pas rentré. Je peux prendre le cas en attendant.

-Sherlock est mêlé à une affaire d'homicide.

Toutes couleurs disparurent du visage de la jeune femme, elle porta une main à sa bouche comme si elle voulait s'empêcher de crier.

-Vous le soupçonnez d'avoir tué quelqu'un ?

-Nous avons retrouvé un homme mort et Sherlock était présent sur les lieux.

Harriet se passe une main sur le visage.

-Nous vous conseillons de quitter les lieux, il pourrait revenir et s'il se sent menacer il pourrait vous tuez.

Harriet n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Holmes un meurtrier ? Il avait des manies bizarre et n'était pas très relationnel, mais étrangement elle ne croyait pas à cette théorie. La jeune femme réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il lui fallait son téléphone portable et il lui fallait être seule.

-Je... j'ai besoin d'air, dit elle soudainement.

Lestrade hocha la tête silencieusement.

-Il faut que j'appelle John, ajouta-t-elle. Je vais aller téléphoner sur le trottoir si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais juste devant.

La jeune femme retourna dans sa chambre et attrapa son téléphone poser sur la table de chevet. Elle descendit les escaliers et jeta un bref coup d'œil au salon où se trouvait Mme Hudson qui avait l'air aussi perdu qu'elle. Harriet se retrouva enfin sur le parvis, il faisait un froid de canard. Elle releva la tête et vit Donovan qui la scrutait depuis la fenêtre du premier étage. La jeune femme s'était mis à arpenter le trottoir son téléphone coller à l'oreille, lorsqu'elle passa sous la tonnelle du restaurant attenant elle en profita pour envoyer des messages.

_-Votre frère à de très gros ennuis. HW._

_-Je sais. MH._

_-Comment ça vous savez ? Où est-il ? HW._

_-En lieu sûr. MH._

_-Il a le chic pour se mettre dans des situations pas possible ! Il est censé être un génie mais il fonce toujours tête baisser au premier chiffon imbiber de sang ! HW_

_-Quand vous aurez fini vos babillages, vous pourrez peut être me laisser dormir. MH._

_-Je vous parle de votre frère ! HW._

_-La situation n'est pas de votre ressort. MH._

_-Ne suis-je pas censée être son assistante?HW._

_-Vous n'êtes pas assez intelligente pour démêler cette histoire. MH._

Harriet sentit ses joues s'empourprées.

_-Peut être mais je connais quelqu'un qui l'est. HW._

_-Je préférerais me pendre par les oreilles aux aiguilles de Big Ben ! MH._

Harriet eu un sourire en coin.

_-Votre frère sait que vous utilisez son portable ? HW_

_-Non puisqu'il l'a avec lui. SH._

_-Comment avez vous fait ? HW._

_-Trop compliquer pour vous. SH._

La jeune femme allait répliquer lorsqu'elle vit un point rouge apparaître sur le col de sa robe de chambre. Elle releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne. Son téléphone se mit alors à vibrer.

_-Ne bougez pas. JM._

Le cerveau d'Harriet se bloqua une milliseconde puis il se met à tourner comme un fou. Elle se trouvait sous la tonnelle à l'abri des regards des flics, elle doit envoyer un message, deux lettres. Le sniper ne peut pas la tuer sans ordres de Moriarty. Deux lettres. Une berline fait irruption. Il ne lui reste que très peu de temps. Elle fait glisser lentement son pouce sur le clavier tactile. La voiture noire se gare juste devant elle et la portière s'ouvre. Le message est envoyé.

-Montez, vite !

Harriet s'exécute, elle glisse son portable dans la poche de sa robe de chambre et entre dans la voiture. Elle jette un dernier regard à la fenêtre du premier étage. Donovan la voit. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et Harriet la regarde droit dans les yeux en espérant qu'elle comprenne, puis la portière se referme. Il y fait noir comme dans un four. La jeune femme n'ose plus bouger. Elle est assise à coté de Moriarty qui reste silencieux ce qui à le don de lui scier les nerfs.

-Vous m'emmenez où ? Ose-t-elle demander.

-Quelque part où Sherlock ne vous retrouvera jamais.

Harriet sent une suée froide lui parcourir l'échine, elle aurait mieux fait de tenir sa langue. Ses muscles sont parcourus de frissons elle sent le sang refluer doucement de ses membres. La voiture noire s'engage à un carrefour, les rues semble étrangement vide. Harriet respire calmement et essai de se persuader qu'elle peut échapper aux griffes de Moriarty avec deux sous de jugeote. Une lumière vive traverse soudainement la vitre de la portière gauche attirant leurs regards. Ils voient une voiture surgir de nul et leur foncer dessus à toute allure. Moriarty se met à hurler des ordres au chauffeur mais il est trop tard, la voiture leur rentre dedans enfonçant le métal de la portière, la berline part en tête à queue et vient heurter un réverbère qui pli sous le choc et s'effondre. Harriet essai de reprendre son souffle la ceinture de sécurité lui a presque écrabouillée les côtes, elle va avoir de jolis bleus. Elle lance un regard à Jim qui est aussi sonné qu'elle. Elle en profite pour se détacher et ouvrir la portière mais celui-ci la rattrape par le bras. Il se détache à la vitesse de l'éclair et affirme son emprise. La jeune femme sait qu'elle n'a que très peu de temps pour réagir, elle se tourne donc et l'attrape par les cheveux qu'elle tirent comme si elle voulait lui décoller le cuir chevelu du crâne. Elle sent la main de Moriarty lui serrer le bras à l'en briser. Il est à genoux sur les sièges en cuir. Il faut qu'elle le déstabilise. Harriet plie sa jambe et lui plante son genoux dans les côtes, elle pousse de toutes ses forces et réussit à le faire basculer dans l'interstice entre les sièges. L'étreinte se relâche une seconde. La jeune femme prend appuie sur ses pieds et se rejette en arrière. Elle tombe de la voiture et commence à reculer. Elle sent alors qu'on l'attrape par le col de sa robe de chambre. Elle voit Moriarty s'avancer tel un serpent, ses lèvres sont retroussées en un rictus peu engageant, il a sorti une arme et la braque sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Harriet est remise sur pied brutalement, quelqu'un lui à saisit la main et l'entraîne en avant. Sherlock Holmes, mais comment a-t-il su ? Il y a une détonation et la jeune femme sent une douleur lui traverser le bras gauche. Le détective lui a empoignée la main et la serre de toute ses forces. Ils courent le plus vite possible pour échapper aux détonations. Harriet ressent des décharges électriques dans son bras mais l'adrénaline lui sert d'anesthésiant et la douleur est plus supportable. Sherlock l'entraîne dans le dédale des rues de Londres, la jeune femme ne sait pas du tout où ils sont. Elle jette un regard derrière elle, ils ne semblent pas être suivit. Le détective finit par ralentir sa course après quelques minutes de ce régime. Harriet respire bruyamment et ses poumons sont en feu, son bras gauche se rappel douloureusement à elle et elle est soudain prise d'une envie de vomir. Elle crache, Sherlock se retourne et voit son assistante aussi pâle que la mort. Il ne lui a pas lâcher la main et continue de la serrer.

-On est bientôt arrivé, tâchez de ne pas tourner de l'œil.

-Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? Souffla La jeune femme.

-Vous verrez.

Ils marchaient maintenant, le froid s'était fait plus mordant et Harriet commençait à claquer des dents. Elle ne pouvait presque plus bouger son bras gauche et elle sentait du sang lui dégouliner tout du long. Il arrivèrent enfin devant une porte aussi discrète que celle du 221B. Sherlock l'ouvrit et ils se entrèrent dans un immeuble étroit. Ils grimpent un escalier, dans le noir, et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir. Le détective guida la jeune femme jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvre silencieusement. Harriet pénètre dans un appartement qui sent l'encaustique. Sherlock lui lâche enfin la main, elle l'entend qui marche dans le noir avec confiance. Il connaît les lieux, ça la rassure un peu. La jeune femme entend un frôlement puis un bruit de rideaux que l'on ferme. Quelques secondes plus tard, le détective allume une lampe.

Harriet découvre les lieux, elle se trouve dans un salon qui ressemble étrangement à celui du 221B, il y a deux fauteuils qui font face à une cheminée sur laquelle est entreposée un tas de bibelots, il n'y a pas de bureau où s'entasse une tonne de papiers mais un meuble bas qui doit très certainement servir de bar. Le détective revient vers elle, il a un pansement sur le côté droit du crâne. Harriet ouvre la bouche mais Sherlock la devance.

-Je me suis fait tirer dessus. Il faut que je m'occupe de votre bras. Asseyez vous dans un fauteuil et enlever votre robe de chambre. Essayez de ne pas mettre du sang partout.

Le détective disparaît dans une pièce adjacente. Harriet enlève avec force grimace sa robe de chambre maculée de sang et s'assoit dans un fauteuil. Sherlock reparaît bientôt les bras chargés et la jeune femme sent qu'elle va morfler. Il s'agenouille près d'elle pose les produits qu'il a ramené de la salle de bain à côté de lui et enlève son manteau pour être plus à l'aise. Il attrape délicatement le bras de son assistante et commence à le tourner dans tous les sens. Harriet a soudain l'impression d'être une des victimes que Sherlock à l'habitude d'examiner.

-La balle n'a fait que passée, elle a entamée la peau profondément, sur une longueur de trois centimètres environ occasionnant un saignement abondant, la plaie est crénelée typique des blessures par balle faite avec un 9mm, le muscle n' a pas l'air d'être atteint...

-Holmes est-ce que vous pourriez me recoudre sans que j'ai l'impression d'être sur une table d'autopsie ?

Le détective soupire fortement, il attrape une bouteille de désinfectant et commence à nettoyer la plaie. Sherlock attrape alors une aiguille et du fil, et piqua la peau de la jeune femme qui tressauta.

-Essayez de ne pas bouger.

Moriarty est assis sur le siège passager à côté de son chauffeur, il regarde le réverbère plier devant lui, puis lentement il tourne sa tête vers l'homme assis derrière son volant, celui-ci est immobile, les mains serrer autour du cerceau de cuire, la peau de son cou est légèrement vrillée du à l'angle anormal qu'à prit son cou lorsque ses cervicales ont lâché sous la pression exercée par la clé d'étranglement. Sherlock Holmes a réussi à récupérer son jouet, mais pas pour très longtemps. Il peut la reprendre à n'importe quel moment et peut être même sous son nez. Il a ensuite un rictus, ses mains s'étaient mis à trembler légèrement. Il l'a voit déjà suffocant de peur lorsqu'il pointera le scalpel vers son œil, entament doucement la peau, puis l'enfonçant carrément pour lui faire sauter le globe oculaire. Il pourrait ensuite lui arracher les dents avec des tenailles et y verser du sel. Ca serait un très bon début. Il saisit alors son portable et tape un message en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

_-J'ai hâte de vous retrouver. JM._

Harriet à rendez-vous au Yard, elle a l'impression d'être suivit et se retourne fréquemment pour voir si Moriarty ne va surgir au coin d'une rue. Elle pénètre dans le hall et tombe sur le même policier que la première fois. Il l'a regarde avancer vers lui avec un air suspicieux.

-Je viens voir l'inspecteur Lestrade, annonce-t-elle d'ambler.

-Pour l'audit.

-Pas cette fois j'ai des informations à lui communiquer sur une affaire en cours.

Harriet monte dans le même ascenseur que la première fois, appuie sur le même bouton et arrive à l'étage qui se trouve être quasi vide. Donovan et Lestrade sont dans le même bureau, ils ont l'air d'avoir une conversation animée. La jeune femme frappe à la porte puis entre. Les deux inspecteurs se tournent vers elle.

-Je vous ai vu monter dans une berline. Holmes était-il avec vous ?

-Non ,mais je l'ai vu plus tard dans la soirée. Il m'a envoyé ça.

Harriet leur montre une photo de la plaie que Sherlock a à la tête.

-Ça ne prouve rien !

-C'est vrai et c'est à vous de le déterminé, Sherlock en est conscient. En fait ce qu'il veut c'est avoir accès au cas.

-Quel cas ? Demande Lestrade.

-La victime que vous avez retrouvé. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit elle serait morte 6h00 avant la découverte, ce qui fait environ 18h00, or je peux donner un alibi jusque là.

-Et qu'est ce qui nous prouve que vous n'êtes pas de connivence ? Vous êtes bien monter dans cette voiture, pour faire quoi ? Lui trouver un alibi ?

Harriet regarda Donovan mais ne répond pas. Elle essayait de lui mettre la pression pour qu'elle crache le morceau. Elle utilise la même méthode lors de ses audits.

-Cette voiture n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire.

Harriet se tourna ensuite vers Lestrade.

-Holmes veut avoir accès au cas, rien de plus rien de moins.

-S'il pointe son nez ici, mademoiselle, je serais obligé de l'arrêter pour meurtre.

La jeune femme soupire et réfléchit un instant puis ajoute :

-Je serais l'intermédiaire. Fournissez moi simplement un ordinateur portable.

C'est au tour de Lestrade de réfléchir en évitant de regarder Sally Donovan qui écume de rage.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Donovan émet un soupire retentissant puis sort du bureau furibard. Harriet avait gagné, elle réprima un sourire. Elle se saisit de son téléphone portable et commença à envoyer des messages.

Lestrade accompagna la jeune femme jusqu'à la morgue où se trouvait la victime. Il l'a conduisit jusqu'à une salle où se trouvait la médecin légiste chargée de l'affaire.

-Molly Hooper je vous présente Harriet Watson.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

-On s'est déjà rencontré.

L'inspecteur Lestrade se tourne vers Harriet qui avait complètement oublié sa première rencontre à la morgue du Yard.

-Oui ! Euh... Holmes avait rendez-vous avec Mlle Hooper et elle m'avait chargé de lui faire la commission.

-Et aussi de lui passer le dos...

-C'est la victime ?

Harriet se dirige vers une table sur laquelle reposait le corps d'un homme. Il était recouvert d'un drap jusqu'au torse qui masquait pour l'instant les traces de l'autopsie. La jeune femme disposa son ordinateur sur un chariot servant à posé les instruments et pianota un instant sur le clavier. Le détective fini par apparaître sur l'écran.

-J'ai failli attendre, dit-il en guise de bonjour.

-Je peux aussi refermer l'ordinateur en vous disant d'aller vous faire voir.

-Rapprochez moi.

La jeune femme attrape les poignées métalliques du chariot et le fait avancer jusqu'au corps.

-Vous allez faire exactement ce que je vais vous dire. Vous allez positionner l'écran au dessus de la victime et commencer par la tête ensuite vous descendrez doucement jusqu'aux pieds. Vous avez compris ?

-La prochaine fois essayer de vous exprimez dans ma langue maternelle, ça pourrait facilité les choses.

Harriet attrape l'appareil et commença à scanner la victime.

-Stop ! Revenez sur l'avant bras. Ca n'est pas net, mais on dirait une morsure.

-Je vais prendre une photo, dit Harriet.

Elle reposa l'ordinateur sur le chariot et brandit son téléphone qu'elle pointa sur l'avant bras droit, zooma et appuya sur le déclencheur. La photo s'afficha. Effectivement il y avait quelque chose, une sorte de cicatrice. La jeune femme sélectionna le numéro du détective dans son répertoire et envoya la capture. Elle tourna ensuite l'écran et vit Sherlock en réflexion.

-Il y a d'autres morsures.

-Oui sur l'avant bras gauche et la main.

-Ce n'était pas une question ! Watson envoyées les moi.

La jeune femme s'exécuta.

-Élémentaire ma chère Watson, trafiquant d'animaux exotique, trancha Sherlock.

-Comment faite vous le distinguo entre un passionner et un trafiquant ?

-Et bien le passionner aurait très certainement prit des précautions en manipulant un Black Mamba. La personne allongée sur cette table c'est fait mordre trois fois par le même serpent. Vous pourrez le constater en comparant le diamètre et le pourtour de la morsure. Les testes toxicologique révéleront très certainement la présence d'1 seul poison. Lestrade finira d'enquêter sur les animaleries et découvrira bientôt la planque du trafiquant. Je lui suggère de commencer par celles qui sont fermées. Mademoiselle Watson je vous attend au 221B. Transmettez mes amitiés à Donovan.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Don't stop the party.

Harriet était allongée au milieu du salon, son corsage blanc troué par plusieurs impacts de balle qui laissait échapper un filet rouge visqueux. Sa tête, tournée vers la cheminée avait été éclaboussée par de mince goutelettes de sang. Ses yeux noisettes semblait fixer quelque chose d'invisible droit devant elle. Sherlock Holmes était agenouillé près d'elle, le visage fermé, sa loupe scrutant intensément le trou qu'elle avait sur le flanc gauche, les imperfections laissée par la balle, la fine brûlure du tissu lorsque celle-ci avait traversé le tissu. Le portable du détective se mit alors à vibrer.

_-Maman nous invite à dîner ce soir. M._

Sherlock lu le message et le raya instantanément de sa mémoire.

_-Cette fois tu n'y couperas pas. M._

_-Tu vas encore m'envoyer tes gorilles sans cervelle ? S._

_-Tu as évité les sept derniers, alors si c'est nécessaire, oui. M._

_-J'ai piscine. S._

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda la morte.

-Watson vous êtes une victime, et les victimes ne parle pas !

-Mais vous mettez un temps infini à élucider mon meurtre ! A croire que vous le faite exprès !

Sherlock soupira profondément puis lu le dernier message de son frère.

_-Bien sûr et moi je dois promener ma licorne. Maman s'inquiète. M._

_-Si ce n'est que ça, pourquoi fait elle un dîner, je peux lui envoyer un texto. S._

_-Elle n'a pas de portable. M._

-Alors c'est qui ? Demanda Harriet en se relevant.

Sherlock la repoussa sur le sol sans répondre.

_-Achète lui en un. S._

_-Ca fait plus d'un an que tu n'es pas venu. M._

_-Vont-ils me rayer de leur testament? S._

_-C'est fait depuis longtemps et tu peux te brosser pour faire fifty-fifty. M._

_-Espèce de rat !S._

_-Et bientôt encore plus riche. M._

_-Je ne viendrais pas. S._

_-De toute façon que tu viennes ou non, maman c'est mis en tête de rencontrer ta nouvelle assistante. M._

_-Et alors je ne suis pas obligé de venir! S._

_-Maman insiste. Je passe vous prendre à 19h00. M ._

_-Tu peux te brosser ! S._

Harriet était entrain de laver son chemisier blanc lorsqu'elle entendit Mme Hudson l'appeler. La jeune femme descendit au salon et trouva sa logeuse en compagnie de Mycroft Holmes. Celui-ci la regarda de la tête au pied avec une moue désapprobatrice.

-Quel bon vent vous amène ?

Mycroft cru à de l'ironie et enchaîna.

-Où est mon frère ?

-Il a été appelé par le Yard pour une sombre histoire de scalpe.

-Il le fait vraiment exprès, je lui avais dit que je passerais à 19h00.

-Vous aviez l'intention de lui soumettre un cas ?

-Vous... n'êtes pas au courant pour le dîner ?

-Le devrais-je ?

-Nous dînons chez nos parents et vous êtes cordialement invitez.

-C'est gentil, mais je crois que Sherlock va avoir besoin de moi.

-Vous plaisantez ?

Harriet lui lança un regard noir.

-Excusez-vous et je le fais revenir.

-Vous croyez que vous aller pouvoir le faire changer d'avis ?

-En moins de cinq minutes.

-Je demande à voir.

Harriet attrapa son téléphone et tapa le message suivant :

_-Ramenez vos miches au 221B ou je fracasse votre violon que vous avez mis deux jours à retrouver, sur la tête de votre frère. HW._

Le message à peine parti, Harriet regarda sa montre. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait à toute volée.

-Ne touchez pas à mon violon ! Entendirent-ils hurler depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Où est-il ?!

-A sa place.

Le détective se rua sur son étui et l'ouvrit. Le stradivarius était à sa place sans une égratignure. Harriet regarda Mycroft avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Celui-ci resta muet un instant puis dit.

-Je m'excuse.

Le détective laissa un instant son violon, et regarda Mycroft et Harriet d'un air suspicieux. Son frère s'excusait rarement, et lui non plus n'aimait pas Présence Indésirable. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait manigancé ?

-Bien maintenant que tout le monde est réuni nous pouvons enfin y aller, dit Harriet

-J'ai dit que je n'y allais pas.

-Sherlock !

-Maman veut rencontrer Watson, je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis obligé d'y aller ! Et puis j'ai une expérience sur le feu.

-Très bien.

Mycroft sortit son téléphone portable et envoya un message.

La berline noire roulait à vive allure sous le ciel étoilé britannique. Mycroft et Harriet était assis côte à côte et faisait face à Sherlock encadrer par deux malabars.

-Je suis navré d'avoir du employer la manière forte, mais tu m'y as contraint.

Sherlock ne pu lui lancer qu'un regard noir car après avoir tenté de s'échapper à grand renfort de coups de poing et de morsures, il avait finalement été neutralisé, bâillonné et ficelé avant d'être balancé sur la banquette de la voiture et tout ça sous l'oeil courroucer de Mme Hudson qui avait bien failli s'en prendre une par ricochet.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la demeure Holmes. Sherlock fut détaché et après une ultime tentative de fuite, fut conduit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où ils furent accueilli par un maître d'hôtel qui les débarrassa de leurs effets personnels. Celui-ci les conduisit ensuite au salon, d'où des bribes de conversations s'échappaient. L'homme ouvrit la porte et annonça les nouveaux arrivants. Harriet pénétra dans la salle où elle découvrit les invités. Ils étaient disséminés un peu partout dans la pièce et se regroupèrent tous comme un essaim d'abeilles près à attaquer. La jeune femme fit un rapide calcul mental et dénombra 15 personnes. Le même dîner chez les Watson n'avait jamais excéder 10 personnes. Elle avait l'impression d'être la dernière attraction à la mode. Une femme d'une soixantaine d'année se détacha alors du groupe avec un sourire avenant., elle avait les même traits fin que le détective et ce regard perçant.

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Harriet, Mycroft m'a parlé de vous. Vous êtes donc la nouvelle assistante de mon deuxième fils ?

-Remplaçante, s'empressa d'ajouter la jeune femme, je remplace mon frère John Watson, pendant encore cinq jours.

-Et cela vous plaît-il ?

-Est ce que par cette question vous voulez dire que j'aimerai remplacer mon frère définitivement ? La réponse est non, je lui laisse la charge de baby-sitter Holmes, il le fait tellement mieux.

-Baby-sitter ?

-Oui, Sherlock est un grand enfant. Il aime faire surprises en tout genre et cacher des parties de corps humain dans toute la maison. C'est un peu le 1er Avril tous les jours.

-Se sont des expériences !

-Vous ne voulez pas avoir d'enfant ?

Une alarme se déclencha dans la tête d'Harriet : _« Terrain glissant, faite demi tour dès que __possible »_. Elle avisa alors trois têtes rousse miniature qui attendait avidement la réponse avant de lui sauter sur les genoux.

Sherlock regardait la jeune femme se faire questionner par sa mère. Elle avait la même expression que John quand il était mal à l'aise, ce pli qui lui barrait le front, et elle se mettait à marmotter dans sa barbe. Le détective eu un léger sourire.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? Lui demanda son frère.

-Rien.

-Au fait maman a sorti les vieux albums, je crois qu'elle à l'intention de montrer quelques photos compromettantes. Notamment celle avec l'arrosoir.

-Je suppose que tu le lui as fortement suggéré.

-Tu te souviens de la fois où tu as emprunté mon badge pour t'introduire dans une base secret défense ? C'est mon cadeau de remerciement pour les problèmes que cela à entraîner.

Mycroft fit ensuite un pas en avant et dit :

-Maman, je crois que tout le monde attend que tu les présentes.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. On reprendra la conversation plus tard.

-Oh ! Mon Dieu , pensa Harriet qui chercha un verre d'alcool du regard.

La mère de Sherlock se tourna vers le groupe et commença son énumération.

-Voici mon mari,James, tante Isabelle et son troisième mari Humphrey accompagné de son fils Hurley, qu'il a eu de son premier mariage. Mes cousins et cousines Mathiew et sa femme Catherine avec leur charmant triplé Maddy, Teddy et Jody. Grace, et ses deux sœurs Élisabeth et Victoria. Ici c'est ma nièce Mary, la fille de mon troisième frère, et ma mère Meredith. Et bien puisque tout le monde est là je vous propose de passer dans la salle à manger.

Le groupe tourna les talons et commença à discuter tout en se dirigeant vers la salle attenante. Harriet soupira de soulagement. Le détective s'approcha alors et lui glissa à l'oreille.

-Je suis sûr que vous n'avez même pas retenu un seul prénom.

-Je peux vous en citer deux.

-Vraiment ? Je suis impatient de les entendre.

-Mycroft et Sherlock !

Harriet lui fit un sourire en coin puis s'éloigna.

-Ca ne compte pas Watson ! Revenez ici !

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table.

-Harriet, je vous ai installé près de moi, on va pouvoir continuer à discuter.

-Super ! Je suis l'attraction du jour ! Pensa la jeune femme.

Sherlock et Mycroft avaient été installés très loin, ce qui faisait que la jeune femme était entourée d'inconnus qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui poser des questions.

-Ce n'est pas trop dur de travailler avec Sherlock ?

-Il est toujours aussi bavard ? Quand il était petit on a longtemps cru qu'il était sourd, on a regretté le jour où il a commencé à parler.

-Est-ce qu'il vous prend comme cobaye pour ses expériences ? Mycroft en à souvent fait les frais étant plus jeune.

-Je ne comprends pas très bien son statut, il travail pour la police ? Et votre rôle consiste en quoi exactement ?

Harriet n'avait même pas le temps de répondre aux questions et surtout les serveurs avaient commencé à servir le vin. Elle regardait le liquide doré couler dans les verres. Elle avait caché son téléphone portable sous la table et tapait des messages par intermittence.

_-Moriarty ne s'en serait pas mieux sorti niveau torture. HW._

_-Vous osez faire cette comparaison. Je vais demandez à ce qu'on vous pose une bouteille de vin à côté de vous. SH._

_-1)Je ne vous conseille pas de me voir ivre 2) vous vous expliquerez avec mon frère. HW._

_-Vous ne manquez pas d'air de me mettre votre alcoolisme sur le dos. SH._

_-C'est vous qui avez commencé. HW._

-Harriet vous voulez un peu de vin ?

Le jeune femme se tourna vers l'homme qui tenait la bouteille.

-Non, merci, je ne bois pas.

-Juste un fond, vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

-Non, ça va aller je vous assure.

Harriet couvrit son verre de sa main pour éviter que le serveur ne lui en verse une goutte.

_-La famille Holmes connaît-elle la définition de l'adverbe non?HW._

_-La réponse est évidente. SH._

_-Sortez moi d'ici ! HW._

_-C'est pas moi qui est voulu venir, débrouillez vous. SH._

_-Je vais verser des laxatifs dans le dessert de votre frère. HW._

_-Bonne idée, ça lui fera perdre du poids. SH._

-Vous ne manger pas ? Vous n'aimez pas ?

-Hum... Si c'est délicieux, mais j'ai des aigreurs d'estomac, d'ailleurs j'ai oublié mon médicament dans mon sac, je vais aller le chercher.

Sans attendre de réponse,Harriet sortit de table et se retrouva seul dans le salon. Elle le traversa et atteint la porte par laquelle ils étaient rentrés un peu plus tôt. La jeune femme se retrouva dans un couloir. Il étaient arrivés par quel côté déjà ? Elle prit sur la droite espérant qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

_-J'ai réussi à m'échapper et je vais pouvoir retourner au 221b ! Bonne fin de soirée ! HW._

_-Mycroft est déjà sur vos traces, merci d'avoir fait diversion. SH._

Harriet s'arrêta un instant. C'était des pas qu'elle entendait ? Elle se dépêcha de tourner dans un couloir. Elle s'était presque mise à courir comme si Moriarty était à ses trousses. Elle tourna dans un couloir et reconnu celui qu'ils avaient emprunté. La jeune femme sentit les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirer. Elle y était presque !

-Où est-ce que vous croyez aller comme ça ?

Harriet avait atteint le hall d'entrée. Elle se tourna et découvrit Mycroft qui se tenait en haut des marches. Mais comment avait il fait pour atterrir la haut ?

-C'est impoli de votre part de partir sachant que vous avez été invité.

-Qui vous dit que j'allais vraiment partir ?

Mycroft regarda la jeune femme avec un sourcil relever puis ajouta :

-Vous retournez dans la salle à manger immédiatement.

-Vous savez que je ne suis qu'une diversion ?

-Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ?

-Moi non, Sherlock oui.

Il était arrivé en bas des marches.

-Vous venez avec moi.

Sherlock avait réussi à s'échapper du dîner. Lorsque Mycroft avait vu Harriet sortir il s'était précipité à sa suite, le laissant sans surveillance. Il avait alors fait semblant de s'intéresser à la conversation de son voisin de table puis avait « malencontreusement » renverser son verre de vin sur son pantalon, ce qui l'avait obligé à se rendre à la salle d'eau la plus proche. Le détective se retrouva bientôt dans le même couloir qu'avait emprunté Harriet mais contrairement à elle il connaissait la maison et les couloirs à prendre pour éviter son frère et l'entrée principale. Le détective déambula dans les couloirs vide et finit par tomber sur une porte dérobée. Il l'ouvrit et se retrouva dehors. Après avoir fait quelques pas sur l'allée gravillonée, il avisa la berline noire qui les avaient emmené. Le chauffeur n'était plus à son poste, une aubène. Le détective marcha sur le pant d'herbe qui bordait le chemin, au cas où l'homme serait encore dans les parages et arriva enfin près de la voiture. La nuit était noire et la visibilité réduite mais cela n'empêcha pas Sherlock de trouver le système d'ouverture. Il grimpa dans la berline et tâta le pourtour du volant pour trouver la clef. Elle n'y était pas. Il se pencha alors sur le côté et atteint la boîte à gant, qu'il ouvrit. Il farfouilla un instant entre carte routière, et différents papiers pour enfin tomber sur l'objet tant convoité. Le détective se releva et introduisit la clef dans la fente et mit le contacte. Les phares s'allumèrent et éclairèrent une silhouette qui se tenait en face du véhicule.

-Je t'avais dit que tu n'y couperais pas !


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci à Breathingisboring pour sa review,et aux autres lecteurs bien sûr !**

**Et voici le nouveau chapitre. Enjoy !**

Chapitre11 : Crazy.

Sherlock, Harriet et l'inspecteur Lestrade arrivèrent devant l'asile désaffecté. 48H Plus tôt la police avait reçu un appel de parents affolés de la disparition de leur progéniture. Progéniture qui avait été faire un tour dans le-dit asile. C'était courant chez les jeunes du quartier d'aller faire un viré la nuit histoire de s'éprouver les nerfs, mais en général, tout ce petit monde rentrait bien sagement aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Les policiers chargés de l'enquête avaient été fouillés le bâtiment et ses alentours, afin de s'assurer que les enfants n'étaient pas tombés dans un trou, mais ils ne trouvèrent pas la moindre traces du passage des adolescents. Lorsque l'affaire échoua enfin sur le bureau de l'inspecteur Lestrade, il en fit immédiatement part à son équipe qui trouva que pour une fois la présence de Sherlock Holmes, serait bénéfique. Et c'est ainsi que nos trois compères se retrouvèrent devant le mur d'enceinte lézardé de l'asile.

-Alors c'est là qu'a été vu pour la dernière fois Dereck Maclain et Camille Lake ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Oui, les mômes du coin aime bien faire des virer la nuit pour se faire des frayeurs, cette fois-ci c'est réussit.

Ils passèrent les portes et se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de parc laisser à l'abandon, l'herbe mesurait environ 1 m de hauteur et cachait les bancs essaimés sur les parterres de gazon. Notre trio remonta l'allée qui menait au bâtiment principal. Un bloc de béton délabrer, aux fenêtres cassées où obstruées par des planches en bois.

-Pourquoi ne l'a-t-ont pas détruit ? Demanda Harriet.

L'inspecteur Lestrade haussa les épaules. Ils étaient arrivés devant les portes de l'établissement. Les deux battants de métal semblait être les deux seuls objets intactes , et ils étaient fermés comme si personne n'était entré ni sortit depuis des lustres.

-Sherlock je suppose que vous mourrez d'envie d'aller fureté à l'intérieur, dit l'inspecteur.

-Restez avec Watson et surveillez la, qu'elle ne fasse pas tout capoter. On reste en contacte téléphonique.

Le détective attrapa la poignée et disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Harriette et Lestrade, quant à eux, se mirent à inspecter le parc.

-On va en avoir pour des jours à tout fouiller.

-Je sais, personne n'a voulu venir.

-Qu'elle bande de trouillards.

Ils continuèrent leur investigation et atterrirent derrière l'hôpital. Il y avait plusieurs baraquements de forme arrondit, certainement des entrepôts pour la nourriture et les véhicules. Les portes en bois coulissantes étaient fermées à l'aide de chaînes et d'énorme cadenas. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas, ces cadenas n'étaient pas rouillés et aucune porte n'avait été fracturée. Si l'asile était un lieu de pèlerinage où se faire peur pourquoi aucune bande n'avait tenté de voir ce qui se cachait derrière ? Harriette envoya un premier texto.

Lestrade avait collé son visage contre une vitre et mit ses mains autour pour pouvoir voir à l'intérieur d'un des baraquements Il faisait trop sombre pour pourvoir distinguer quelque chose. Il entendit un bruit de coulissement et revint vers l'avant. La chaîne et le cadenas reposait par terre devant la porte ouverte.

-Watson ?

L'inspecteur fit un pas dans le hangars et découvrit un garage où était entreposer des ambulances datant des années 50. L'intérieur n'était éclairé que par de rares fenêtres ce qui ajoutait encore à l'ambiance lugubre du site.

-Watson où êtes vous ?

La phrase de l'inspecteur résonna dans la demi pénombre. Lestrade restait sur le pas de la porte et plissait ses yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir la jeune femme.

-Sherlock déteint sur les gens. Où est-ce qu'elle est passée ?

La lumière s'alluma d'un coup. Une lumière jaune diffusé par des luminaires en forme de soucoupes accrochées au plafond. Lestrade pu alors clairement voir la jeune femme qui revenait vers lui.

-J'aimerai autant que vous ne fassiez pas cavalier seul.

-Vous avez peur des représailles de Holmes ?

-D'un point de vue juridique vous ne devriez pas être là. S'il vous arrivait quelque chose, c'est sur moi que tout retombe.

-Je vais faire attention. Je commence par la droite.

Harriet s'éloigna et commença à inspecter les véhicules. Elle était bien avancée dans sa ranger lorsqu'elle vit un dossier poser sur le siège passager. Elle attrapa la poignée de la portière et essaya de l'ouvrir mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Il lui fallait un objet pour briser la vitre. Elle chercha autour d'elle mais il n'y avait rien. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse avec son coude. Elle se tourna vers l'ambulance et vit soudain une silhouette apparaître du côté conducteur,juste en face d'elle. Son visage avait une teinte de cendre et ses yeux noirs étaient enfoncés dans leurs orbites. La silhouette lui fit un sourire qui retroussa ses lèvres minces et découvrit des dents longues et acérées. Harriet n'arrivait plus à bouger un muscle, son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait s'en échapper. L'ombre se baissa progressivement. Harriet eu une décharge d'adrénaline. La silhouette allait glisser sous la voiture et l'attraper. Elle retrouva brusquement l'usage de ses jambes et remonta l'allée de véhicule en hurlant. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout elle aperçu Lestrade qui courrait à sa rencontre.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il y avait...Il y avait... quelqu'un !

-Où ? Montrez moi.

Ils remontèrent l'allée jusqu'à tomber sur le véhicule. Lestrade se mit à plat ventre sur le sol pour regarder en dessous de l'ambulance mais il n'y avait personne et le document posé sur le siège avait disparut. Il y eu alors des bruits de coups de feu. Harriet attrapa son téléphone et envoya un message au détective. Harriet et Lestrade se dépêchèrent de sortir du hangars et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'hôpital.

-Il ne répond pas à mon message, dit la jeune femme.

Ils étaient arrivés devant les portes en métal. Ils attrapèrent chacun une poignée puis ouvrirent les battants avant de s'engouffrer dans l'asile. Si l'ambiance au dehors n'était pas des plus gai, l'intérieur du bâtiment offrait une vision d'apocalypse. Des papiers voletaient au grès des courants d'air qui s'engouffraient par les vitres cassées. Le vent émettait des sortes de gémissement à vous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Les néons pendaient lamentablement du plafond et certains clignotaient encore faiblement.

-Harriet vous restez ici, je vais chercher Sherlock., si vous entendez quelque chose vous sortez et vous appelez les renforts.

L'inspecteur sortit son arme et disparut au coin d'un couloir. La jeune femme serra le col de son manteau, la température semblait plus basse, certainement du aux courants d'air. Harriet fit quelques pas qui résonnèrent dans le hall. Vivement que le détective ai résolu l'énigme, cet endroit était vraiment effrayant. Son portable se mit alors à vibrer la faisant sursauter. Elle lu le message. Il était de Holmes lui disant de venir les retrouver au -1. La jeune femme s'exécuta lui demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu découvrir, et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle arriva bientôt au sous sol. L'étage était éclairé par quelques faible néons. La jeune femme prit son portable et le garda à porter de main au cas ou les néons finiraient par s'éteindre. Elle commença à avancer prudemment en balayant le couloir.

-Holmes ? Inspecteur Lestrade ?

L'appel de la jeune femme semblait étouffer par les ténèbres environnantes. Elle continua à avancer prudemment checkant son téléphone pour d'éventuel messages. La plupart des portes des chambres étaient fermées et celles qui ne l'étaient pas semblaient prêtes à déchaîner les monstres qu'elles renfermaient. Harriet sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, et encore l'envie de boire un verre. Si elle s'en sortait sans boire une goutte d'alcool, elle aurait sans aucun doute surmonter ses anciens démons. Elle entendit un soupire sur la gauche elle braqua son écran dans la direction du bruit. Où est-ce que Holmes se cachait ? Le bruit venait d'une des chambres, une sorte de plainte. L'un des enfants se trouvait il à l'intérieur ? Le rond de lumière éclairait faiblement la pièce. La jeune femme pouvait voir un lit en fer rouillé avec un reste de draps mangés aux mites. Elle s'approcha de l'entrée.

-Holmes? Inspecteur ?

Harriet restait sur le pas de la porte comme si un mur invisible l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. La jeune femme se demanda si elle ne s'était pas trompé d'étage. Elle décida donc de faire demi tour et de remonter à la surface. La jeune femme se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec visage semblant flotter dans la pénombre. Harriet fit un bond en arrière et lâcha son téléphone. Elle se trouvait maintenant dans la pièce. Le visage attrapa alors la porte et la referma d'un coup sec profitant de la paralysie passagère de la jeune femme. Harriet tâtonna pour trouver une poignée mais il ni en avait aucune.

-Laissez moi sortir !

-Vous savez ce qu'on teste dans cet asile ? La peur des gens. Vous avez peur de l'eau ?

Elle entendit un rire puis des pas qui s'éloignaient. La jeune femme se décolla de la porte, cela ne servait à rien de s'escrimer à essayer de l'ouvrir, en premier lieu il fallait qu'elle mette la main sur son téléphone. Harriet s'accroupit et commença à effleurer le sol de ses paumes. L'appareil n'avait pas été bien loin et ne semblait pas avoir souffert de sa chute. Elle se tourna et illumina la pièce avec l'écran de son téléphone. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Holmes et Lestrade. Elle tourna l'appareil vers elle et se rendit compte avec effrois qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau. Lestrade avait-il reçu le précédent message ? Harriet sentit sa gorge se contracter, pleurer ne servirait à rien. Elle était coincée dans cette chambre, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'en échapper. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et respira profondément, ensuite elle commença à balayer la salle à l'aide de l'éclairage que donnait son portable et découvrit trois énorme tuyaux qui dépassaient respectivement du mur de droite, du plafond, et du mur de gauche. Est-ce qu'elle avait peur de l'eau ? Non, mais dans un espace où l'eau n'avait aucune possibilité de s'écouler, certainement. Combien de temps lui restait-il avant que le malade qui l'avait enfermé là dedans n'ouvre les vannes ? Il y eu alors un bruit de vibration suivit d'un gémissement métallique et quelques secondes plus tard les tuyaux se mettaient à vomir des trombes d'eau. Elle avait sa réponse.

Harriet se dirigea vers le lit. L'eau montait rapidement et était glacée. Elle devait se dépêcher avant que ses membres ne s'engourdissent. La jeune essayait de ne pas paniquer , mais quand on était dans un espace minuscule éclairé simplement par un écran de portable et que des trombes d'eau vous tombaient dessus, c'était très difficile. La jeune femme arracha les draps et en fourra un dans le tuyau juste au dessus du lit. Elle descendit ensuite de celui-ci, l'eau lui arrivait au genoux et commençait à la gêner pour se déplacer. Elle brandit son téléphone portable et repéra le tuyau du plafond. Elle attrapa le rebord en métal du lit et tira de toutes ses forces. Il glissa lentement et finit par arriver au bon emplacement. Harriet était essoufflée et elle ressentait des picotements dans ses jambes, elle ne devait pas fléchir. La jeune femme grimpa sur le sommier et tendit les bras pour enfourner le morceau de drap dans l'orifice mais elle était trop petite pour l'atteindre.

Lestrade s'avançait prudemment, arme au poing, dans le couloir de l'asile. Sherlock ne répondait pas aux messages envoyés et il y avait eu échange de coups de feux, il était peut être tombé sur la personne qui avait enlevé les enfants. Une fois le rez-de-chaussé inspecté, Lestrade se dirigea vers les escaliers pour descendre. Il entendit alors un grincement. L'inspecteur referma doucement la porte de la cage d'escalier et se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte qui s'entrouvrait.

-Plus un geste ! Hurla-t-il.

Un homme brun en sortit et il reconnu Sherlock Holmes.

-Mais d'où sortez vous ?

-De la pièce, ça ne se voit pas ?

-J'ai vérifié chaque pièce et il n'y avait personne.

-Alors c'est peut être que j'ai trouvé une pièce secrète. Où est Watson ?

-Je l'ai laissé dans le hall d'entrée. Vous allez bien ?

-Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

-Nous avons entendu des coups de feu. Harriet vous a envoyé un message à ce propos.

Le détective sortit son téléphone de la poche intérieur de son manteau.

-Je n'ai pas de réseau.

Lestrade vérifia à son tour son portable.

-Moi non plus.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un court instant puis mirent le cap vers l'entrée en pressant le pas.

-Vous avez trouvé une pièce secrète ?

-Un passage qui mène à une salle de vidéo surveillance. Certaines chambres reçoivent encore de l'électricité et les caméras enregistrent toujours, les deux enfants son enfermer dans l'une d'elle. Ils sont terrifiés mais sain et sauf.

-Donc quelqu'un fait toujours tourné l'asile.

-Et je pense qu'il ne doit pas être loin de Watson.

Il arrivèrent enfin au hall d'entrée qui se trouva être vide.

-Watson montrer vous ! Hurla Sherlock.

Il y eu alors un grésillement suivit d'un sifflement et enfin une voix nasillarde s'éleva dans le silence de l'asile.

-Mlle Watson est actuellement en consultation et ne sera pas disponible avant quelques minutes.

La phrase fut suivit d'un rire sec puis la communication se rompit.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Lestrade.

Sherlock sortit du bâtiment, il brandit son téléphone dans les airs pour trouver du réseau, puis tapota un instant sur les touches. Une carte s'afficha et commença à chercher. Des points lumineux apparurent sur l'écran puis s'effacèrent lentement à mesure que la recherche s'affinait. Le détective refit irruption dans le hall, passant devant l'inspecteur comme une flèche qui lui emboîta la pas. Sherlock ouvrit la porte des escaliers et descendit quatre les marches. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir aux néons tremblotants.

-Watson !

Ils tendirent l'oreille mais n'entendirent aucune réponse.

-Prenez les portes de gauche.

Les deux hommes commencèrent leur recherche. L'inspecteur inspectait une chambre couverte de toile d'araignée, lorsqu'il entendit un froissement derrière lui.

-Vous avez trouvé Harriet ? Dit-il en se retournant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir et sentit quelque chose le frapper à la tête. Il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, inconscient.

Sherlock continuait d'avancer dans le couloir, le point lumineux clignotait de plus en plus vite jusqu'à le mener à une porte hermétiquement fermée devant laquelle une flaque d'eau s'étendait. Il s'empara de la poignée et tira pour ouvrir, mais la poignée lui resta dans les mains. Il entendit alors un cri étouffer. La jeune femme était encore en vie. Le détective s'écarta d'un pas et vit la porte faiblement éclairée. Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Faire exploser la porte. De l'oxygène.

-Sherlock dépêchez-vous !

-Taisez-vous Watson, je réfléchis !

Quatrième porte en partant de la fin, salle de pause des infirmières. Le détective se tourna et allait se mettre en route lorsqu'il entendit une détonation et juste derrière une brûlure fulgurante à l'épaule. Le détective perdit l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long. Il roula sur lui même et braqua son téléphone devant lui. Il aperçut une silhouette vêtu d'une blouse blanche qui braquait une arme.

-Vous n'auriez jamais dû fourrer votre nez dans nos affaires.

Il y eu une détonation puis l'homme qui se tenait en face du détective tomba brusquement à genoux. Le pistolet qu'il tenait lui échappa des mains et s'écrasa au sol, une petite tâche sombre s'étalait sur la blouse blanche au niveau du pectoraux gauche. L'homme finit par basculer en avant et percuta le sol avec un son mat.

-Vous allez bien Sherlock ? Demanda l'inspecteur.

-Oui, occupez vous d'Harriet, je reviens tout de suite.

Sherlock se remit sur pied et mit le cap sur la salle de pause. Le détective entra dans la pièce. Il commença ouvrir les placards mais ne trouva que des compresses et du cotons. Il continua ses recherches et découvrit des bombes aérosols pour éliminer les insectes. Qu'est-ce qu'elles fichaient ici ? Personne ne le saurait et tant mieux. Le détective emprunta du sparadrap et revint auprès de l'inspecteur.

-Elle n'a presque plus d'oxygène, l'informa Lestrade.

Sherlock fixa les bombes sur la porte.

-Vous allez tirez dessus. Attendez, il faut se mettre à l'abri.

Ils se faufilèrent dans la pièce juste en face. Lestrade visa et appuya sur la détente. Il se plaqua ensuite au sol et entendit l'explosion des bouteilles. Il sentit une brève chaleur passée au dessus de lui puis il sentit une marre d'eau s'étendre sous lui. Il y eu une toux rauque et les deux hommes découvrirent Harriet étendu sur le dos au milieu du couloir.


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci à Breathingisboring pour sa review et bien sûr aux autres lecteurs trop timide pour se manifester.  
**

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Enjoy !**

Chapitre 12 : The Watson is mine.

Harriet se trouvait dans un taxi qui la ramenait au 221B. Elle a la tête appuyé contre la vitre et regarde distraitement par la fenêtre lorsque son téléphone se met à vibrer.

_-Vous êtes arrivée?SH_

_-Je vous rappel qu'on était à l'autre bout de la ville. HW._

_-Je vous avait dit de ne pas prendre de taxi avec votre tête de touriste! John lui au moins m'apportait une expertise médical, vous, vous ne servez vraiment à rien ! SH._

_-Alors pourquoi vous obstinez vous à me faire venir sur les scènes de crimes ! HW._

_-Parce que votre sac est assez grand pour contenir tous les instruments dont j'ai besoin. SH._

La jeune femme descendit du taxi en grommelant et passa la porte du 221B. Elle fut accueillit par Mme Hudson un grand sourire peint sur le visage.

-Il y a un homme qui vous attend au salon, plutôt bel homme si vous voulez mon avis.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils puis grimpa les escaliers et débarqua dans le salon. Moriarty se trouvait au centre de la pièce et semblait fasciné par le plafond.

-J'ai failli attendre, dit-il simplement.

-Je ne suis pas devin, un message aurait été bien venu.

-Je l'ai fait.

La jeune femme entra dans le menu des messages reçu et vit que l'un d'entre eux n'avait pas été lu.

-Pour ma défense Holmes était entrain de me prendre la tête.

-Je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, pour le moment.

-Vous êtes venu pour quoi ?

-Jouer. J'ai envie de pousser Sherlock Holmes dans ses derniers retranchements.

Moriarty arrêta d'admirer le plafond et se tourna vers la jeune femme avec un sourire mauvais.

-Je vous invite à dîner.

Harriet fronça les sourcils. Son portable vibra.

_-Ça y est vous avez fini de faire le tour de la planète ? SH._

_-Oui et j'ai eu la surprise de découvrir Moriarty dans le salon. HW._

_-Essayez de gagner du temps. SH_

-Il est temps d'aller vous habiller.

L'homme lui tend une boîte rectangulaire blanche de grande taille qui doit certainement contenir une robe de soirée.

-Je vais devoir décliner l'invitation, Sherlock à apparemment besoin de moi.

-Vraiment?

Moriarty s'approche de la jeune femme et se plante à quelques centimètres de son visage ce qui l'a fit reculer instinctivement.

-Vous venez avec moi que ça vous plaise ou non.

-Vous n'avez pas l'habitude qu'on vous dise non ?

-Disons que, ceux qui l'on fait ne sont plus là pour en parler.

-Peut être, mais j'ai un avantage sur eux.

-Ah ? Et lequel ?

-Je sais déjà que vous allez me tuer. La porte est derrière vous.

Le visage de Moriarty sembla soudain de marbre, plus aucune expression ne s'y inscrit. Il regarde la jeune femme de ses yeux noirs perçants, puis un rictus lui étire les lèvres.

-Vous êtes d'un drôle Watson,dit-il lentement en s'approchant. Vous allez faire ce que je vous dis.

Moriarty lui saisit le bras et la forçe à avancer. L'homme se tourne à demi, mais la jeune femme n'a plus l'intention de se laisser faire. Harriet donne un coup de pied dans la pliure du genoux de l'homme dont la jambe fléchit soudainement, le déséquilibrant momentanément. Elle s'arrache ensuite à son étreinte. La jeune femme se précipite dans les escaliers, les montent quatre à quatre sans se retourner, ouvre la porte de sa chambre et la referme, mais pas assez vite, Moriarty réussit à mettre son pied dans l'entrebâillement. Harriet se plaque contre le panneau en bois et essai de le maintenir fermer. L'homme passe maintenant son bras dans l'ouverture et d'un coup d'épaule rouvre la porte. Sous le choc Harriet recule de quelques pas, ça s'annonce mal.

-Franchement vous pensiez pouvoir m'échapper ?

Moriarty referme délicatement la porte puis commence à avancer vers la jeune femme qui cherche une arme du coin de l'œil.

-Je vous invite simplement à dîner et c'est comme ça que vous répondez ?

-Vous avez déjà essayé de me tuer, vous vous attentiez à ce que je vous saute dans les bras ?

-Je n'aurais pas attendu un tel débordement d'émotions, un simple oui aurait suffit.

-Je ne suis pas John, je ne suis pas une marionnette.

-C'est vrai. C'est pour ça que John a toujours été le préféré de tout le monde. Vous avez du le ressentir avec Sherlock Holmes, peut être encore plus qu'avec les autres.

Moriarty fit une pause, le rictus réapparut.

-On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible. Maintenant, enfilez la robe que je vous ai amené et plus vite que ça.

-Mademoiselle Watson tout va bien ? J'ai entendu du bruit. Demanda Mme Hudson au travers de la porte.

Il y eu un silence étrangement lourd. Harriet et Moriarty se regarde dans la demi pénombre de la chambre. Il s'affronte en silence. Lequel sera le plus rapide à atteindre la logeuse ? Moriarty est le premier à bouger, il se recule et ouvre soudainement la porte ce qui fait sursauter Mme Hudson qui se met à bafouiller.

-Oh ! Je...vous êtes occupé...je vais vous laisser.

L'homme est soudain projeté en avant. La femme se recule avec un cri et se cogne dans la porte de la chambre du détective. Elle voit alors Harriet sortir de la pièce armé de son parapluie et commencer à frapper l'homme de toutes ses forces. Le visage de la jeune femme est déformée par la colère. Les coups pleuvent et l'homme essai de les éviter. La logeuse reste pétrifier une main devant la bouche. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harriet frappe ce charmant jeune homme avec autant de haine?

-Allez prévenir Sherlock ! Hurle alors l'assistante.

Mme Hudson se décolle du mur et commence à descendre, elle entend alors choc brutal puis le son mate caractéristique d'une chute sur le sol. La logeuse pense immédiatement au pire. Elle fait demi tour et remonte l'escalier aussi vite que possible. Harriet est allongée sur le plancher, inconsciente. L'homme rajuste son costume, puis son regard se pose sur elle.

-J'emmène Mademoiselle Watson pour un dîner. Quant à vous, vous allez attendre gentiment le retour de Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock rentra enfin au 221b. Il a garé la voiture de police qu'il a « emprunté » à l'équipe sur le trottoir. Le détective ouvre la porte à toute volée et monte les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il débarque enfin dans le salon pour le trouver vide.

-Watson !

Mme Hudson sort de la cuisine, très pâle. Sherlock se dirige vers elle et la saisit par les épaules.

-Où est Watson ?

-Votre ami l'a emmené.

-Je n'ai pas d'ami. J'ai besoin que vous vous concentriez. Racontez moi exactement ce qui s'est passé.

-Il est arrivé vers 19h00, c'est présenté poliment et à demander à vous voir. Je lui ai répondu que vous étiez sorti pour résoudre un cas et que s'il en avait un à vous soumettre je pouvais éventuellement prendre ses coordonnées pour que vous le rappeliez, mais il a répliqué qu'il préférait attendre.

-Vous l'avez laissé tout seul ?

-J'étais allez préparer du thé, quand Harriet est rentrée. Si j'avais su je ne l'aurais pas laisser toute seule. Je lui ai notifié la présence de votre ami. Elle a froncé les sourcils, j'aurais du voir que quelque chose clochait.

-Est-ce qu'il vous à délivrer un message ?

-Non, il a simplement dit qu'il fallait que j'attende votre retour et qu'il emmenait Harriet dîner.

-Dîner vous êtes sûr ?

La logeuse hocha la tête.

-Vous savez Harriet c'est défendu ,elle lui a presque casser son parapluie sur la tête. Quand il l'a assommé, j'ai bien cru qu'il l'avait tué.

-Ça va être pire que ça, pense Sherlock.

Le détective lâche les épaules de sa logeuse et ajoute :

-J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Sherlock resta debout au milieu de la pièce ses mains jointes en dessous de son menton. Les corrélations fusaient dans son cerveau comme des balles. Quelque chose avait-il été déplacé ? Tout était en place. C'était ça le problème, le sac de la jeune femme reposait près du fauteuil dans lequel elle l'avait jeté, son bureau était rangé et rien n'avait été déplacé. Peut être sur le bloc notes. Le détective s'en saisit et noircit la première page, mais il n'y avait rien d'inscrit. Le miroir peut-être ? Sherlock fit chauffer une bouilloire et avec la buée recouvrit la glace. Mais la non plus il n'y avait rien. Il lui restait les murs et le plafond. Le détective se dirigea vers son set de chimie et se mit à mélanger différents produits. Une fois la préparation terminé il la plaça dans un vaporisateur. Il recouvrit la pièce entière du produit puis après avoir mis la pièce dans le noir alluma sa lampe à ultra violet. Il passa au crible la salle. Pas de message sur les murs, ni au plafond, simplement une cacophonie de traces de pas. Sherlock commençait à être ennuyé. Où avait-il pu laisser l'énigme ? Et soudain la lumière divine l'éclaira. Et si Watson était le message, dans quel état lui serait-elle remise ? La partie d'échec reprenait et pour le moment Moriarty avait un coup d'avance. Il devait vérifier quelque chose avant. Sherlock attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de la jeune femme. Il tendit l'oreille. Le téléphone n'était pas dans la pièce. Après quelques sonneries il tomba sur la boîte vocale de la jeune femme. Il allait raccrocher lorsqu'il reconnu la voix de son ennemi.

-Harriet Watson ne peut vous répondre pour l'instant étant à un dîner d'affaire, et la politesse veut qu'on éteigne son portable. Watson vous sera rendu très bientôt.

Le message finit sur le rire de la Némésis. Ça se corsait. Sherlock attrapa l'ordinateur portable de la jeune femme et après quelques contournements de lois, obtint ce qu'il voulait : le contrôle des caméras de surveillance de Londres. Il chercha celles de Baker Street et remonta jusqu'à l'heure voulut. Il voit Moriarty sortir de la maison. Il porte Harriet visiblement sonnée, elle a la lèvre fendu et un hématome commence à poindre sous son œil. Une berline noire s'arrête devant la porte. Moriarty fourre la jeune femme dedans puis disparaît à son tour dans le véhicule. Sherlock retrace l'itinéraire de la voiture jusqu'à un restaurant du centre ville. Il ne faut plus perdre une minute, le détective éteint l'ordinateur puis ressort du 221b. Il est sur le trottoir le froid c'est fait plus mordant, son cerveau tourne à plein régime. Il hèle un taxi et s'engouffre à l'intérieur. La question habituelle lui est posée et le chauffeur est surpri lorsque son nouveau client se met à jouer les GPS.

Harriet ouvre les yeux. La partie droite de son visage l'élance terriblement, elle à l'impression qu'une partie de l'os de son crâne s'est littéralement enfoncé. Où est-ce qu'elle est ? La jeune femme bouge lentement. Elle est assise sur une chaise, ses bras sont retenus en arrière, attacher par des menottes. Elle se redresse et regarde autour d'elle. La jeune femme se trouve dans une cuisine de restaurant vide. Pourtant il y a des bruits de cuisson. La jeune femme se penche et voit Moriarty au fourneau. Qu'est ce qu'il est entrain de cuisiner ? Granulés de mort-aux-rats à la sauce arsenic ? Le regard de l'homme se pose sur elle.

-Le dîner sera servi dans quelques instants.

Harriet se renversa dans sa chaise. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'échapper. Elle commença à observer les environs. Elle était dans une cuisine, tout pouvait lui servir à condition qu'elle se libère. Elle n'avait rien pour ouvrir les menottes, premier problème. La jeune femme fit glisser les deux anneaux en métal, peut être qu'elle allait pouvoir passer ses mains au travers, elle allait devoir forcer un peu. Moriarty se décolla de la cuisinière et s'approcha de la jeune femme avec une assiette.

-Vous voyez on passe une bonne soirée.

-Tuez moi tout de suite qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute.

-Ne soyez pas presser de mourir.

Moriarty attrapa une bouchée avec sa fourchette et la présenta devant la bouche d'Harriet. La jeune femme lui lança un regard et recula sa tête.

-Ne faite pas l'enfant, je vous ai préparé à dîner.

Harriet ouvrit un peu les lèvres et l'homme lui fourra la fourchette dans la bouche. La jeune femme poussa un des anneaux en métal et commença à forcer. Son pouce gênait, elle allait devoir se le déboîter. Ca allait faire un mal de chien mais tant pis.

-Alors comment vous trouvez ?

Harriet força et commença à s'égratigner la peau. Moriarty lui présenta la fourchette et la jeune femme enfourna une nouvelle bouchée et en profite pour tirer un coup sec. Elle entendit un craquement et une douleur se déclara dans sa main. Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler et arrêta son mouvement de mâchage.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Harriet avala sa bouchée.

-Je me suis mordu la langue. Sinon c'est délicieux. Vous devriez envisager une carrière de chef, manier les couteaux ça devrait vous plaire.

-Toujours à faire de l'esprit même dans les situations les plus inextricable. Par ailleurs, j'espère que le pouce que vous vous êtes déboîter ne vous fait pas trop souffrir. Ne prenez pas cet air étonné, vous avez cru que j'étais sourd ?

Il y eu un silence puis Moriarty reprit d'une voix presque murmurante.

-Si vous faite un seul geste je vous enfonce la fourchette que je tiens dans votre œil gauche. Je le ferais ensuite frire et je vous le ferais manger. Réjouissant n'est-ce pas ?

Il se relève pose l'assiette sur le comptoir et contourne la jeune femme pour lui remettre les menottes. Il est aussi têtu que Holmes, elle lui à pourtant dit qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Harriet bondit soudainement en avant. Moriarty à le réflexe de la rattraper par le bras, mais elle a réussi à saisir l'assiette qu'il avait posé sur le comptoir. Elle se retourne et la lui fracasse en plein visage. L'homme perd l'équilibre et tombe en arrière, sonner. Harriet ne se retourne pas elle fonce vers les portes battantes qui mènent à la salle du restaurant qu'elle traverse à fond de train. Elle voit du coin de l'oeil deux hommes habillés de noir se relever mais elle à déjà atteint le hall.

Moriarty se relève en s'appuyant sur le meuble, du sang lui coule de l'arcade sourcilière. Il attrape son téléphone et commence à passer des coups de fils. Elle ne peut pas lui échapper, pas sans l'aide de Sherlock Holmes.

Harriet se retrouve dans la rue, elle n'a pas le temps de la réflexion et commence à courir dans les rues de Londres. Elle se retourne, les deux gorilles sont à ses trousses, elle doit trouver un moyen de les semer. Elle bifurque dans une rue et entend soudain un coup de feu, et sent quelques chose lui érafler le crâne, puis des cris. Harriet se met à courir plus vite, la foule lui emboîte le pas. Moriarty avait lâcher ses snipers, il fallait qu'elle se fonde dans la masse. Elle voit une forme grise devant elle; un bonnet tomber dans la précipitation elle le ramasse et le coiffe en prenant soin de fourrer ses cheveux dedans, puis elle se courbe le plus possible afin d'être protéger par les passants. Les coups de feu résonnent par intermittence, une vitrine éclate, faisant redoubler les cris de panique. Elle voit alors une bouche de métro et s'engouffre à l'intérieur. Harriet descend les escaliers, se retourne, pour voir où sont les deux armoires à glaces puis passe les portiques. Ils ont l'air d'avoir perdu sa trace. La jeune femme descend encore un escalier parcouru d'un vent chaud et se retrouve enfin sur le quai de la gare. Elle repère un siège en plastique de couleur et s'y assoit pour reprendre son souffle. Harriet pose sa tête contre le mur en carrelage blanc et respire à fond plusieurs fois. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle estt encore en vie. Elle ne sait pas si l'un des sbires de Moriarty l'a suivit et d'ailleurs ils pourraient être n'importe où. Elle ne doit pas rester immobile. Un métro entre en gare, la jeune femme se lève, les sens en alerte. Son crâne bourdonne et elle a les jambes en coton mais il faut qu'elle tienne. L'assistante s'engouffre par les portes il y a un peu de monde, une chance, elle se faufile jusqu'à la porte d'en face et se place derrière un homme de haute stature. Elle prend alors son téléphone qu'elle a réussi à cacher dans son décolleté et envoie un premier message à Sherlock.

Le taxi à déposé Sherlock dans la rue adjacente au restaurant, pour plus de discrétion. Le détective, relève son col, rentre la tête dans les épaules et fourre ses mains dans ses poches. Il marche d'un pas presser, comme s'il voulait se dépêcher de rentrer chez lui pour échapper au froid. Il passa devant la devanture du restaurant et jeta un regard au travers de l'immense baie vitrée. La salle est vide, ils doivent certainement être dans les cuisines. Le détective fait le tour et découvre la porte de service. Il se met dos à elle, attrape la poignée et l'ouvre. Il se retrouve dans les cuisines aussi vide que la salle. Sherlock fait un pas en avant pour avoir une meilleur vue d'ensemble. Il aperçoit immédiatement les débris de porcelaine qui ont volé au travers de la pièce. Le détective ouvre son manteau et tire de la poche intérieur sa loupe. Il s'accroupit pour mieux les observer. Il passe sa loupe sur les rebords ébréchés et ne tarde pas à découvrir une tache de sang. Le détective se relève se tourne vers le comptoir et repère bientôt d'autres projections de sang,celles provoquer par l'assiette. D'après la forme des gouttes de sang, elles sont tombées d'environ 1m75 à 1m80, beaucoup trop haut pour Présence Indésirable. Le détective se redresse, il ne semble pas y avoir d'autre trace de sang alentour. Elle c'est donc battu avec une seule personne, et c'est bien là le problème, l'autre personne n'est autre que Moriarty, il le sent, et en plus elle a réussi à lui échapper. Il doit écumer de rage. Sherlock a un léger sourire, jusqu'à ce que son portable se met à vibrer.

_-J'ai réussi à m'enfuir. HW._

_-Où est-ce que vous êtes ?SH._

_-Dans le Tube. Je crois savoir où allez pour être en sécurité. HW._

_-Où ? SH._

_-Au Diogène Club. HW._

_-Vous connaissez ?! SH._

_-Mon frère en a parlé sur son blog. HW._

_-Je me disais aussi. Je vous retrouve là bas, soyez prudente. SH._

Harriet sort du métro, elle regarde de droite et de gauche pour voir si elle n'est pas suivi. Elle enfonce son bonnet jusqu'aux yeux et relève le col de son marche vite en slalomant entre les usagers. Une fois dehors La jeune femme s'arrête quelques secondes pour se repérer puis reprend sa marche. Elle a envie de se retourner toute les deux secondes pour vérifier si elle n'est pas suivi, mais elle doit luter contre, cela pourrait paraître suspect. Son téléphone se met à sonner. La jeune femme regarde le numéro qui s'affiche c'est celui de Moriarty. Décrocher où ne pas décrocher tel est là question qui s'impose maintenant à elle.

-Allô?

-Je suis partout Watson, vous ne pouvez pas m'échapper, je vais bientôt vous rattraper, si vous croyez en Dieu je vous conseil de prier pour un miracle parce que dès que je vous aurais mis la main dessus je vous tuerai de façon tout à fait atroce et par la même occasion je m'arrangerais pour briser Sherlock Holmes.

-C'est moi qui vais vous briser, laisse soudain échapper Harriet.

-Vous vous croyez assez intelligente pour vous mesurer à moi, cloporte !

La voix de la Némésis tremble sous la colère.

-En tout cas j'arrive à vous faire sortir de vos gonds, crétin !

Harriet raccroche, ses mains se sont mises à trembler se qui réveille la douleur dans son pouce.

La jeune femme marche encore quelques minutes et voit enfin la porte du Club. Elle se retourne pour vérifier que personne ne l'a suit. Harriet se plante devant la porte et va pour frapper mais celle-ci semble s'ouvrir toute seule. Il y a un homme derrière, grand les cheveux blanc, un visage en fer de lance percé de deux petits yeux très noir. Il se tient très droit dans son uniforme. Harriet devine que c'est une sorte de major d'homme. Celui-ci se tourne sans un mot et commence à s'éloigner dans le petit hall d'entrée.

-Excusez moi je cherche Sherlock Holmes. Il est arrivé ?

L'homme se retourne à demi et tapote un écriteau placarder au mur. La jeune femme s'avance et déchiffre l'écriture.

-"Il est interdit à tout membre de s'occuper de son voisin, excepté dans la salle des étrangers,défense absolue de parler".

L'homme aux cheveux blancs lui à ouvert une porte et attend que celle-ci s'y engouffre. Une fois passer de l'autre côté, la porte se referme sans un bruit et Harriet se retrouve dans une pièce assez grande parsemer de fauteuils et de tables supportant livres et revues. Ils y a quelques hommes installés confortablement dans des fauteuils club. La jeune femme scrute chacun d'entre eux sans parvenir à distinguer le détective. Une porte s'ouvre alors avec un léger grincement, la jeune femme se tourne pleine d'espoir mais ne voit arriver qu'un homme rondouillard en tenue d'Ève. Harriet ouvre de grands yeux, elle reste planter au milieu de la salle dévisageant l'homme qui passe de table en table à la recherche de quelque chose à lire. Il passe juste à côté d'elle, semblant ne pas la voir, puis ayant trouver ce qu'il cherchait il repart par la même porte.

-Mon Dieu, mais dans quoi ai-je mis les pieds ? Pense Harriet.

Elle en ai là de ses réflexions lorsque quelqu'un l'attrape par le bras lui arrachant un cris de surprise.

-Chuuut ! Fait l'un des pensionnaires.

Mais Harriet s'en fiche, elle à reconnu Holmes. Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler mais le détective la lui couvre de sa main. Il l 'entraîne ensuite dans une pièce adjacente.

-Vous êtes bête à pleurer Watson ! Dit Sherlock en guise de préambule.

-Ne me donner pas le privilège d'écrire sur mon épitaphe : ci-gît la femme qui a fait pleurer Sherlock Holmes.

-Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous avez fait !

-Je me suis déboîtée le pouce pour m'échapper, je me suis fait tiré dessus, je dois me cacher comme une fugitive alors vos réflexions vous vous les garder!

-Vous êtes vraiment pénible Watson ! Je veux que vous restiez ici, et vous n'en sortirez que lorsque je vous l'ordonnerai.

Sherlock attrapa la main de son assistante et examina son pouce enfler.

-C'est moi qui est eu l'idée du Club je vous signal, j'avais pas l'intention d'en bouger tant que Moriarty ne serait pas derrière les barreaux ou mort. Alors maintenant vous aller dire à vos méninges qu'elles se dépêchent de trouver un plan parce que je les trouve très lentes en ce moment.

Sherlock secoue sa tête en levant les yeux au ciel puis ajoute :

-Respirez.

Harriet n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'elle entend un craquement, le détective vient de lui remettre son pouce en place.

-Je repasse demain.

-Vous penserez à m'amener mon ordinateur, un jean et un t-shirt propre et aussi un scone à la myrtille et un café au lait.

Sherlock se retourne avec une moue outrée. Elle l'a pris pour son assistant?


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci à Breathingisboring et aux autres lecteurs ! **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre. Enjoy !**

Chapitre 13 : It's not over.

Sherlock était debout face à son bureau, et contemplait un origami en forme d'oiseau posé sur un coussin en soie noire, lui même disposé dans une boîte de la même couleur. Un coursier était venu déposer le paquet, tôt le matin même, Mme Hudson l'avait réceptionné et placer sur la table . Il savait déjà d'où provenait la boîte noire dans lequel se trouvait l'objet ainsi que le papier blanc immaculé qui avait servi à faire le pliage. Restait à déchiffrer l'énigme. Le détective joignit ses mains et les posa sous son menton. Dichotomie entre la couleur blanche et noire. Il y avait eu une tentative d'attentat à l'opéra Garnier, il y avait de cela deux mois, revendiquer par un groupuscule en mal de célébrité, le ballet à l'affiche était alors le lac des cygnes. Or l'opéra de Londres donnait une représentation du lac des cygnes ce soir. Quelle métaphore. Il prit son téléphone posé à côté de lui et envoya un message.

_-Opéra, ce soir 20h30. SH._

_-Sortez votre plus beau smoking. JM._

Il lui fallait les plans de l'opéra, connaître les moindres recoins du bâtiment. Moriarty ne s'en échapperait pas.

_-Trouvez moi les plans de l'opéra .SH_

Harriet reçu le message du détective sur son téléphone portable. Elle était assise dans l'un des fauteuils du Diogène Club et était entrain de lire un article sur les nouveaux riches en Chine. Comment allait elle pouvoir dégoter les plans de l'opéra ? La jeune femme reposa sa revue et alluma son PC. Elle se brancha sur internet et commença à pianoter sur son clavier. Quelques clics plus tard Harriet envoyait les plans qu'elle avait finalement trouvé. Internet était une vraie mine d'informations pour peu qu'on sache exactement sur quels sites aller et les musées et autres gardiens du patrimoine mettaient à dispositions des archives fort utile.

_-Dites moi si la résolution vous convient. HW._

Harriet repris sa lecture en attendant la réponse du détective. Elle n'avait pas lu une ligne lorsque son portable se mit vibrer. Un numéro extérieur. La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'une des salles réserver aux étrangers afin de ne pas déranger les autres membres du Club.

-Harriet Watson.

-Bonjour, Hôpital St James. Nous vous appelons pour vous signifier que nous avons admis un certain John Watson tôt ce matin pour un grave accident de voiture.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur louper un battement. La voix continuait de parler mais son cerveau refusait de traduire la suite .

-Mademoiselle vous êtes toujours là ?

-Que...oui.

-Il faudrait que vous veniez le plus vite possible.

-Oui bien sûr, j'arrive.

Harriet raccrocha, retourna dans la salle principale et attrapa manteau et sac, et sortit en trombe du Club. Elle se retrouva sur le trottoir un peu déboussolé par la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle héla un taxi et une fois à l'intérieur, donna le nom de l'hôpital. Elle se forçait à respirer calmement. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Sherlock. Elle sortit son téléphone et commença à taper son message. Le conducteur regarda dans son rétroviseur, la jeune femme était absorbée par sa rédaction. Il tendit la main vers un des boutons de la radio et appuya dessus. Les portes se verrouillèrent instantanément, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme. L'homme poussa alors un deuxième bouton qui libéra de petites valves qui commencèrent à cracher une épaisse fumée blanche. La jeune femme eu le réflexe d'ouvrir la vitre mais le mécanisme semblait bloquer. Elle actionna le bouton de la portière mais celle-ci resta hermétiquement fermer. Harriet commençait à suffoquer. Elle cogna contre la vitre du chauffeur mais celui-ci restait sourd à ses appels. Ses poumons étaient en feu et sa tête semblait soudainement lourde. Harriet se tourna vers la portière, elle réessaya d'ouvrir la porte mais en vain.

La jeune femme s'éveilla difficilement, ses paupières semblaient avoir été collées entre elles et sa tête bourdonnait comme une ruche. Elle se redressa doucement, une main sur le front. Harriet regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait toujours dans le taxi mais le chauffeur avait disparu. Harriet se tourna vers la portière et attrapa le mécanisme d'ouverture qu'elle actionna. La portière refusa de s'ouvrir. La jeune femme regarda alors par la vitre. Harriet se recula brusquement dans son siège et étouffa un cri . Elle se trouvait à environ 25m de hauteur juste au dessus d'un immense bassin rempli, d'après ses déductions par de l'eau. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer. Il lui fallait son téléphone. Où était son sac ? Elle se tourna vers sa gauche, le siège était vide. Harriet se pencha alors en avant et fouilla le dessous des sièges, mais rien. Elle releva la tête et l'aperçut sur le siège passager. Elle posa ses deux mains à plat comme la vitre. Comment y accéder ? La jeune femme palpa la glace pour trouver une ouverture, mais rien. Et si elle la cassait ? C'était le seul moyen pour accéder à l'avant du taxi. La jeune femme se recula dans son siège pour réfléchir. La vitre ne semblait pas très solide, un bon coup de poing réglerait l'affaire. Elle enleva son écharpe et l'entoura autour de son poing qu'elle apposa contre le carreau puis pris son élan et frappa de toute ses forces. Elle sentit l'onde de choc se propager dans son bras mais la vitre se craquela. Harriet recommença l'opération et la vitre finit par se fissurer complètement. La jeune femme enleva les bris de glace puis passa son bras par l'ouverture et saisit son sac. Elle fouilla un instant à l'intérieur et trouva son téléphone. Elle avait 4 messages du détective. Quelle heure était il ? 21H30, Holmes devait être à l'opéra et passablement de mauvais poil. Elle lui envoya un message.

_-Kidnappé, coincée dans une voiture au dessus d'une piscine qui semble en travaux. HW._

La jeune femme regarda la petite enveloppe clignoter, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Sherlock rentra au 221b, son smoking sur le bras. Il grimpa les escaliers et débarqua dans le salon. Il alluma son ordinateur et vit que son assistante lui avait envoyé un mail : les plans de l'opéra. Elle avait réussi à les dégoter. Il ouvrit la pièce jointe et découvrit le document. La résolution n'était pas terrible.

_-J'aimerai que vous m'en trouviez avec une meilleure résolution. SH._

Il reposa son téléphone et enleva la housse qui protégeait le costume. Il reprit son téléphone, aucun message d'Harriet.

_-Alors j'attends. SH._

Il attrapa le smoking et monta dans sa chambre pour l'enfiler. Le détective redescendit et vérifia encore son portable. Toujours rien. Il aurait du s'en douter, elle avait fait le minimum syndical. Sherlock soupira d'exaspération, il aurait du le faire lui même. Il attrapa son ordinateur et commença à pianoter et en quelques secondes arriva à obtenir ce qu'il voulait avec la bonne résolution.

_-Plus la peine de chercher .SH_

Pas plus de réponse mais le détective n'y prêta plus attention tout absorbé qu'il était par la planification de son affrontement avec Moriarty.

Tout le gratin londonien se pressait à l'entrée de l'opéra dans un ballet de volants, froufrous et autres plumes en tout genre. Sherlock s'était fondu dans la masse, observant chaque mouvement des spectateurs. Il releva la tête et aperçut Jim Moriarty de profile. Celui-ci discutait nonchalamment avec un autre homme aux cheveux grisonnants. Il finit par tourner le regard comme s'il avait senti le détective. Ils s'affrontèrent un instant puis Moriarty se détacha du groupe et s'enfonça dans la foule. Le détective grimpa les escaliers, le plan de l'opéra défilait dans sa tête. Il traversa les groupes essayant d'apercevoir sa Némèsis. Il le repéra se dirigeant vers la salle où le ballet allait avoir lieu. Ils la longèrent, empruntèrent un dédale de couloirs débouchants sur les coulisses, croisèrent quelques petits rats finissants de se préparer puis atterrirent dans une partie totalement vide. Ils se trouvaient dans une salle de répétition en réfection. Ils se frayèrent un chemin au milieu des bâches, pots de peintures et autres planches et arrivèrent jusqu'à un échiquier.

-Promis cette fois pas de piège, juste vous et moi.

Ils s'installèrent et débutèrent la partie. Celle-ci battait son plein lorsque le téléphone du détective se mit à vibrer. Sherlock n'y prêta même pas attention.

-Vous ne regardez pas qui pense à vous ? C'est peut être de la plus haute importance.

Le détective lui jeta un regard, Moriarty avait son sourire en coin. Sherlock ouvrit le message, il était d'Harriet, coincée dans une voiture au dessus d'une piscine. Cela expliquait la non réponse à ses messages. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer, elle n'avait décrit ni boîtier, ni bombe, ni décompte. Il pouvait finir tranquillement la partie. Le détective rangea son téléphone.

-Vous ne l'aimez vraiment pas.

-J'ai tout mon temps.

-Vous direz cela au train de 21h47.

Sherlock allait se saisir d'un pion lorsqu'il suspendit son geste.

-Il n'y a pas de train.

-Ne me dites pas que vous avez eu le génie d'anticiper l'enlèvement et de faire arrêter tout le trafic ferroviaire.

-Watson n'a fait mention d'aucun train, ni aucun autre élément qui se rapporte à ce thème.

Le détective releva le regard et croisa celui de son adversaire. Moriarty c'était transformé en statut, son regard noir soudain dans le vague. Il se saisit à son tour de son portable et découvrit un message qu'il avait lui aussi ignorer.

_-On a pas trouvé la fille._

Il reposa doucement l'appareil sur le bord de l'échiquier puis articula lentement.

-Où est-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-De toute façon je vais vous tuez.

-Mais ce n'était pas le plan, et je ne peux mourir qu'une fois.

Moriarty plissa les yeux comme un chat. Holmes croyait avoir une longueur d'avance grâce au message d'Harriet, il était temps de combler le retard. Il se saisit de son téléphone, sélectionna un numéro dans son répertoire. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre, à la première sonnerie Harriet décrocha.

-Je pense que je n'étais pas la personne que vous vous attendiez à avoir au bout du fil, mais vous n'êtes pas à l'endroit où vous devriez vous trouvez.

-Holmes est-il avec vous ?

-Bien sûr, juste en face de moi.

-Passez le moi.

-Que je vous passe celui qui a ignoré royalement votre message ? Vous êtes sûr ?

-C'est pas le moment de jouer, je suis enfermée dans une voiture situer au dessus d'une piscine en construction et je n'ai absolument aucune confiance dans le mécanisme qui soutient le taxi. Je vous en supplie venez me chercher !

Moriarty planta son regard dans celui du détective et dit :

-Vous me suppliez de venir vous chercher. Très bien, de toute façon il fallait que je vous récupère.

L'homme raccrocha et rangea son téléphone. Il se leva de sa chaise imité par le détective. Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce sans un mot, empruntèrent le même couloir, tournèrent dans la même direction, descendirent l'escalier principal, traversèrent l'immense hall et se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir.

-Que le meilleurs gagne, dit simplement Moriarty.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et commencèrent leur quête. Sherlock resta planter sur le trottoir, il fixait l'asphalte au bout de ses chaussures. Il y avait deux endroits où elle pourrait se détective envoya un message à l'inspecteur Lestrade, en espérant qu'il ne fasse pas de chichis. Il héla ensuite un taxi.

Le détective n'attendit pas que le taxi soit complètement arrêter. Il sauta en marche et rejoignit l'entrepôt mais attention pas de précipitation, il devait trouver le meilleur moyen de s'y infiltrer sans éveiller les soupçons et sans déclencher ce qui pourrait être déclencher. Il fallait trouver une ouverture. Son portable vibra, c'était l'inspecteur Lestrade, il avait fait chou blanc. Donc il était à la bonne adresse. Le détective fit le tour de bâtiment et trouva une porte fermer avec un cadenas qu'il fit sauter facilement. Il entra dans le bâtiment qu'il éclaira avec son portable, il avança prudemment jusqu'à tomber sur la piscine mais il n'y avait pas de voiture suspendue au dessus. Si ce n'était pas une usine de métallurgie ni pour construire les bateaux...Sherlock ferma les yeux un instant puis... La piscine construite pour les JO. Le détective revint vers le taxi. Son portable se mit à vibrer, un numéro masquer. Il l'ouvrit.

_-Tic tac, tic tac._

Et tout de suite après un message de son assistante.

_-Le GPS affiche un décompte : 29min 27 s._

Il lui fallait plus d'une demie heure pour arriver, il arriverait avec un minimum de 12 minutes de retard, les plans défilaient dans sa tête, gaz, explosion, noyade.

_-Watson entrouvrez la fenêtre. SH._

_-Je ne peux pas, les mécanismes sont bloqués. Je vais essayer de la casser. HW._

Il sentait que son assistante allait faire le grand plongeon, sa mort allait être assez lente pour qu'il arrive juste à temps.

_-Je l'ai trouvé, elle est à moi. JM._

Harriet regardait les chiffres défilés, qu'allait il se passer lorsque le compteur allait afficher 00h00 ? Pas le temps de tiré des plans sur la commette, il fallait qu'elle brise cette foutue fenêtre.

-Qu'est ce que le Taré vous à encore fait croire?Demanda Donovan. Il n'y a rien ici.

Lestrade attrapa son téléphone et envoya un message au détective.

_-Piscine pour les JO. SH._

Mais bien sûr ! Il se tourna vers Donovan et ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner la nouvelle mais elle lui coupa la parole.

-Il va nous balader encore longtemps ? Il dit que son assistante s'est fait kidnapper mais si ça se trouve il l'a disséminé aux quatre coins de Londres. Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose ici.

-Très bien rester, gardez quelques agents avec vous et prévenez moi si vous trouvez quelque chose.

Lestrade entra dans une voiture et mis le cap vers la piscine.

Jim Moriarty arriva sur les lieux, où le silence était maître. Il descendit de voiture et se ditigea vers une clôture métalique qu'il repoussa facilement. Il s'avança sur l'esplanade droit sur les portes d'entrées. Il se saisit des poignées mais celles-ci refusèrent de s'ouvrir. Il sortit alors une arme et tira deux coups de feu puis repoussa les portes à grands coups de pieds. Celui qui avait osé faire capoter son plan allait être pendu par les pieds au dessus d'un baril de soude. Il contourna l'accueil, passa dans le couloir qui longeait les vestiaires, traversa les douches et arriva enfin au bassin. Juste au dessus se trouvait un taxi retenu par des chaînes. Moriarty se dit que lorsqu'il aurait descendu la personne qui se cachait derrière ce plan, il lui piquerait son idée et remplacerait l'eau chlorée par de l'acide.

-Petit joueur, rajouta-t-il pour lui même.

Il s'avança prudemment scrutant les demies ténèbres. Il semblait ni avoir personne, même pas Sherlock, il allait pouvoir lui piquer son jouet et enfin le casser. Il s'arrêta au milieu du bassin et leva les yeux vers le taxi noir. Harriet était collée à la vitre. il y avait un impacte en son centre, elle avait tenté de la briser. Moriarty sorti son téléphone.

_-Je vais vous sortir de là, reculez vous. JM_

_-Dépêchez vous il ne reste que trois minutes. HW._

_-Ca vous aurait dérangé de mettre au courant du minuteur ?! Vous avez de la chance que je veuille vraiment vous tuez ! JM._

L'homme grommela dans sa barbe, finalement Sherlock Holmes allait peut être le remercié de le débarrasser de cette gourde. Moriarty fit de rapide calculs. Le meilleur moyen de la faire descendre était de fragiliser la chaîne. Il pointa son arme dans sa direction, calcula trajectoire et recule et visa d'abord la vitre qui explosa puis le 10ème maillon en partant du bas. Le coup de feu résonna dans toute la salle. La balle fit mouche, la voiture se mit à tanguer puis la chaîne se rompit. Le taxi amerrit dans une immense gerbe d'eau. Moriarty le regarda s'enfoncer dans l'eau, la jeune femme ne tarda pas à émerger, elle toussa puis se dirigea vers le bord de la piscine. Elle se hissa sur la margelle sur laquelle elle s'assit. Moriarty vint la rejoindre. Il regardait autour de lui, il avait le pressentiment que celui qui avait monté ce plan n'attendait que le bon moment pour faire son apparition. Sherlock s'était transformé en escargot ? Qu'est ce qu'il fichait ? Il avait envie de connaître la personne qui avait réussi à faire son coup en douce. Son regard fixait l'ombre du véhicule déformer par l'eau.

-Watson on y va et n'essayer pas de gagner du temps.

Il attrapa la jeune femme par le bras et la remit debout, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Des pas se firent alors entendre sur le carrelage. Il virent alors débarquer un homme de haute stature.

-Désolée pour le retard... vous ?! Toujours sur mon chemin, dit Milverton.

Les traits de Moriarty se tendirent.

-Je vous prierais de me rendre la fille.

-Où sinon quoi? Vous ne devriez même pas être en vie.

-Oui, mais je le suis.

Milverton sortit alors une arme et la pointa sur la poitrine de Moriarty qui ne bougea pas d'un cil. Harriet regarda autour d'elle, si la situation dégénèrait, il lui faudrait rejoindre un abri le plus vite possible. Elle aperçu alors une ombre se faufiler entre les gradins. Est-ce qu'elle avait rêvé? La jeune femme retourna à la conversation animée des deux hommes.

-Je dois tuer Holmes, disais Moriarty.

Ce qui fit rire Milverton.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous battez pour un imbécile pareille, intervint soudainement Harriet, il n'a même pas été capable de me trouver.

-Watson vous êtes bête à pleurer!

La voix s'éleva de l'autre côté de la piscine. Ils se tournent et aperçoivent le détective, les mains dans les poches. La jeune femme senitt les commissures de ses lèvres se retrousser en un sourire nerveux et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer :

-Vos réflexions seront les bienvenues quand vous apprendrez à être à l'heure.

-Et bien puis ce que tout le monde est là il est temps de rétablir l'ordre des choses, souffla Moriarty.

Il lâcha le bras d'Harriet et bondit en avant .Il a bougé si vite que l'homme n'a pas eu le temps de tirer. Harriet en profite, elle tourne les talons et se met à courir en direction de Sherlock. Elle entend des coups de feu derrière elle, mais reste concentrer sur son objectif . Elle est presque arrivée lorsqu'elle sent quelqu'un l'attraper par la taille et la décoller du sol, celui-ci étant glissant la personne qui l'a saisi part soudainement sur le côté, entrainer par le poids de la jeune femme et la fait basculer dans l'eau . Harriet tente de remonter à la surface mais l'étreinte la maintient sous l'eau. Elle essaie alors de se dégager en se débatant de toute ses forces, mais rien n'y fait et l'oxygène commence à manquer. Elle voit alors une masse noire se diriger vers elle. Elle tend désespérément sa main et sent qu'on la lui prend et qu'on l'a tire en avant, l'étreinte se dessert, elle est projetée sur le côté . Harriet remonte ,reprend son souffle, la masse noire est à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle entend alors des sirènes. La jeune femme nage vers le bord, elle doit les prévenir de leur présence. Elle jette un dernier regard en arrière. Holmes ne remonte pas. Elle regagne le bord et commence à se hisser lorsqu'elle sent quelque chose se planter dans sa cuisse. La jeune femme lâche un cri strident, ses mains glissent sur le rebord et l'étreinte s'enroule une nouvelle fois autour d'elle.

-Vous êtes enfin à moi Watson.

La voiture à peine garer, l'inspecteur Lestrade sort en trombe du véhicule et court vers le bâtiment. Il saute par dessus la porte enfoncée, traverse à son tour le couloir carrelé et débarque dans la piscine. Il dégaine son arme et avance prudemment. Il ne tarde pas à voir deux corps allongés sur le bord. Il accélère le pas et découvre la première victime: Charles Milverton, un maître chanteur, bien connu du milieu. Il ne peut plus rien pour lui. L'inspecteur se tourne alors vers le deuxième corps qui est à quelques mètres du premier. Il s'y dirige et s'accroupit près de lui. Il reconnait détective est couché sur le côté et inconscient. Lestrade se saisit de son Talky-Walky.

-Prévenez une ambulance de toute urgence.


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci à tous les lecteurs qui m'ont suivit jusqu'ici et aussi Breathingisboring pour sa review.**

**C'est l'avant dernier chapitre, je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et que je suis pas entièrement satisfaite du résultat, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

**Enjoy !**

Chapitre 14 : Die an another day.

Sherlock se sent étrange. Il est dans les ténèbres, son corps flotte dans les air mais il n'arrive pas à bouger. Ses yeux semblent être collés à la super glu. Où est-ce qu'il est ? Il se souvient que Moriarty a failli l'étriper et qu'il a réussi à s'échapper. Il flotte, serait il encore dans le bassin. Il fait un effort surhumain et finit par ouvrir les yeux.

-Watson, ma loupe ! Marmonne-t-il.

-Sherlock vous êtes enfin réveillé.

Ce n'est pas la voix de son assistante. Le détective tourne la tête et entrevoit une femme. De deux chose l'une, soit Watson a prit 35 ans dans la vue soit...

-Mme Hudson ?

-Oui, Sherlock, vous êtes à l'hôpital. L'inspecteur Lestrade vous a trouvé inconscient dans une piscine en construction. Que s'est-il passé ?

La porte s'ouvre alors et laisse passer l'inspecteur. Il vient tout juste de raccrocher avec son équipe, son portable est toujours dans sa main droite. Les choses ne tournent pas comme il le voudrait, il a le front plisser en signe d'inquiétude.

-Vous vous remettez vite, lance-t-il avant de fourrez ses mains dans ses poches et de se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Watson, souffle le détective.

-On a retrouvé des traces de sang qui lui appartienne.

Mme Hudson laisse échapper un petit cri.

-Rien de bien grave, elle doit être blessé au bras ou à la jambe.

-Elle a intérêt, pense Sherlock.

Le détective tente alors de se relever, mes ses membres semble fait de coton.

-Sherlock je crois que vous n'êtes pas en état, dirent en chœur Lestrade et sa logeuse.

-Débrancher moi et j'irais mieux.

Le détective commence à arracher la perfusion. Il enroule ensuite sa main dans le drap pour stopper l'hémorragie provoquer par l'aiguille.

-Je dois trouver le message.

Il se relève péniblement et repoussa les draps. Il prend une grande inspiration et se met debout. Son ventre le tire mais la douleur est supportable. Il cherche ses affaires du regard.

-Quel message ? Demande Lestrade.

-Sherlock, ce n'est pas raisonnable, ajoute Mme Hudson.

-Watson a été kidnappée et celui qui a fait ça m'a forcement laisser un indice. Maintenant poussez vous de mon chemin j'ai un cas à résoudre.

Le détective est enfin arrivé au 221 B et se tient devant la porte. Il introduit sa clé dans la serrure et la tourne tout doucement à l'affût du moindre accroc qui pourrait déclencher un piège. Il repousse ensuite la porte, celle-ci émet un léger grincement. Le détective fait un pas à l'intérieur de la maison. Il n'y a aucun bruit. Sherlock continue sa progression, pas par pas, il monte l'escalier en prêtant attention aux marches et se présente enfin devant la porte du salon fermée. Il colle son oreille contre le battant en bois et essai de percevoir ce qui pourrait se tramer derrière, mais il n'y a que le silence. Il se met alors sur le côté droit du pallier, dos au mur et attrape la poignée qu'il actionne. Une fois la porte ouverte, Sherlock risque un coup d'oeil, il n'y a personne dans la pièce, simplement un buste en céramique posé sur son bureau. Il entre dans la pièce et se dirige immédiatement vers la représentation. C'est une copie d'un buste de Napoléon. Le détective se penche pour l'examiner. La statue ne présente rien en apparence. Il se relève, puis va chercher son revolver qu'il pointe sur la sculpture. L'affaire des Six Napoléons, le message est donc à l'intérieur. L'impacte la fait exploser, projetant des morceaux de plâtre partout dans la pièce. Mme Hudson ne va pas être contente mais qu'importe, il a plus urgent à penser que de faire le ménage. Parmi les éclats, le détective découvre un morceau de papier plier en deux qui se trouvait au cœur de la statuette. Sherlock s'en saisit et le déplie. Il y a un message crypter. Une phrase semble-t-il, écrite avec de petits personnages qui semblent exécuter une danse.

-Et maintenant l'affaire des Hommes Dansants. Il reprend certains cas que j'ai élucidé.

Combien de temps allait durer le petit jeu ? Assez pour qu'Harriet meure ? Le temps des spéculations n'était pas venu. Il fallait qu'il décode le message. Il fallait faire appel à ses souvenirs. Le détective ne fut pas long, le message le laissa pourtant perplexe : « Suis le lapin Blanc ». Sherlock joignit ses mains et commença à réfléchir. Il en était là de ses réflexion lorsque la sonnette du 221 b retentit. Sherlock tourna sa tête en direction de l'escalier et plissa ses yeux. Il n'attendait personne. La sonnette retenti une deuxième fois. Le détective consenti à aller ouvrir mais garda le revolvers. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et ouvrit à homme d'une trentaine d'années qu'il connaissait bien.

-Salut Sherlock, on m'a missionné pour te livrer un truc, ce n'est pas ce que tu avais l'habitude de prendre par contre.

L'homme lui tend un sachet transparent qui contenait un unique cachet.

-Qui t'as donné ça ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu, on m'a passé commande par téléphone.

Le détective baisse le regard et finit par se saisir du sachet.

-Je te dois quelque chose ?

-Non absolument rien, amuse toi bien.

Le détective remonte au salon. Il regarde le cachet d'une couleur blanche gravé d'un lapin. Qu'est-il censé faire avec ? Il connaît déjà la réponse. Le détective ouvre le sachet en plastique et en sort le comprimé. Il le met dans sa main le regarde un instant puis fini par l'avaler. Il lui fallait attendre une demie heure le temps que la drogue fasse effet. Il avait l'impression de perdre son temps et surtout que Moriarty le menait par le bout du nez. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et posa sa tête sur le dos du siège.

Sherlock regarda sa montre 20 min, il soupira fortement ça commençait à être long. Il y eu alors un flash de lumière qui lui brûla la rétine. Il se couvrit les yeux de sa main en étouffant un juron puis rouvrit les yeux. La lumière du salon semblait plus intense. Il entendit un frôlement, où plutôt un froissement de tissu. Il tourna la tête et aperçut une femme à la silhouette mince et étirée et aux cheveux d'une couleur gris pâle . Elle était envelopper dans un long kimono en soie blanche et se tenait appuyer contre le mur, juste à côté du smiley. Elle fumait une cigarette qui semblait ne jamais se consumer.

-Ca faisait un baille que je ne t'avais pas vu, mon lapin. Je t'ai manqué ?

Sa voix est douce comme une caresse, son sourire rassurant, mais caché sous cette apparence se tient le pire des monstres. Sherlock le sait, et il doit être très prudent pour ne pas retomber dans les filets de cette sirène moderne.

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Quel menteur.

Elle se décolle du mur et s'approche du détective dans un bruissement d'étoffe qui rappelle le froissement du papier. Elle semble glisser sur le sol et chacun de ses mouvements libère une volute de fumée grise.

-Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi.

-J'ai besoin de ta claire-voyance.

La jeune femme s'est arrêté près du bureau du détective, elle tire une bouffée de sa cigarette tout en lisant une feuille contenant des notes. Elle se tourne alors à demi et dit:

-Tu ne veux pas jouer un peu avant ?

-Je n'ai pas le temps.

-C'est vrai que tu dois sauver Harriet.

-Comment est-ce que tu l'as connais ?

-Je suis une hallucination Sherlock.

-Donne moi le message et va t'en.

-Oui bien sûr, la petite devinette de Jim Moriarty, toi qui te plaints de t'ennuyer, elle devrait te ravir. « Suis le lapin blanc ».

La jeune femme prend place dans le fauteuil juste en face du détective. Elle tire une autre bouffée sur sa cigarette puis elle rejette longuement la fumée vers lui. L'odeur du tabac l'entour, l'enivre. Elle lui fait un mince sourire et lui tend la cigarette qu'elle tient, mais Sherlock l'ignore. La femme hausse les épaules puis continue.

-Quel lien peut-il y avoir entre Alice au Pays des Merveilles et ton assistante ?

Le détective joint ses mains en dessous de son menton, mais il a du mal à se concentrer, il a envie de sentir ce parfum de tabac qu'elle dégage et la sensation de calme qu'elle procure. La jeune femme se passe lentement la langue sur les lèvres, ses yeux brillent d'une lueur étrange. Elle attend son heure tel le chat devant un trou de souris. Sherlock ferme un instant les yeux, quand il les rouvre le salon du 221 B commence à disparaître, la lumière s'estompe peu à peu pour laisser place aux ténèbres. La jeune femme se trouve à coté de Sherlock, elle fait face à ce qui était encore il y a quelques instants la cuisine. Elle promène ses longs doigts sur le bras du détective tout en avançant lentement jusqu'à se retrouver derrière lui, elle pose ses mains sur le dossier du fauteuil, seul reste de l'ancienne pièce, et se penche en avant pour murmurer à l'oreille du détective.

-Tic Tac.

-Tu es censé m'aider, pas n'énerver.

La jeune femme soupire puis tourne le fauteuil et s'appuie sur les accoudoirs. Son visage est à quelques centimètres de celui du détective. Ses yeux ne sont plus que deux globes d'obsidienne dans lesquels le détective se reflète.

-Concentre toi, je t'ai donné des indices.

Les yeux de la jeune femme sont parcourut de flash, les liens que Sherlock cherche. Auteur, livre, personnages et soudain... Le lapin blanc.

-Le temps.

-Et qu'est-ce qui le représente le mieux à Londres ?

-Big-Ben.

La femme au kimono blanc sourit.

-Ce n'était pas si difficile.

Elle lui donne un léger baiser sur les lèvres puis se recule.

-Je crois que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, bonne chance pour la suite.

Le salon réapparaît soudain. La jeune femme se dirige vers la porte et disparaît dans un nuage de fumée.

Le détective rouvre les yeux, il est toujours assis dans son fauteuil. Il se relève et regarde sa montre, deux heures ont passé, il est temps d'accélérer le mouvement et d'aller chercher Présence Indésirable.

Sherlock arrive enfin au parlement. Il fallait maintenant qu'il pénètre dans le bâtiment, ce qui ne devrait pas posé trop de problème vu la multitude de fenêtres dont il est percé. Il suffit de trouver celle qui apporterait le plus de discrétion. Le détective contourne la tour de Big-Ben et emprunte le chemin adjacent, il passe une première aile et arrive dans une sorte de renfoncement. Il grimpe sur un parterre d'herbe et s'approche du bâtiment. Sherlock regarde autour de lui, personne en vue. Il se plante devant une fenêtre et sort un fin stylet qu'il introduit dans la fente. Il remonte doucement l'outil jusqu'à trouver le loquet. Le détective fait un mouvement de levier et le verrou saute. Il pousse ensuite la fenêtre qui s'ouvre avec un léger grincement. Il jette un coup d'oeil en arrière puis grimpe sur le rebord . Sherlock se retrouve dans le couloir. Il sort une torche électrique et referme derrière lui. Il avançe prudemment au travers des galeries et arrive enfin devant la porte qui abrite l'entrée de la tour.

Harriet arrive enfin au beffroi. Elle avait cru que cette ascension ne finirait jamais. Les muscles de ses jambes sont tétanisés et la blessure qu'elle a la jambe c'est remise à l'élancer . Moriarty fait quelques pas en admirant l'énorme cloche au dessus d'eux.

-Quel magnifique endroit où mourir.

Il y règne un bruit infernal parfait pour couvrir tout ce qui pourrai s'y passer. Harriet prend une grande inspiration. La jeune femme est poussée au milieu de la pièce. Moriarty finit par s'arracher à sa contemplation et se tourne vers eux. Il fait un signe aux deux hommes qui les avaient escorté. Ils disparurent bientôt laissant la Némésis et l'assistante seuls. Harriet pense tout de suite que l'affaire des cuisines ne lui a pas servi de leçon. Un petit point rouge apparaît alors au centre de la poitrine d'Harriet.

-Le sniper n'est qu'une précaution. Je détruits Sherlock Holmes ce soir et je n'ai pas envie qu'un grain de sable vienne enrailler la machine.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que j'ai avoir dans l'histoire.

-C'est simple, Holmes est guidé par des énigmes que j'ai disséminé, il va bientôt arriver jusqu'au parlement, pensant vous trouver en vie, mais vous ne le serez pas, je me serais arrangé pour que vous ayez une balle entre les deux yeux. Cette simple balle marquera la chute de Sherlock Holmes, l'arme porte ses empruntes, et quand la police trouvera votre cadavre elle se dirigera spontanément vers lui.

-Mais pourquoi m'aurait-il tué ?

-Mais parce que vous auriez découvert ça véritable identité.

Harriet fronça les sourcils.

-Oh ! Mlle Watson, qui pensez-vous dissémine tous ses cadavres au travers de Londres ?

-Personne ne vous croira, il a aidé à résoudre des enquêtes inextricable.

-Précisément parce que c'est lui qui les a créé.

-Vous oubliez mon frère.

-Une marionnette entre les mains de Holmes, pour effacer les traces de soupçons.

Moriarty se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

-Arrêtez de vous torturer l'esprit pour essayer de trouver un moyen de le sauver, vous n'êtes pas assez intelligente pour cela.

Harriet pince ses lèvres et esquisse un pas vers Moriarty. Il y a alors une détonation et un bruit métallique juste après. Harriet suspend son geste.

-Que vous avais-je dis ? Bien ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il faut en finir.

Moriarty sort une arme et la pointe sur la jeune femme. Le cœur d'Harriet manque un battement. La porte s'ouvre alors avec fracas la faisant sursauter. Elle se tourne et voit le détective entrer. Moriarty esquisse un rictus puis se rapproche de la jeune femme qu'il saisit par le cou et utilise comme bouclier.

-Vous êtes en avance, pour une fois.

Sherlock fait un pas en avant.

-Je serais vous, je resterais où je suis, une balle perdu est si vite arrivée.

-Laissez la partir ça se joue entre vous et moi.

-Oh ! Vraiment ? Très bien.

Il pousse violemment Harriet sur le côté, celle-ci part en arrière et se cogne dans la rambarde. Elle perd l'équilibre et bascule dans le vide. Moriarty brandit son arme et appuie sur la détente. Le détective bondit sur le côté, prend appuie sur la balustrade en fer, et saute par dessus. Moriarty se précipite et se penche par dessus le parapet, il voit le revers du manteau du détective s'évaporer. Watson, il va la récupérer. Il retourne précipitamment vers l'endroit où était tombée Harriet. Moriarty voit les deux mains de la jeune femme accrocher à la barre de métal. Il se penche en avant et la voit qui se démène pour essayer de remonter. Sherlock Holmes apparaît alors, il est grimpé sur la rambarde et essaye d'attraper son assistante. C'est son jouet maintenant et il n'allait pas se le laisser prendre aussi facilement. Il se plie en deux et réussit à attraper Harriet par les bras. La jeune femme lève la tête et croise le regard noir et froid de la Némésis. Elle se débat pour lui compliquer la tâche mais il réussit à la remonter, la pose un instant sur la barrière puis l'attrape par le dos de son manteau et la fait basculer. Moriarty la relève d'un seul coup puis l'attrape par le col de son manteau puis lui applique le canon du revolver contre le front.

Sherlock tend sa main pour attraper la cheville de son assistante mais elle lui échappe soudain, remontant à l'étage supérieur. Il lève la tête et aperçoit Moriarty. Le détective saute de la balustrade, il sent quelque chose craquer mais pas le temps de savoir ce que c'était. Il remonte les marches et voit Harriet au prise avec sa Némésis. Il court jusqu'à lui et lui saute dessus. Déstabiliser l'homme lâche son arme qui glisse sur le sol. Emporter par l'élan, les deux hommes passent par dessus la balustrade. La jeune femme se précipite à leur suite et se penche par dessus . Elle a du mal à distinguer ce qui se passe en contre bas. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas mort.

-Holmes !

Il n'y a aucune réponse à part le vacarme du mécanisme. Harriet se retourne et repère le revolver, elle se dirige vers celui-ci et va pour l'attraper lorsqu'elle est arrêtée par un point rouge. Le sniper, elle l'avait oublié, il est juste au dessus d'elle. Elle peut récupérer l'arme en faisant vite et bien. Il y a une cloche à sa droite qui peu lui servir de refuge. Harriet donne un coup de pied dans l'arme qui voltige puis bondit en avant. Un coup de feu retenti et la touche au bras. Par l'impacte la jeune femme perd l'équilibre et tombe sur le sol, elle ne doit pas s'arrêter, elle rampe et fini par attraper l'arme. Elle à atteint l'autre barrière métallique. Harriet laisse s'échapper un soupir, elle est protégée pour l'instant.

Sherlock et Moriarty heurtent de plein fouet l'un des mécanismes commandant l'actionnement d'une des horloges de Big-Ben. Sous l'impacte les deux hommes se séparent. Sherlock sent que ça plaie au ventre se rouvre et il voit une tache rouge sombre s'élargir sur sa chemise. Il se met à genoux et va pour se relever mais quelque chose vient lui enserrer le cou. Moriarty à défait sa cravate et entreprend d'étrangler le détective. Sherlock lui envoi un cou de coude dans les côtes, Moriarty part sur le côté et entraîne le détective avec lui. Allonger sur le dos, sa Némésis lui cale son genoux dans le dos et le soulève de quelques centimètres. Le détective n'a plus de prise et l'oxygène commence à lui manquer. Il se démène et la douleur dans son bas ventre devient plus forte. Sherlock réussit à se mettre de côté, sa Némésis lâche sa cravate, le détective reprend enfin son souffle mais se n'est que de courte durée. Moriarty lui donne un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le détective crache un filet de sang. L'homme en profite pour lui donner un coup au visage. Sherlock est sonné, il sent qu'on le traîne. Moriarty l'a placé à une extrémité de la roue dentée et le maintient à moitié dans le vide. Il a posé son genoux sur le ventre du détective et s'appuie de tout son poids sur lui. Sherlock a le souffle court et sa plaie au ventre a totalement fini de se rouvrir. Il voit la jonction des deux roues qui se rapproche. Il faut qu'il agisse et vite.

-Je prévoyais une manière plus propre de vous tuez, mais tant pis, je vais adorer répandre votre cervelle partout dans la tour.

Le mécanisme avance inexorablement. Sherlock essai de se relever mais impossible. Il y a une détonation et un bruit de ricochet sur du métal. Moriarty se penche en avant instinctivement. Le détective en profite, il l'entoure de ses jambes et après un effort qui semble lui avoir déchirer le ventre en deux, envoi Moriarty par dessus sa tête. L'homme décolle et a le réflexe de se raccrocher au manteau de Sherlock. Ils basculent dans le vide, le détective arrive à se rattraper par les pieds. Il est coincé dans l'un des crans de la roue. Il entend son manteau se déchirer et sent sa Némésis glisser. Il le voit disparaître dans les ténèbres. Le détective n'a pas le temps à la réflexion, il doit remonter au plus vite avant de se faire broyer la jambe et de finir comme sa Némésis. Il prend une grande inspiration et réussit à se plier en deux. Il a l'impression d'avoir le ventre en feu et des gouttes de sueur perle sur son visage. Il sent qu'il va tomber dans les pommes.

-Encore quelques secondes, se convainc t'il.

Il réussit à dégager son pied. Il est maintenant pendu par les bras à roue dentée qui continue sa progression. Après un effort surhumain, le détective réussit à remonter sur le mécanisme, il est épuisé et fini par s'évanouir.

Sherlock s'agite sur la table d'examen sur laquelle on l'a forcé à s'allonger.

-Où est Watson ?!

Le médecin qui essai de le recoudre soupire.

-Je ne sais pas de qui vous voulez parler et arrêter de remuer je dois vous recoudre !

-La jeune femme qui était dans l'ambulance avec moi, où est-elle ?

-Je n'étais pas avec vous,on a sûrement dû l'emmener dans une autre salle.

Sherlock fait mine de se relevez.

-Où est-ce que vous croyez aller !

-Je vais chercher mon assistante.

La porte s'ouvre alors et laisse passer l'inspecteur Lestrade.

-Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui va pouvoir répondre à mes questions. Où est Watson ?

-Elle se fait soigner.

-Je vous ai demandé où elle était !

-Dans une salle adjacente.

Le détective se relève pour de bon et sent une légère piqûre dans son bras. Il tourne la tête et voit le médecin qui lui injecte un produit.

-Qu'est ce que...

-Un sédatif, ça soulagera tout le monde.

**Pour les énigmes je n'ai pas pris les cas dans l'ordre chronologique dans lequel Doyle les a écrits. J'ai simplement pris les cas car ils étaient intéressants pour le chapitre. Si jamais vous vous étiez posé la question, le mystère est résolu ! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci à tous les lecteurs de m'avoir suivi. J'espère que l'histoire vous à plu.**

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! Enjoy !**

Chapitre 15 : Happy you're gone.

Sherlock ouvre les yeux, enfin c'est ce que son cerveau sédaté lui fait croire. Il se trouve en pyjamas en plein milieu du salon, il tient dans une main son archet et dans l'autre une brosse à dent. Comment ces deux objets avaient atterrit dans ses mains et qu'avait il l'intention d'en faire ? Depuis que Présence Indésirable avait mis les pieds au 221B tout allait à vaux l'eau.

-Watson ! Hurle-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Elle devait faire la sourde oreille.

-Watson, venez immédiatement !

Mme Hudson apparaît alors dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Pourquoi hurlez-vous comme ça Sherlock ? Harriet est sortie tôt ce matin.

-Elle vous a dit où elle allait ?

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait se promener.

-Se promener ! Alors qu'elle doit me chercher des cas ! Elle va me rendre dingue !

Sherlock se tourne alors vers son bureau et se met à chercher son téléphone portable mais impossible de remettre la main dessus. Il fouilla son manteau, les canapés mais l'objet c'était volatilisé.

-Sherlock essayer de vous calmez, Harriet va bien refaire surface.

-Pas sûr, elle veut éviter la confrontation avec son frère et vu les ressent événements, elle doit certainement avoir envie de lui mettre un son poing au travers de la figure.

-Et bien il ne vous reste plus qu'à attendre sagement le retour de John.

-Non,non et non ! Si ça se trouve il y a un cas intéressant qui est entrain de m'attendre et je ne le saurait jamais parce que Watson ne me l'aura pas présenté !

Sherlock disparaît dans la cuisine et commence à ouvrir placards et tiroirs. Il le retrouve enfin dans le frigo, entre une tête en décomposition et une barquette de fraise et posé entre deux tranches de pain. Avait-il l'intention de le manger ? Peu importait, il attrape l'appareil, essuie le beurre dont il est enduit et se met à taper frénétiquement sur les touches.

_-Watson revenez immédiatement au 221B. SH_

Sherlock attend la réponse de son assistante qui tarde à venir.

_-Ne faites pas votre forte tête. SH_

Le détective pouvant être très impatient, il décida de harceler son frère.

_-Watson à disparut, son contrat n'est pas terminé, retrouve là. S._

_-Mon cher frère, je ne suis pas le Yard, demande à l'inspecteur Lestrade. M._

_-Elle n'a pas disparut assez longtemps pour qu'il s'en occupe. S._

_-Tant pis. M_

_-Tu l'as bien ramené par le fond de la culotte la première fois ! S._

_-Tu m'agaces ! Elle est au Club. M._

Sherlock attrapa son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie, il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva devant une foule compacte armée de caméra, micros et autres appareilles photos . Le détective fut littéralement assailli. Il referma la porte précipitamment.

-Je la hais!

Il monta à l'étage des chambres et entra dans la sienne,ouvrit la fenêtre et enjamba le rebord. Il sauta et atterrit dans une ruelle adjacente.

John avait déposé Sarah à son appartement et était maintenant sur le chemin du retour. Le taxi qu'il avait emprunté le déposa devant le 221B qui se trouva être encombré par une foule de journalistes. John fronça les sourcils et ça boule au ventre réapparut aussitôt. Il paya le chauffeur et descendit du taxi. Il se retrouva seul sur le trottoir, face à cette masse compacte de caméra, micros et d'appareils photos. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, John fut éblouit par les flash qui commencèrent à crépiter, puis devint sourd sous la pluie de questions des journalistes. Il avança droit devant lui tendant une main comme un aveugle et toucha enfin le bois de la porte du 221B qui s'ouvrit paire de mains l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et le tira à l'intérieur. C'était Mme Hudson, lui souriant comme à son habitude.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe dehors ? Demanda le médecin encore sonner.

La logeuse lui tendit un journal que John saisit et lu le gros titre.

-Ma sœur... commença-t-il.

-Elle est partie se promener.

-Sherlock est là ?

-Il est partie sur les traces de votre sœur.

-Il se sont fâchés ?

-Pour cela il aurait fallu qu'ils s'apprécie un jour.

-Je vais attendre leur retour alors.

John monta à l'étage et déposa son sac dans sa chambre puis redescendit au salon et s'installa confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils. Il saisit ensuite son téléphone envoya un message au détective.

_-Je suis rentré, où êtes vous ? J._

Il posa son portable à côté de lui puis décida d'aller faire un tour sur son blog pour voir s'ils avaient rencontré des cas intéressants.

Sherlock arriva au Club, le major d'homme lui ouvrit la porte. Le détective lui glissa un morceau de papier dans la main que l'homme déplia et lu. Il hocha la tête puis lui montra une porte et disparut ensuite dans le salon principal.

Harriet était entrain de lire un livre lorsque l'homme lui effleura l'épaule. Elle leva la tête et il lui remis le message. La jeune femme soupira puis reposa son livre sur la petite table à côté d'elle et suivit le major d'homme qui l'introduisit dans l'une des pièces réserver aux étrangers. Elle entra et vit le détective en pyjamas. Elle leva un sourcil.

-Que vous est-il arrivé Sherlock ? Vous vous ne vous souveniez plus comment ouvrir votre penderie?

-Et vous vous ne savez plus lire les massages?

-Je vous rappel que mon téléphone gît au fond d'une piscine.

-Je m'en fiche, votre contrat n'est pas fini.

-Je croyais que vous vouliez vous débarrassez moi ?

-Après que vous m'ayez trouver un cas.

Le téléphone du détective sonna. Il ouvrit son manteau et attrapa l'appareil. Il lu le message puis le remis dans la poche intérieure.

-John.

-Il est rentré.

-Allons y alors.

Sherlock et Harriet revinrent au 221B. Ils grimpèrent l'escalier et débarquèrent dans le salon. John était toujours assis dans le Chesterfield, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, il était concentré et avait son fameux pli lorsqu'il était soucieux. Il releva la tête et aperçu sa sœur et le détective couvert de bandages.

-Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?

-Nous avons jouer avec Jim Moriarty, et c'est un très mauvais joueur, répondit sa sœur.

John se frotta le front de son pouce en regardant son écran puis ajouta :

-Je suis bien content que vous ne soyez pas mort vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé dans la salle de bain.

-J'ai oublié de supprimé les commentaires, pensa Harriet. Et bien c'est à dire...

-Ta sœur c'est retrouvée coincé à l'intérieure et j'ai du voler à son secours, soupira Sherlock.

-Sauver est un peu fort, mais c'est à peut près ça.

-J'ai vu que vous aviez rencontré pas mal de cas intéressants en deux semaines.

-C'est vrai qu'elle sait les trouver. C'est d'ailleurs la seule qualité que je peux lui accorder.

-Moi aussi j'en trouve mais tu ne veux jamais les écouter ! S'insurgea le médecin

-Alors peut être que tu ne sais pas t'y prendre pour m'y intéresser.

Harriet fit un sourire carnassier à son frère puis ajouta avant de tourner les talons.

-Bonne chance pour la suite frangin.

Harriet était enfin partie, le calme régnait dans l'appartement et le détective, comme à son habitude, était assis à son bureau, entrain de vérifier une hypothèse lorsqu'il se mit à crier :

-Watson !

-Tu as décidé de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom ?

Le détective se retourna et regarda son ami d'un drôle d'air.

-Tu es rentré ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Ca fait deux heures que je suis là.

-C'est vrai, je t'avais oublié.

-Bon alors qu'est ce tu voulais ?

-Rien.

-Sherlock ce n'est pas parce que ma sœur est partie que je ne peux pas t'aider. Comment faisait on avant ?

-D'accord, est ce que tu pourrais perdre 20 kilos, entrer dans une robe de cocktail et enfiler les escarpins qui vont avec ? Il faut qu'on aille à un vernissage pour que je vérifie une hypothèse sur les conduits d'aération.

John marqua un temps puis dit :

-Ok j'appelle Harriet.


End file.
